A Different Life
by nictophilia
Summary: She fled to Earth at a young age, to live just like any other ordinary person - go to school, have friends, with nobody knowing about her history. But as the daughter of an interdimensional demon, she should know better than to hope that her life will ever be anything near normal...
1. Origins

Hey guys, I know y'all are gonna kill me for starting a new story while my old one is begging for an update but holy smokes I have a huge writers' block. I don't know how to continue What If and I've forgotten what I wanted to do for Superhero Support Group... Yes I am a terrible writer. But recently the Teen Titans gene in me acted up and now I have a new plot bunny hopping furiously in my head.

I also know it's become reeeally typical of me to put Slade and Raven together as partners in crime with an alternate storyline but...well, as long as people like it I'll keep writing. In this story I'm striving for Raven to be some sort of lone-wolf anti-hero type. I hope I don't disappoint too much...

Some lines (especially from this chapter) have been taken directly, paraphrased OR edited from Tales of the New Teen Titans (issue #2), where Raven explained her origins. Note that I'm not using the New 52's origins because I don't really like it (I'm more of a status quo kind of person) and thus, Raven's story is more or less aligned with the animated series.

I know this intro is getting really long, but in the comics series there wasn't a prophecy where Raven would end the world. Raven would end the world, however, when she succumbs to her father's influence and becomes a full-fledged demon. Whether there'd be an End of the World chapter is still undecided (and debated) so please PLEASE let me know if you want to see it happen, or not. (through reviewing, of course)

Let's get to the story.

* * *

"RAVEN!" a voice thundered throughout the temple, "Enter!"

The crowd of hooded monks silently made way for the lone child shrouded in a blue cape. All was deathly quiet, and the child wondered if her worries could be heard through all minds. The air thickened with dread for her as she pushed past doors more than twice her size.

She was only ten, and had just recently witnessed the passing of Azarath's almost-goddess, Azar. Prior to her death, the young girl was taught to control her emotions and to not let others' feelings affect her, no matter how strong they were.

But now, she could sense it all too strongly, all around her, the fears and the apprehension, the feelings of resignation. Why were they feeling as such? Why did she, for a moment, feel some form of strong hostility towards her? These questions are not meant for ten year olds to answer, nor to even ask. All she had was a nightmarish vision, a dream which an evil entity claimed her as his. No, she could not be his daughter. He was far too evil, she sensed, and was taught to reject such. How could she be in any way connected to him?

She wasn't interested in visiting the temple at such an ungodly hour, but her elders and the monks of Azarath insisted and brought her here against her will.

Five minutes before she was called, Coman, the High Magistrate for all Azarath, spoke. "Centuries ago, we fled the violence of Earth and founded Azarath. But the forces we used to purge our evil natures did not die."

"They merged and flowed through the endless dimensions beyond our Great Door, and in another dimension, they were summoned during a mystic ceremony, creating what we call the demon today Trigon."

The candles extinguished by themselves upon his name, and his voice roared throughout the temple. He had summoned Raven.

"Be brave," she consoled herself, "No harm shall come to me as long as Azar is with me." She looked at the rings that adorned her two fingers.

 _Oh, the naivety._

As she entered through the gloomy-looking doors, the scene that greeted her was unimaginable. Stars, dimensions and strange floating steps colored her vision as she continued to walk forward, not knowing what to expect. She kept walking, wondering what awaited her. And finally, he appeared before her.

"Greetings, Raven. Your father is pleased to see you."

All her life, she was taught to suppress emotions. But the sight of a red-skinned demon more than twenty times her height forced her into feeling and showing true fear. _What did he want? Most importantly...how are they related?_

"I want you to come with me, Raven. Together we will rule dimensions, you by my side. It is my greatest wish -"

"Go..go with you, father? I-I cannot..." Her hand raised to cover half her face as she continued sensing the evil emanating from him, whispering,"I sense great evil..."

She had always wondered why she was bred as an empath. She knew now. Azar always had her reason, and it was at this moment Raven truly revered her old mentor.

"I cannot go with you. You wallow in destruction while I was born to peace -"

"Child, you have been lied to all these years," his voice rumbled, "I ordained that Azarath adopt you for I needed you to be safe, until I have need of you - I knew they would nourish your powers in ways I could easily subvert. I want you, my daughter!" With that, the step Raven was on fell apart and she found herself lying on another step right below where she stood.

She was dazed in the face of the devil, the one whose blood runs through her veins. Why did she feel so...weak?

"She's not yours anymore!" A voice rang out, cutting the air with its anger. Arella had entered the Great Door and was attempting to get closer to Raven, but the distance between mother and daughter was great.

"Ah, my wife, what took you so long?" Trigon turned to her and flashed a sadistic grin.

"Please, Trigon, you mustn't take her!" Arella cried as Trigon roared in laughter.

"You hope to survive in a battle against me? Surely you know that with but a thought, I could slay you!" Red rays shot out from his top row of eyes as he kept his main pair focused on the dimension he was destroying. Arella screamed in pain as she fell to all fours, but Raven had thought the worst.

"NO! You've killed her!" Her voice filled with sheer panic as she scrambled to her feet, trying to rush to her mother's side.

"Kill her? Hardly, daughter... I still have use of her for now. Besides, why slay such a useless rag, when there is much more pleasure in humiliating her?"

Raven focused her vision in the midst of all the happenings. Her mother had been aged terribly, weak and powerless.

"Torture is a far better medicine for that excuse of a woman!" Trigon continued before lapsing back into his sinister laughter.

Raven could bear it no longer. For the first time in her life, she only wanted to kill. With a great yell, her eyes glowed a furious red as her soul-self emerged from her back - a mid-sized bird of black energy, containing her soul within. It lunged at her father as he looked on, extremely impressed.

"YES! At last! You DO have the power I sense within you! That soul-self is your darker side, the part of you that's me!" His eyes shot out red rays once again, this time towards the soul-self flying towards him. "I baptize it with my power now, and instill it with all my essence!"

Raven shrieked in pain while her soul-self writhed in agony. It was a terrible sight to bear, a young tender girl forced into such an unpleasant confrontation which will prove to be life-changing.

"You are mine! You, are the daughter of Trigon!"

"No!" Raven continued to bravely deny, "I am not!"

"You cannot forever contain what you are. Remember and think of Azarath as it truly is! They've always hated you, feared you, and most of all, they want you _dead_! For that, you've hate them, don't you?! Admit it, Raven...ADMIT IT!"

Oh, how she struggled. The negative emotions she had sensed off everyone in her life came back to haunt her, and the voices, loud voices in arguments about keeping her in Azarath, were all too real. She was surrounded by faces of those she knew, and all it did was to drive her crazier. She tried to keep the voices down, to shut the emotions out, but alas, she was too weak, too untrained to handle this volume of stress.

She buckled, knelt down as she buried her face in her hands, trembling with fear and rage, tormented by the influence of her father. Somewhere above her, Arella fervently prayed that her daughter would not sway, would not give in...

"Now you have the power Raven, you can make them pay," Trigon snarled, "You want to, don't you! Are you the daughter of Trigon!?"

And with that, something snapped within Raven. He was right. She had more power now, more than she could handle, and she could smite the land with but a snap of her fingers if she so desired. For what good reason should they treat her like this? She took in the knowledge of her newfound abilities, and relished in its destructive potential. Suddenly, the atmosphere around Raven didn't seem so evil nor confusing anymore...she was indulging in it.

"I...I am!" She yelled as her eyes burst into a flaming red, followed by a second pair. Arella gasped, seeing the resemblance between father and daughter. And at the moment, she had never detested herself so much in her life...

Raven was seething with rage now, looking towards her mother.

Suddenly everything stopped, and Trigon's expression returned to a bored, uninterested one that he usually has.

"That is all I wished to know. You may return to Azarath now." With a flick of his hands, Arella and Raven were sent flying back to the edge of the Great Door as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I needed to know if you were my child, and you were. I needed to know if you could be corrupted, Raven..And you can. You and I are so, so alike, dear child...more similar than you'd ever imagine..." His voice trailed off as he disappeared from their view. The evil tone of his words, however, lingered in the air far longer than it should.

Raven shivered as her mother propped her up. "We can't be alike, Mother... We can't."

Arella gave no reply that night, and slept tearfully as they returned home.

* * *

 _I can feel it. I can feel it growing within me, tugging at my soul... To rebel, to fight against Azarath's disciplines and teachings - curse the day I ever entered the Great Door! This new side of me...I can't help but to fear what I'd become if I were to ever lose control of the emotions within...but it's getting so tiring, so unbearably painful to restrain myself..._

Raven silently strode next to her mother as they both entered the marketplace. Cue the usual looks in her direction, the low whispering about her presence spreading throughout the marketplace, and the genuine sense of fear that emanated from the common folk as Raven brushed past them. She could feel it, all too much - far more than before she had encountered her father. Her father had given her too much power to handle, and even though it has been more than a week since it happened, Raven was afraid to test out her abilities, knowing that it would lead to wanton destruction if things go wrong.

But she knew that one day she would have to try it, for she was too curious about the extent of her powers. The words of that fateful night echoed throughout her mind every time she felt hostility from her people - _"You can make them pay."_

A minor collision between a dove-seller and a bread-baker snapped Raven out of her thoughts. Both mother and daughter rushed to the scene to see if anyone needed help. In the midst of the commotion, the doves flew everywhere in confused motion while the bread-baker had suffered a bone fracture due to his fall.

"Never mind the doves, Raven. He can't feel his arm!" Arella held the man up as she helped to gather his fallen produce around him.

Shutting her eyes and holding his injured arm, Raven took in his pain and healed the baker, who was unsure of how to react. The pain left him quickly and he was able to stand on his two feet again.

"Th-thank you.." he stammered to Raven and Arella. "I-I'm so sorry to have caused you the trouble -"

"Not at all. Rest well mister." Arella gently urged as she and Raven turned to continue their journey.

She felt it. The suspicion, the unspoken accusations bouncing right off their skins and into her mind - further feeding the growing demon within it.

 _It must have happened because she was here. Maybe she made it happen so that she could show us what abilities she possessed. Why have we such a serpent in this virtual Eden?_

The thoughts were getting unbearable, and things could go awry if she did let loose in such a densely populated place. Stopping in her tracks, she called to her mother. "Arella! I'm going home now. I'm feeling a little unwell."

Her mother raised an eyebrow as Raven disappeared into thin air. She was certainly not unwell - a fractured bone to heal was something Raven had accomplished before. But the questions would have to wait, for there'd be no dinner tonight if Arella doesn't get to the shops in time.

* * *

The next chapter will be more exciting, I promise.

I don't want to keep this chapter too long because it's easy to lose interest in bad prose. *shrugs*

Till next time, and please review! Thank you :)

Love,

Nicole


	2. New Beginnings

I'm getting this out as fast as I can, before I forget what I wanted the story to be and lose steam.

Thank me later.

Edit date: 6/12/17

This chapter was revised after some great considerations.

* * *

Raven had had enough. A land that preached non-violence and acceptance, all kinds of virtues, disowned any sort of vice was beginning to show its very own hypocrisy, in the months after the encounter with her father. But it wasn't just their fault in the matter - Raven's own demon had a part to play too. She had struggled against wanting to inflict violence on others, and found herself questioning more of what she was taught than ever.

Previously, she could accept whatever she was taught without any resistance, but now, the lessons...the lessons were becoming harder to apply in a reality that wasn't quite as kind to her. There was always a voice, a voice that seemed to spit poison into her every thought, and she had to consciously ignore it, shake it off and move on as if nothing had happened. She had to keep up an appearance in Azarath, and conceal her difficulties. She finally understood the reason for all her training being emotion-oriented, when she never understood it prior to the Great Door incident.

She stared blankly at her bedroom wall as she levitated, cross-legged, mulling over her options. She was sure of leaving Azarath, but where should she go next? The Vegas Galaxy? Nah, far too chaotic for her liking.

Earth? She had been forbidden to leave Azarath for Earth until she was of age - until she could fully contain and control her powers.

All the other dimensions looked dull and uninteresting to her, except Earth. Worse still - other dimensions were prone to fall to Trigon should he know of her presence in them. Earth was untouchable - that particular galaxy was special. So special that she, Raven, is required to act as a conduit for her father to enter it.

And if she refused to acknowledge anyone from her past, lead a life that wasn't hers, she could very well live to 80 years old without having to think about being a portal to her father and just die, nicely and naturally, at about 85. (Ah, the wonders of modern technology!)

It sounded like a great plan until she realized being on Earth required a passport, a citizenship and everything else that came with leading an average civilian life. How exactly was she going to do that? And where on earth (literally) would she settle in?

It took her one week of meticulous planning before her plan was fully concrete. Step by step, with sub-plans for each step should it go wrong.

First of all, the easiest citizenship to obtain in a developed country would be the USA. Nordic countries were good, but their administrations far too efficient and detailed, due to a smaller population to manage. No, she would need a place that already has monsters and heroes emerging and fighting, but live in a place untouched by them, at least not yet.

San Francisco, Jump City. Not too bad a place, with no record of any hero or well-known villain frequenting it. Sufficiently developed, and decent employment opportunities.

She knew she had to act fast, and on that very night, Raven took off, silently bidding a farewell to her homeland that never welcomed her. All would know of her disappearance, but none would know how to find her. The only person she regretted not leaving a proper farewell was her mother, for being the only person in Azarath who truly and unconditionally accepted her, despite her fears.

* * *

Raven didn't exactly enter Jump City in a very pretty way. A 10 year old's abilities isn't as defined nor as elegant as a matured adult's, but she probably wouldn't have any need for powers once her plan was complete.

The gaping portal spat her out into a dark alley way near the harbor of the city, with the only indication of its location being Pier 41.

It was deep in the night, but Raven didn't know what time it was exactly. She had forgotten to account for timezones, something which she cursed under her breath for neglecting.

It didn't take long for her to obtain an iPhone, a SIM card and slightly more earthly clothing. No way was she going to be strutting about in her Azarathian garb while attending elementary school. She found an uninhabited apartment using her sensing abilities (no life detected) and decided to make it her home. (And if the landlord was to discover her, she reasoned, she'd just pay rent using money she just stole.)

Unbeknownst to Raven, however, someone had caught her presence on tape. At an unnoticed nook of Pier 41, someone had just witnessed her less-than-elegant entrance into Earth. Surely she couldn't be blamed for not knowing - the said someone had only recently just moved into Jump City too, noticing its lack of appeal for both heroes and villains alike. He stood in the shadows of his lair as he took a sip of his earl grey, taking an interest in this unexpected guest to Earth.

It was simple economics, really, when a place has little to offer. A decent town with decent literacy rates, law enforcement, as well as no factories handle dangerous chemicals or labs dedicated to researching metahumans. A boring town with nothing to plunder, a boring town with nothing too precious for protection.

* * *

"I'm from abroad, and I couldn't find a room to rent at all. Here's three months in advance. Would that be enough?" She calmly spoke as the landlord eyed her with both suspicion and surprise. _She had said she was 10? Alone, abroad, with no guardian? Why, these immigrants are indescribable...but she has the money and she can pay. As long as she doesn't cause a ruckus about the place it should be fine..._

Raven was trying her very hardest to apply whatever she learnt about emotional manipulation to soften the worries of the landlord. It worked.

"Okay, I accept your rent. Just don't do that again alright?" He took the money and glanced at her. "What school are you attending?"

"St Peter's. I'm going there to apply for enrollment today, because they don't do online registrations." Raven turned around to face her new home. "Do you know where's the Immigration and Citizenship Administration building, by the way?"

 _Later that day..._

It was all good. She had stolen about $4000 from the bank that night, without raising any alarm bells, and had applied to be a citizen using her powers to mentally maneuver whoever that came in contact with her. It helped a lot that she listed her mother as an American citizen, and that Raven knew of her details before moving to Azarath.

"Yes, my name is Rachel Roth, my mother's an American, but my father's a foreigner. I've been sent here to study and work after I graduate from college. It's a permanent life decision they made for me, but unfortunately, due to the nature of their careers... I've been sent here alone..." she trailed off, pretending to look sad. The officer took pity on her (as she had willed it) and let her proceed.

"It'll take about two weeks for your passport and everything else to be mailed to you, Ms Roth. May I have your address?

...Thank you! And welcome to the United States of America."

 **(AN: I actually _really_ don't know how immigrations work in America, so I'm just creating my own. No hate please. I know you have to obtain a Visa first but who cares HAHAHA)**

* * *

It didn't take her long to teleport to St Peter's Institution, without the attention of others, of course. The registration office was slightly tricky to find, but she managed to do so with the help of some friendly students.

"You're here alone? Well...alright, usually we'd require a parent or guardian's signature but seeing as you have neither... Dear child, would you come back again tomorrow? I have to ask my manager about this, and he's not in today." The office lady hesitated for a moment and continued, "If you could produce a letter from either parent stating their consent and signed off by them, it'd be a lot easier."

"No problem," Raven replied. "I'll drop by again tomorrow."

Her powers weren't strong enough to maneuver the lady into admitting her into the school, but she was thankful that she at least got some advice. Her next step was to find an adult, weak-willed enough to do her bidding, and then drop him or her right off from there.

As she made her way home that day, it was already 5, nearing 6. The one and only person who had witnessed her waited around the corner of her apartment as she approached, eyeing her with great interest.

"You could always have me as a guardian if you wish," he remarked as she glanced at him while fishing out her keys.

Needless to say, she was taken aback by him. Her eyes widened as he stepped behind her, with her back turned to him. Who was he and how did he know about her?

"And you are..?" She raised an eyebrow and turned, not wishing to reveal any weakness on her part.

"Call me Slade. I have a proposition for you." He was a well-built man dressed smartly in a business suit. "A deal I don't think you'd refuse."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

* * *

She was even planning to murder him there and then, if she sensed something off about him. Slade sat across her on the patio of his mansion as his butler, Wintergreen, poured them both some English tea.

"How do you know about me?" Raven decided to break the silence. "And have you been following me everywhere?"

"I had cameras at the place where you entered Pier 41." Wilson took a sip and focused his eyes on the extraordinary child in front of him. "I was very intrigued by what I've observed of you ever since. You have abilities to teleport and manipulate people - and you used it to your advantage. But why would such a gifted child like you seek to live a civilian life, and so desperate to do so, too? You're not quite made to fit the mold of the ordinary."

Raven didn't know what to say. Her brilliantly detailed plan did not account for unexpected witnesses, and this could very well ruin her plan if Slade wanted her to continue using her abilities.

"I got..tired. Of my life at home. I just want to live the life of a normal person. Starting anew, that's all. I'm not from Earth as you can tell but I've been studying it, a lot. M-my whole life, I just wanted to be...recognized as ordinary, that's all."

"Ordinary?" He cocked his head to the side, taking in the information. "Do you mean to say that in the place you're from, your powers make you shunned?"

"It's partly because of my powers. They're just...afraid of me. You see, I can sense emotions and manipulate them, and - and I feel a lot of fear and hostility around me. I just didn't think I could continue on living in Az - living in there. It's all too much for me to try to alter, and if I do it, they'd know."

"I can see why your powers are feared. They are, after all, very extensive. Do you know the full extent of your abilities, Rachel?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if she should be completely honest. "How is it relevant?"

 _This girl truly can hold her own at such a tender age_ , he thought. Secretive past, origins and abilities. She'd been trained to be guarded - an almost perfect fit for his requirements of an apprentice.

"I apologize. I was just curious, that's all. It's not everyday I see a kid doing what you do. Did you teach yourself how to use your powers as well as all your knowledge?"

"I was... home-schooled." Raven actually didn't know what the actual term _was_. What would you call being mentored in mysticism and afterwards mostly self-learning? Her mother dropped out of high school. Whatever she learnt about Earth, she learnt it all on her own. It hadn't occurred to her that whatever she read stuck to her mind as easily as anything with glue.

Indeed, Raven was a modern but clueless prodigy, but Slade called it.

"Home-schooled. Interesting." He leaned back and continued to focus on her. He didn't seem the least shady to Raven, and she was beginning to feel that he was trustworthy. She could sense it, a sincere desire to know about her, with no dubious intentions.

"And now I'm here. I still don't quite understand how you've learnt so much about me, and know my name, however..." Raven trailed off as he leaned forward and picked a tracker bug off her back.

"Now you do." The bug was subsequently crushed between his thumb and index. "You see, Rachel, excuse me for having done that. I had felt like you're an individual with amazing potential, so I decided to find out more about you and what exactly were you intending to do here. I was surprised you wanted to settle for just an ordinary life. Life back home must have been rough on you, and I might be able to empathize. Being different from the rest tend to invite a lot of negativity. Jealousy and fear, mostly."

She bit her lip. "It made me want to just...disown everything." She looked down on her legs as she slowly braced herself to let go of a truth she'd held from the very start. "My people regard my existence with nothing but distrust and fear, and I don't blame them. I'm not the kind of different you probably think I am. I just need a new life to start over again, where nobody knows of who I really am and where I can hide from some very unsavory truths of my existence..."

"I understand." He took another sip, and continued, "I'd like to...offer you a scholarship. Not the kind that's state-recognized, but rather, just a sponsorship from me to you. It comes with my guardianship as well. I will pay for your education and expenses. I wouldn't want you to be arrested at any point in time or attract attention from the police. The bank has already reported the loss of money to them and it's quite obvious security is about to get even stricter." He placed the teacup back on the table. "Are you in?"

She hesitated, thinking of the possible strings that came attached to this deal. This man was a complete stranger and yet...he didn't feel like one to her. He accepted her for running away, without questioning as much as she had expected him to. There was no sense of danger or anything negative about him, and she was compelled to believe what she was sensing.

"I just want to ask. What do you expect in return?" She tried to say it as diplomatically as a 10 year old would. "I mean you can't just be offering this to me unconditionally. Education here is...costly. Isn't it?"

He laughed. She was truly beyond her years. Any child would have gobbled up the candy instantly, but she held on. She was intelligent, maybe even calculative. He smiled at her as he replied, "Dear child. I don't expect much. I'm sponsoring you till you graduate from college, and afterwards, you can work in my business. It's a conglomerate, after having acquired a diversity of brands during the economic downturn. But if you insist on paying back, I'll need those special abilities of yours for some very important dealings of mine... All I require is your assistance in my work and be under my tutelage." He took another sip, before stirring the cup. "Which is why I'd like to know a lot more about you, you see. You are smart and have the right powers. What's left is whether you're willing to do what you have to do."

"And what is that?" Her demon half bubbled in excitement. She had a feeling that what Slade was about to say wasn't going to be voluntary work.

"You can only find out if you agree to this deal, Rachel." He flashed her a confident, pursed smile. Mysterious man, she thought. But certainly not someone whose philosophy would align with the pious Azarathians. Yet, he wasn't an evil maniac. This man before her is a sum of grey areas, a man whose moral alignments are not of the mainstream...

Raven raised her eyebrows again at him as she gave him a small smile. "Do I have time to think over this?"

* * *

He had dropped her off at her apartment after the conversation, with an urge for her to consider carefully. She could sense him to be sincere and no particular evil about him. As much as he was someone with no severe evil alignments, he was also no saint. His moral compass was vastly different from the mainstream. But nothing too dangerous about him, she deduced. Her demonic half was bubbling up in excitement, this time stronger than usual. It was a norm for Raven since the incident of the Great Door - when her father's evil finally merged with her. As much as she had longed for a normal life and to be recognized as someone else other than a dreaded spawn of hell, she realized that the new identity didn't necessarily have to be of an ordinary person. This was a new life. This was a new chance for her to carve out a new name for herself, as opposed to how it was like in Azarath - rigid.

But that norm of her demonic self was changing. Previously on Azarath, where emotions were well-contained, people sparsely dispersed, that task wasn't challenging to say the least. Here on Earth, Jump City is madly dense, and its people no better in handling their emotions. They came with baggage of all sizes, and emotions spanning across a vast, near infinite range. A walk down the street was not as easy as Raven had expected it to be. In hindsight, she had overestimated herself in that aspect. But she had a steely resolve, to get used to it and to train herself to be better. She'd be so good that one day, identifying someone in the city would be no big deal. She had to make it work, or her father would someday break past her barriers and claim her entirely.

Her father will always be the ultimate bane in her life. She had no interest in joining him to pointlessly rule over galaxies and worlds. But that was just her human-half talking. Her demonic-half only desires one thing - to serve her creator. It was always a tiring battle, going back and forth, but she manages to keep it together. Within Raven her resolve was unshakable. No one but her can have a say in what she is and can become.

No one but herself.

* * *

If you like or dislike what you just read, let me know why! Leave a review. Sorry it took a few days, but I'm really trying to sew this plot as tightly as possible.

Love,

Nictophilia


	3. Triggered

I hope the previous chapter wasn't too boring. I really tried to make it interesting LOL but I guess my writing skills are rather down the drain in my age. Consequences of having to handle so many mathematics formulas in school, I suppose.

Also I'd really like to clarify that Raven is under alias on Earth - unsurprisingly Rachel Roth. She has not revealed anything important to him, nor he to her. Also, could we all just assume, for the sake of story continuation, that she just blends in well with the human crowd despite her grey skin? Thank you all!

* * *

She slept well that night. As she woke, she remembered having to manipulate someone weak enough to hand his or her identity over to her. Groaning softly at the thought of this task, her mind switched over to the conversation between her and Slade. Did yesterday really happen?

It was all too convenient - needing a guardian and all, and someone just steps out of the shadows, just like that.

He clearly wanted something from her, but she knew too little of him to have any suspicions. Rubbing her temples, she decided to take a quick breather by meditating for a while to calm herself down. The task ahead of her was difficult, but she would use it as a stepping stone to be better at using her powers.

Or she could just dial Slade on her phone and arrangements would be made straightaway. It was an easy way out - an almost too easy way out... And Raven wasn't ready to trust anyone but herself yet. Changing out into a black t-shirt and denim jeans, she sat cross-legged at the center of her room, closing her eyes as she began her meditation.

 _Take in this entire building's emotions. Inhale. Exhale. I have to start small with my most familiar surroundings. The sadness, anger, the joy... All of it._

Something she sensed jolted her out of her peaceful serenity as her eyes widened with shock.

She felt her father's presence.

No, this could not be. He could not possibly be on this Earth - why else would he have need of her for? Her hands, trembling, reached out to the floor as she tried to stand. As she was in the kneeling position, there was a knock on the door.

With no greeting, nor a call. Her mind was set racing in a panic as she realized her answer - someone had been sent to find her, someone whose vibe contained a trace of her father. It was unmistakable. She knew her father all too well to not recognize him and his associates.

She could not continue staying frozen. Phasing herself out of the room's walls away from the door, she landed on the back alley of the building as she continued to run through the alley's wall and into the adjacent busy street.

 _No! Bad idea! Turn to somewhere secluded Raven! A busy street is definitely not somewhere you'd want to be in this moment now..._

She hurriedly turned away from the streets and headed in the direction of the city park. Not too many people especially with the overcast skies looming ahead. She could already feel a light drizzle on her face as the sun started to retreat into the clouds.

"Purple hair isn't exactly an inconspicuous sight, Rachel." With a gasp, Raven turned behind to see Slade in a tux with a black umbrella over him. "Why are you out here in the rain?"

She didn't know what to feel. One part of her felt incredibly relieved it wasn't a demonic entity chasing up to her. The other wanted to knock his face off for startling her that badly. She decided to follow the former.

"I, uh, thought it'd be better if I took a walk." She tried to manage a smile but she was pretty sure it came out sheepish.

 _I'm bad at hiding emotions._

He stared down at her as he raised a brow and shielded her with his umbrella. "Is something after you, Rachel?"

 _How the hell does this guy know EVERYTHING?_ Her face creased with curious frustration as she kept her eyes on the sidewalk.

Inside his head he recalled the panicked way she had left her building. Not even through the door, but through the walls. For a girl who desired to live as normally as possible, that was one very not-normal way of leaving the house.

"Why do you say that?" She looked back up at him, a giant of a man with muscles that would put an athlete to shame.

 _"_ Because you haven't got your essentials out and I saw you running across the street. What gives?"

"Were you following me?"

"Yes and no. Now, where are you going?"

She stopped abruptly, turning to him again. "Wherever you're going."

 _This girl is strange,_ he thought as he studied her face, searching for a giveaway of an emotion. No, she was well-trained to have a default poker face. _Well then. Let's go somewhere to talk business._

"I'm heading to my favorite cafe for brunch. You're invited."

* * *

The raindrops pelted the glass windows of the cafe as she stared out, waiting for him to return with creamer and sugar.

Someone was clearly out to get her, and he or she was an agent of Trigon. Why would her father seek her out here? And how did he even know she had gone to Earth? _I'm underestimating him. He's an all-powerful, all-seeing entity... How could he not know of my whereabouts?_

Slade slid back into his seat as he returned with coffee. Raven hadn't wanted anything - she was too occupied to eat.

"Something's bothering you." He took a bite of his croquette sandwich.

"You were right." She tore her eyes away from the window, hoping that whatever that was after her had given up, to face Slade. "Something's after me. But I don't know what it is."

"Interesting. And how did you know?"

"I felt something that reminded me of an unpleasant presence. In my room. So I ran the moment someone knocked. It's almost like a horror movie set-up, I know, but I wasn't taking any chances."

"Explain 'unpleasant presence', Rachel." Another bite of the sandwich was taken as he stirred his coffee.

Did she want to trust him? She wasn't sure. But she sure as hell needed him to know just so she could have a shot of securing some protection.

But before she could say anything, there was a flash of lightning and a silhouette briefly appeared at the windows. Raven nearly screamed, but she kept her composure. Barely. Her breathing became heavier as she and Slade stared at each other for a second. She could feel the presence getting stronger and stronger, that brand of evil her father personified so well - a quick glance around her made her realize that the customers in the cafe were all looking at her and Slade.

Oh no. Oh, heavens, Azar, no.

They had begun to take out their weapons and started lunging themselves at the two.

"They're here!" Raven yelped as Slade grabbed the knife on his table and threw it in a curve, knocking back two attackers.

In a state of panic, Raven held on to his left arm as she teleported them to a few blocks down the cafe, behind an unknown building.

* * *

"Let's save the explanations for later, Rachel." He hurriedly reached into his coat and drew out a gun.

"I - uh, didn't know you -"

"I'm always prepared for moments like these." He gave her an assuring look as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Could you - "

A brief click was heard before Slade whipped around at an insane speed and shot someone down the building. The body fell before them, a pool of blood growing around it.

"Very well done, young Raven. You've managed to find someone to be your personal bodyguard...or did you will him into it? Your father would be very pleased with how your abilities have developed." More and more people started to surround her and Slade, and one man stood out from the crowd with his robes of red and black.

He was thin and sinister looking, with graying hair and a goatee.

She could feel her mouth go dry as the combined presence of the crowd followed her. Her own demonic half was rising within her and she knew it. It was roused whenever the presence of evil of near. She could only try to hold it off, and hope nothing else too catastrophic would happen. This fight between human and demon was never-ending, and Raven had accepted it as part of her life.

"Her father." Slade repeated, looking at Raven, then back at the man. "Why are you involved then?" His finger was ever-ready on the trigger, with the gun pointing towards the robed man.

The man laughed throatily. "My good man, seeing as you are an innocent bystander, let us not involve you in a personal family matter of our young subject of interest here - her father has need of her, and we are here to bring her to him. Now if you would allow me, Brother Blood..." His hand reached out towards Raven with eyes glowing. Raven suddenly felt her head hurt, as if someone was trying to worm into her mind. A cry of pain escaped her as she fell to the floor on her right knee, clutching her head with her left hand.

Having little time to react, Slade pulled the trigger and Blood was repelled into the crowd as his followers scrambled to protect him. With a cry of rage, he sprung back on his feet, unscathed by the bullet. On his robe bore a hole where the bullet had been fired, revealing a bullet-proof vest.

Raven's head stopped hurting as it happened, allowing her to stand. As Blood sprung towards them, Raven raised her arms and brought it down in an X-pattern, generating a strong wave of black energy to send everyone flying back. With a yell of rage, she seized control of his body and sent him flying against the building wall.

"No one is taking me anywhere unless I allow it!" Her eyes blazed white with anger. "You can tell my father that whatever he wants from me, he is NOT going to get it!"

Blood chuckled. "Your fate is not yours to decide, silly child..." He got up and motioned his followers to hold back. "An order from our Dark Lord is an order. You are only alive on this planet because He allows it! Now, dear Raven, be a good girl and - "

"I said," Raven snarled, "No." Her hands glowed with black energy again, ready to take on any person. Meanwhile, Slade was taking in this whole magnificent scene laying out before him. Rachel, or Raven, as he had just learnt, was starting to break away from the timid mold she had previously kept herself in.

This girl before him had impressive, strong powers which could be harnessed to do some very glorious deeds. This girl before him was potentially vicious. As the thoughts raced through his head, Brother Blood laughed even harder, as thunder and lightning both played a duet.

"Strong, powerful, and such a rebel! Truly you are of Trigon's blood - I can see the similarity here very well! Do you not think so, my loyal devotees!?" They nodded their heads in agreement, eyeing Raven with utmost fear and wonder. "It is no wonder our Lord wants her by his side so much!"

Her demon was rising again. The last time she felt this agitated and angry, was when she was actually facing her father. In the Great Door. The crowd's presence and evil was a little too much for her take, especially now with the feelings of worship for her bloodline dominating. _These people...are crazy... Why would they even devote their faith to something like Trigon?_

"I am nothing like him!" She yelled as her vision diverged to four. Brother Blood and his flock gasped in shock, as their mockery now turned to legitimate fear. "NOTHING!"

A flash of lightning. Before Raven and Slade lay the headless bodies of the people who had surrounded them. Only Brother Blood remained alive, as he screamed at the sheer horror of it all. Raven had saved him for the last. After all, he was the most annoying.

 _He doesn't deserve such a quick, painless death_ , her vicious demon-half spat.

Slade was stunned, and that was an understatement. _Did she just...? Yes, yes she did..._

Turning to her, he saw for himself that the Rachel he knew was no longer quite human. With eyes blazing in red rage, black energy shot out of her hands towards Blood as her mouth twisted into a sharp, toothy smile.

"You're a worthless man, Blood." Her voice became different, as if two people were saying the same things as her. "You're nothing to my father, as important as you think yourself to be." She had crept into Blood's mind, plugging in every single one of his worst fears to play out before him. "Have fun dying alone in a cannibalistic dimension, Blood." With a wave of her right hand, a portal open, which Raven promptly threw Blood into with her power.

The portal closed, and Raven's human-self awoke with a loud gasp. Staring at the lifeless bodies before her and the growing pool of blood, she took a step back, praying it wasn't real. She closed her eyes and put her hand up her forehead, swaying slightly. _So much fear, suffering and death. I can't believe I just..._

"Rachel." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes widened in further shock as she realized she had forgotten Slade was by her side. With another step back as she looked up at him, not knowing quite else what to do, she quickly teleported herself out of his sight.

Slade sighed as she disappeared before him. "Always running, Rachel. Always running..."

* * *

I am SO excited to bring you guys the next chapter soon. I won't be introducing the Titans so early BUT just wait around till chapter 5 (6?) or so! I need some time to space out time Raven will be spending with Slade and how the two of them would ultimately share a bond that would lead to his adoption of her. Yes, that is a spoiler.

Leave a review if you like this/did not like this! Any suggestions will be welcomed with open arms but please do not come forth with your OC's. No, never been a fan of that concept.

Love,

Nictophilia


	4. Contract

EDIT (11/12/17): Yeah, I removed Chapter 3 and replaced it with a new, better one. As such I really am trying to get this chapter out ASAP so that the Titans can come in soon. Hopefully in the next chapter or in chapter 6. I really don't know actually! Anyway this chapter is going to be longer.

Some of my ideas are inspired from my own life (working life and studying) but other than that I base it off real life events of the world (as you will soon see in the future chapters, but that'd be a tad far away and I won't know if I can update that much). This story idea was the first ever of mine to not involve a relationship (romantic) between Rae and Slade and I'm intending for it to lean towards Rae and Kid Flash. (Since KF did like her in the comics...)

Just a note: The Titans are going to have a live show soon in 2018! It'll be streaming on DC's digital service. I cannot wait to see it!

* * *

"You can't keep running and hiding whenever you feel like it." Slade stood against the wall of her room. He had gone home to change out from his soaked clothes, determined to pursue Raven afterwards. He had opted for a more convenient outfit of jeans with a white long-sleeved shirt.

"You don't know enough to say that." Raven stared at the food Slade had brought her for dinner. "Also, thanks. For this. Because I'm feeling abnormally hungry right now. The ordeal had taken a lot of energy out of me." With a sigh, she opened the lunchbox and started eating at a fast pace.

"I've seen enough to say that. So Raven's your real name?"

She nodded, looking at him. _An odd scene this is. Here I'm sitting on the floor while this wealthy magnate stands before me..._

Slade gave a small smile as he sat on the floor across her, cross-legged as well.

"Why did you run from me?"

She hesitated. "I'm...scared. I'm scared of people seeing me do all that. I'm scared of myself. When it all gets so overwhelming and I lose control. I'm sorry that today happened. It shouldn't have involved you. I could've just been less afraid to face it and not have run from my room in the first place. It's.. like what Blood had said. Family matters." She let her eyes close as she finished. This was why Azarath had feared her, even her own mother at times. She finally understood the capacity of her power and realized that they were about to grow even stronger with every year she ages.

"I don't care for your family matters, Raven. What happened doesn't bother me, not in the slightest. I'm not scared of you. I need you to stop running from this problem of yours. I want you to face it and control it." He squeezed her left arm gently to make a point. "My offer for you still stands. I promise I can help you with your powers. You will learn to use them to your best abilities. You will never fear the Church of Blood or anyone ever again. Not even your father."

"You know, it's funny how I've only been in this world for less than three days and we've already been through this much," She looked up at him. "Thank you for accepting me without fear and judgment. And for even offering to help. I don't know how else to say it but... thanks, Slade." She looked away. "While I'm not so sure about you being able to help me with my powers... I don't think I've anything to lose by agreeing to your offer."

He smiled as his hand felt her head. "Good. Now let's get started on those paperwork of yours."

* * *

Everything was prepared. Today would be her first day at St Pete's and the beginning of her new life. She was determined - to skip a few grades and graduate earlier than her peers, move on to high school and ace that too, and finally graduate college with a perfect GPA.

Slade had it planned out for her too - to graduate college before hitting 18. She knew she could, because on her first day, she was already told to join the 8th graders instead of the 5th. Her entrance test had gotten a perfect score and they decided to sit her through another one for a higher grade.

So at 10 years old, young Rachel Roth Wilson was sitting among peers three years older than her. She had taken Slade's last name as a mark of gratitude to him, and also for convenience.

She didn't see the need to mix with them or befriend anyone, for she was more than comfortable being by herself. They left her alone for they were unsure of what to make of her.

"I heard she skipped 5th grade to join us."

"These immigrants are crazy smart. Where's she from, China?"

"I just wish they'd stop coming here to make us look so dumb.."

She felt their apprehensions and doubts loud and clear. As she walked down the busy hallway, a thousand emotions threatened to swallow up the young empath whole. She was determined to be as invisible as she could in the school. All she needed to do was to interact with a few people, fulfill minimal social obligations, ace her exams, and graduate. School was a perfect setting for her to handle emotions of all sorts, and to control herself under any circumstances. Nobody would even suspect she wasn't a human.

Slade had also sent her to change up her appearances to fit in more with the crowd. Her purple shade was now of a beautiful raven-black, perfectly fitting her name.

Her standard outfit consisted of a pullover hoodie and jeans, complete with a pair of Adidas or occasionally Nike. Not too showy to attract attention, but not too shabby to attract the bullies. She had observed, on her first day, the existing social hierarchy of the school and wondered if all schools were like that, having never been in one before. She recalled the sociology books she had read from Earth and decided that each society, no matter how small, would have their own distributions of power. So it stood to reason that Raven had to avoid being at the bottom and the top if she wanted to go low-profile.

The day passed by fast, and Raven found herself only slightly challenged in the content taught. She had found herself fascinated at Chemistry, Mathematics and the like, but Geography proved boring for her. Even so, the content was easy to grasp, and she found herself feeling confident. She spent some time after school exploring the compound and observing students on their routines, listening in on band practices and robust student debates. It was all so fascinating for her, to be in an environment which many take for granted but she reveled in it. The emotions sustained her and yet threatened to expose her true self. Her life was based on a struggle between emotions, and she was beginning to understand better how to handle it.

* * *

 _One week later..._

Her Math teacher handed her her latest test results as she brushed past her table, remarking, "Great job!" before moving on to other students. Raven glanced down at her score. Perfect score, with extra credit.

"Jesus, would you look at that." A classmate came from behind her and peered at her paper. "You're an absolute genius. I couldn't even pass." He laughed as he said it, in a genuine, self-deprecating fashion. Raven didn't sense anything sarcastic or off about him. He was...sincere. Something which she hadn't felt for a long time, not since meeting Wilson.

The boy held out his hand. "My name's Wallace. West. But just call me Wally."

She returned a small smile and shook his hand. "Rachel."

He was pretty good looking, actually. Flaming red hair with green eyes, and a pretty fit body. Must be a student athlete, she deduced.

"You're new here, aren't you? And if you are, it means you're the one who skipped a ton to join us. Thought it'd be nice to know you since I always see you alone. If you ever need any help - well not in Math of course or studies for that matter... call me! I'll be there in a flash." He winked at her as he raised his left hand to bid goodbye. "See ya tomorrow Rae! Gotta get ready for track now!"

He talked really fast. And ran really fast too. In a second, he was out of the classroom and she was left alone by the side of her desk.

She packed her bag as the room cleared, leaving her by herself. In the distance she could see students streaming out of school and some into other places, but the sight before her was unbelievable. She had never been allowed to mix too much with the outside in Azarath, and here she was coexisting with people of her age gap. _I guess our fate is really what we make it. Had I stayed in Azarath... I'd forever be sheltered._

She let herself have a smile, to enjoy the tiny moment of tranquility.

* * *

"So you're in like all of my classes but I've never noticed until now. Wow." Wally whistled in surprise the next day as he looked at Raven's schedule. "It's like you're hidden from people... Don't be shy mate! We're all friendly here!" He laughed as he patted her back.

She wasn't used to friendliness, but she would adjust to it. Maybe having one person to rely on wouldn't be so bad. Besides...normal life, right? Humans are intrinsically social creatures. She'd give her human-half that. A small circle of friends to rely on would be the next step of assimilation into this world. Although due to the differences in ages, she would wind up being the shortest and scrawniest. Not too assimilating.

She breezed through the day's lessons like it was nothing, and was cold-called once or twice to answer questions, which she did so with no mistakes. She could feel the resignation and envy of her classmates as she answered, knowing that everyone had marked her as a prodigy the moment she entered on her first day. Nothing to worry about, as long as she didn't tread on anyone's toes.

Wally had sat with his other friend in class, Frances Kane. She too, looked at Raven in wonder.

"There's something about immigrant students that make them so determined and smart. What else could explain it?"

* * *

Raven sometimes sat under the tree in the field near school just to observe people while reading from her books. Emotions, of pure joy, carefree and excitement, filled her as she thrived on them. She closed her eyes as she rested, thinking about the work she had to do soon. Midterms were fast approaching, and it had been a frenzy of a week as teachers started to rush through the syllabus. It proved quite challenging for her as she was used to doing everything, from learning to revising, at her own pace, but she had to constantly remind herself that she was no longer home-schooled. No longer in Azarath. No longer - _what was that?_

She turned her head sharply to see Wally leaning on the tree. "Hey?" She said in a confused tone.

"Sup Rae!" He sat down next to her. "Soooo, you come here often? To read?"

She nodded in reply. "Not your kind of thing, I know."

He chuckled and sat himself next to her. "Yeah. Track got cancelled today, that's why I'm free. Track takes up like, 75% of my life, man. No time to read or anything. But I do love running, so it's not a problem. It can take up 150% of my life anytime."

"You want to be an athlete?"

"I hope to be one... Well I don't know actually. Planning for the future's not really my thing." He didn't bother holding back a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"That's all right. You've all the time to think about it when the time comes anyway. I want to graduate college by the time I'm 16." She cast a curious glance sideways to him, to see his reaction. Predictably, his jaw fell open.

"I-I'm not even sure why I'm surprised." He gave a loud laugh. "I always forget you're like a genius. It just doesn't feel that way when I talk to you. That's good, y'know, means you're not a snob about it."

"Thanks Wally." She returned him a grateful smile.

He hesitated for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Y'know, we should hang out some other time. Like, proper."

"Where to, though? I'm hardly the explorer here so -"

"Anywhere! You like amusement parks?"

Her face went blank. Oh, Azar. The amount of adrenaline and emotions contained in such a place would drive her crazy, wouldn't it?

"I'll take that as a no.." Wally interrupted her thoughts while studying her expression. "You're really shy. So amusement parks aren't foryoubutthat'salright!" He suddenly did his speed-talking again. "Let's see where else..."

She put her book back into her bagpack. "It's fine, Wally. I'd love to go to an amusement park here. But I have to run now, don't mind me. How about tomorrow?"

"You bet!"

She thought she had sensed a little nervousness in him despite his eager tone and mood. Maybe she was mistaken.

* * *

Slade had given her a week break after the Blood incident and allowed her to rest. Today was the beginning of him training her to control her powers and to use them well. To be honest she was a little scared. She had seen how lightning fast Slade shot down the devotee from the building. To a certain extent, the way he carried himself while possessing these skills made her inspired to be like him.

After changing out into the suit he had passed to her, she teleported herself to the Wilson Manor, where Wintergreen greeted her. "Welcome to the Wilson Manor, Miss Roth. Master Wilson would be happy with your punctuality."

He led her down to the deeper end of the mansion, deeper than the level of the subway. She was awestruck while she followed Wintergreen, absorbing the sights before her. Machines, robots and large screens with CCTV screenings - this was truly something.

 _So that's how he keeps tabs on me. Not like that's totally a bad thing._

Finally, she caught sight of him, with his back turned towards them and observing an ongoing scuffle between the police and a man dressed in a black suit with a light bulb emblem on his chest on the screen.

"Good evening, Raven." Slade turned around from the gigantic screen. "I'm glad you're punctual." He was dressed in a tank with basketball shorts, complete with

She gave a small smile as she thought of what Wintergreen had said earlier. "I wouldn't want to be late. Who's that on the screen?"

"Someone unimportant. To start off, here's a schedule I've made for you." He handed her a piece of paper with detailed timetable slots and in each box an indication of what time she was supposed to arrive at his place. "We start with physical training. When your body is fit, there is little to fear in situations when you're hunted and stalked. What follows is discipline. Which is a good thing as you cope with school as well as my missions in the future."

He gestured to her to follow him into a room which housed several intimidating strength and cardio equipment.

It was an intense training session for a 10 year old girl, who had to run several miles before moving on to strength training. To be fair, she had been put through training of equal rigor back in Azarath but it was mental instead of physical.

Either way, both made her feel like dying.

* * *

 _4 weeks later:_

Raven had to admit, ever since training started she had been feeling refreshed and pretty active. Of course, the initial agony of body aches all over plagued her for about a week or so, but it ended fast. Her demonic anatomy could be the reason why she found it easier to adapt to physical exertion, something which she and Slade agreed on. He was an effective instructor - he had no room for nonsense or shirking of the sort. He'd make a professional coach had he opted for an alternate career, she felt. In the course of 4 weeks, he revealed little by little his history and stories to her; over post-training dinners and car rides when she was sent home.

Slade Wilson was from the military and had graduated the top of his cohort, in the process earning himself many badges, medals and awards. That would explain his emphasis on physical training and routine drills. In the army he met a woman who bested him in combat - Adeline Kane, now Adeline have two sons, Grant and Joseph, both with worlds of difference between them. Grant was a miniature Slade Wilson, but Joseph - or Joey as they call him - preferred music and art.

A beautiful family, she thought. _Such a pity you'd never have a family as close to normal as this,_ a voice whispered in her head. She pushed the thought out quickly. She didn't need a family, nor did she need Slade to be like one. Alone was good. Having Slade as a mentor was enough. She had broken away from whatever little memories she had of her mother since Arella wasn't permitted anywhere near her during her formative years. New, clean slate for herself to carve. For her and her only.

Along the way, apart from just running and lifting, she was beginning to enjoy learning new things. Gymnastics, combat tactics, telekinesis training, and many more - it was amazing how much was packed into a 4-hour session for her to train. By the end of the month, she could hold her own against advanced programmed bots and successfully wield her own blades. They were metal hilts which required Raven's black energy to form a crackling blade, as a way for her to focus her energy and maximize its deadliness i.e. power. They could cut through anything so far - rocks, metal, concrete, and so on. The first time she tried moving a car with her mind, it nearly took her entire energy to lift it. Now, she could make it seem as if she was lifting the car with one hand effortlessly.

Progress. Raven felt more than satisfied with her's. So was Slade Wilson as he began to realize the fruits of his labor. Raven was only ten. She was only going to get even better and stronger as the years pass.

The next thing for her to learn was how to fire.

* * *

 _Fast forward to 2 weeks later._

A sound of gun shot cut through the air as Raven leaped over the black Sedan, somersaulting in the air before firing another two more shots in different directions. Landing on her feet steadily, the sight of three targets shot and killed gave her reason to congratulate herself on accomplishing what she had set out to do. Three perfect head shots and she was barely scratched in the simulated crossfire.

All around her faded as Slade walked into the room, holding a black box tied with purple ribbon.

"You've earned every bit of this, Raven. I'm more than pleased at your rapid progress. But your training won't pay off until you actually use your skills in real life. I want you to have this - and meet me at the rooftop at midnight sharp. Got it?"

Raven nodded as she took the box from him. "Got it." The box opened to reveal a costume similar to one she saw on the way down to the basement training facility. A concealing hood attached to a mid-length cape, full body jumpsuit and body guards.

"From here on, Raven, you and I are now working partners. You will be known as my apprentice, and you'll need a new name for this line of work you'd be doing... What for, you might wonder? You'll find out at midnight." He turned away to head to the showers. "In the meantime, I'll let you name yourself. See you."

"See you." She turned away to leave the room with her gift and to shower in the guest room that was provided to her.

* * *

 _Few minutes before midnight. Roof top of the Wilson Manor._

"You're early," Slade remarked as the dark energy encircled the spot next to him and brought forth Raven, dressed in her apprentice uniform. "You can wear this suit for training from now on, by the way. You'll be wearing it for a long time to come."

"It feels nice." She looked up at the sky after tearing her eyes away from the suit Slade was wearing. "It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Stars are especially gleaming today. But time won't wait for us to finish stargazing. We've got work to do." He cast a sideway glance to her. "You know me as Slade Wilson personally, but in my other line of work... behind this mask, they call me Deathstroke. Nothing much, just the best-paid mercenary in the world."

She let out a small laugh, not knowing what else to say. "You get paid your worth. Speaking of names...how does 'Midnight' sound?"

"Good enough."

"So ... what's for tonight?"

"Tonight, Raven, we crash into the White House."

 _What?_

"The president?" She sounded astonished.

"No, not him. Not yet, at least. Someone in the White House has ruffled the feathers of this particular client of mine... He has requested that we...make it explosive. Target to be killed is Timothy Cheney. Some relative of the President. Unimportant, really."He passed her a cut-out of his face. "Familiarize yourself. Wouldn't want you making the honorary head kill on the wrong person."

"I'll manage." She passed the photo back, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Time for a trip to Washington."

There was a flicker of darkness, and then nothing else.

 _White House. About 0010 hours._

"...Look at it! Endless potential in this region, and we're already readying our troops to strike the moment the government gets to make a case for America's intervention! It's a promised re-election!" A man in an Armani, dressed with gold bands on at least 5 fingers on both hands, was hosting his table of other smartly-dressed guests. "Just say the magic word 'terrorism' and every American would be begging to jump on the wagon!"

 _Elsewhere._

Landing on the rooftop of a building within a 100-meter radius of the White House, Raven's telekinesis managed to shut off all surveillance of the White House, following Slade's coordinates of where the cameras were hidden. Time to act fast.

 _White House, 0011 hours._

"Yeah but with you and your run-in with you-know-who last fortnight you'd never know if it'd undermine your brother's credibility in front of the press. Y'know the media these days..." Another man interjected. "Not trying to bring down the mood here but have you made sure he's taken care of already?"

"He wouldn't try anything. Trust me..." The Armani-clad host dismissed his friend's concern with a flick of his hand. "What can he possibly do? _Stab_ me?" He laughed.

There was a loud crash as Slade and Raven crashed through the glass windows of the room. The CCTVs in the room went dead with a zap.

"Not stab per se, Timothy!" Slade exclaimed mockingly. "He's even asked for your head!"

The men scrambled to arm themselves and security burst in. It was a chaotic mess, but Raven had learnt to revel in frenzy of emotions. It fed her. Empowered her. And most importantly... her head was clear. The training sessions had paid off.

Timothy was easy to identify. The most extravagantly dressed and also the least handsome (by her standards, at least), he was an easy kill. Slade's twin rifles filled up the atmosphere as magazines emptied out shooting at the guests dressed in suits. Raven had sliced her way past the security that had barged in, lunging for Timothy. Knocking him against the wall with her knee and placing a steady foot on his chest, her twin blades rested in an X around his neck.

"Please! Don't kill me please!" Timothy screamed as his hands tried to look for a nearby stray weapon.

"That's not for you to choose." Raven replied as she raised her right arm to bring down her blade.

 _Schnick!_

"He'll be happy with this Christmas gift." Slade remarked as Raven held Tim's head with telekinesis. "Let's go."

* * *

"We interrupt this program to bring you BREAKING NEWS! There has been a horrifying, bold and audacious attack on the White House last night which has resulted in Timothy Cheney, business magnate assassinated. He was found with his head missing -" TV's across America blared as the nation woke the next morning.

"Truly a tragedy, Mary, Timothy was said to be -"

"I have no words to what Mrs Cheney must be feeling right now -"

"We send our thoughts and prayers to the White House -"

"-and this is Bethany Snow from Good Morning America-"

"GOD SAVE AMERICA FOR WE HAVE SINNED -"

Wally heaved a heavy sigh as he walked past news outlets playing out live broadcasts and coverage at the crime scene.

"Crazy, isn't it?" He looked at Frances as they walked. "People can just pay people to break in and lop the head off of a person.."

"I know!" Frances exclaimed. "It's all so scary! Who would want to do such a thing? I can't even look at videos of farm animals dying.."

"Hey Wally, hey Frances." Raven appeared at the traffic light which the duo were waiting at. "How's it going?"

"Well, rocked by scandal as with everybody else, Rachel. Seen the news?"

"I'd be blind to not have seen. I don't know enough about America yet, but -"

"Oh my god Rachel," Frances interrupted, "I'm so sorry you've to see this side of our country, I mean it's so tragic and all! Please don't take this as a norm here, I swear. Americans are super nice people. These things... These are rare. We have superheroes like Superman and all on our side to protect us too!"

"Don't...worry Frances," Raven was slightly taken aback at the reaction. "I won't leave this place just over one matter. I think you guys are very good to me. And I'm very grateful for that." She offered them a smile.

 _Weird. Smiling isn't me at all but... I'll have to keep up appearances._

"Yeah it's alright, Rae," Wally added, "This one is an isolated case. And there goes the school bell. Gottagonowbyegirls!" He zoomed off as the girls waved back.

It was a strange feeling from everyone. The tragic mourning of half the nation, the elation of a quarter, and the indifference of the rest. They were almost savory to Raven. But she needed to suppress them and channel them the right way, lest it became an outlet of exploitation for her dreaded father.

As an individual, the thrill of having this secret life had no adverse effect on her. She understood it was morally wrong to murder. But she also understood she had to hold up her end of the deal with Slade, as well as a new concept of how not everyone was worth saving. Definitely not Timothy Cheney, she reasoned.

The day went on as usual, as the students of St Peter's Institute lived their own lives, blissfully unaware of the assassin trainee in their midst.

* * *

 _In a place literally out of this world. The Justice League Watchtower._

"I don't believe this, Bruce. You're saying you think Deathstroke pulled this off? With zero evidence left behind as to how he broke into one of the most heavily guarded places of America?" Superman rested his head on his left palm as he pondered in frustration.

"I haven't finished my sentence, Clark. Deathstroke was definitely not alone." Batman narrowed his eyes as he said it. "He had help."

"Then who could it be working with him? He has always been thought of as a solo figure..." Wonder Woman turned towards the glass windows of the meeting room. "I can't imagine anyone who'd be able to help him pull off a stunt as bold as this."

"Reports show that security systems were down exactly 10 seconds before the the attacker, or attackers, crashed through the windows. That meant all cameras. There weren't even any reports of suspicious figures lurking around the compound minutes before the attack. It all happened at once. And as much as we'd like to believe Deathstroke is capable enough... he's not." Batman leaned forward as he stood up from his seat. "He can't have done it all in one go."

"Then how do we find out who this mysterious helper is?" Hawkgirl replied. "No cameras, no tapes or anything. No surviving witnesses either." She looked away, feeling a hint of sadness.

Batman turned around. "That's where the whole world's wrong, Hawkgirl."

The rest gasped as Batman walked towards the computer screen of the meeting room. "Someone saw something." The screen moved to reveal the profile of a young teenaged girl. "I think she might be able to help."

The screen flashed to a Snapchat story posted by a snazzykins95.

"You would NOT believe what just happened to me, it's totally crazy! Okay so first I - *gasp* - what just happened behind me?!"

The video zoomed in to two dark figures atop a building, whose dressing included tints of orange. "Oh my god did they just... disappear?!" The video was grainy as it zoomed in, before the two figures disappeared into thin air.

"That's enough weird for today! I swear!"

The screen came back to blue. Everyone else stared blankly at Batman, who was already heading towards the door. "I suggest we find Deathstroke. Now."

* * *

Okay this chapter is getting too long. I'm sorry! I hope it was good enough. I'm thinking the Titans will finally come in like 2 chapters later. I will make it happen. I need a foundation for this story haha. And reviews. Do leave a review or subscribe if you like what you just read!

Love,

Nictophilia


	5. Spotted

16/12/17

I am so on a roll, because I've been working on this story so much recently! I really do love being on holiday. School truly sucks the life out of me.

I hope this chapter will be less lengthy.

PS: The look for Hawk and Dove for the Titans live show just came out today! EEEK *fangirl shriek*

* * *

 _Mother once shared about her origins and time on Earth. She loved Christmas, and winter was her favorite season. She loved how it was perfectly acceptable to stay home all day long during the cold, instead of being expected to go out and get some sun in the summer._

 _This is probably the only thing I share in common with her._

 _It's a pity, really. Arella would never be as close to me as Azar once was. But Azar died, and now there's no one._

Raven looked over the city atop a skyscraper in her new suit, feeling liberated and fresh. The cold winds have begun blowing into the city, and she loved the feeling of it brushing against her face, which was concealed completely by her hood.

But now wasn't the time to sight-see. Raven was where she was precisely because of one thing - her father. Or more specifically, _his_ followers. The same denomination of people who tried to abduct her on her second day on Earth.

With all the power she had now it'd be a waste if she didn't spend them fighting against her so-called creator, she reasoned. Besides, she was set on never letting anyone be his vessel anymore. Trigon's family tree would die with her the day she takes her last breath. She was going to make sure of it.

She took out a notepad and a pen, beginning to write up a list.

1) Church of Blood, Gotham (led by Brother Sebastian Blood now)

2) Church of Blood, Los Angeles (Brother unknown)

... and so forth

She had been diligently poring over newspaper clippings, online articles, websites and even social media outlets. They had begun to focus on public relations as a means to boost their popularity and appeal.

She also noted the dates which these churches would convene and choose a member to be the Summoner. That was what they picked her mother for - to summon and to be in contact with Trigon. Except that contact with Trigon proved to be the worst mistake Arella had ever made in her life.

Before she knew it, the page was filled with neatly detailed tables and plans as to what to do with the churches. In all the states of America, they existed in only less than half.

"A grand plan you got there." Slade came up from behind her as she shut her notepad and stuck her pen among the pages.

"Thanks. I've spent some time reading and searching about everything to do with the Church of Blood. I'm surprised there are this many people who are dumb enough to join it. It's worrying, really. In other universes and galaxies they place faith in him out of sheer terror and force. Yet here on Earth..." She shook her head in disbelief. "It's ridiculous. It almost makes me not want to stop my father from coming here to conquer this universe."

"Welcome to America, kid. That's the First Amendment for you. Frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You do you, Deathstroke." Raven stood up, getting ready to leave with him for training. "Let's go."

* * *

"You get better and better by the day, Raven." Slade remarked as she threw him back with a kick powered by her dark energy. He landed on his feet as he absorbed the impact by digging his feet against the ground. Lunging forward with his metal staff in hand, he faked a left strike before striking right. Raven fell back as she was hit, grunting in the process. "But there's still room for improvement." He held out his hand for her to stand up.

"There always will be." She got up and dusted her hands. "This is unrelated, but recently with what happened to Cheney, I realized that my hold on emotions became a lot stronger."

"All credited to the environments I had you exposed to. That night when the room went crazy with panic I wondered if you were able to take it all in. You were."

 _I had you desensitized to blood, gore and violence. If that doesn't work then I don't know what will, Raven._

"Thank you. I really didn't think it'd ever be possible -"

"Anything is with me, Raven." He smiled at her as he took down his mask. "Let's go. Dinner's ready."

Wintergreen burst into the room in panic. "Master Wilson! Joey is missing!"

"On second thoughts," muttered Slade as he put his mask back on, "You go ahead. I'll be back soon."

 _Five hours later._

Sometimes Raven brought schoolwork to the manor to do after she had finished dinner. Her own rented room had no table nor any furnishings other than a mattress, and it was hardly a conducive place for homework. She had been saving up the allowance Slade doles out to her for food, transport and clothing, but it wasn't quite enough to buy any furniture.

It was when she had just finished drilling exercises for math that rain began to pour heavily. It was time to continue with her research on her father's earthly minions.

Wintergreen activated the supercomputer for Raven as she slid into the swivel chair. "Thank you, Wintergreen."

"You're welcome, Raven."

Raven began to mark on a printed map of America the different states which had a church for Trigon, detailing their coordinates and dates of convent along with it. She had already tracked down each of the individual church's Brothers and leaders, recording their employment and residential addresses on another piece of paper.

 _There will be no more Arellas and Ravens after I'm done with this._

No sooner had she wrapped up her own little project than the doors of the mansion burst open with a bang. Slade staggered into the living room, drenched and dripping from head to toe, with his hand covering his right eye.

She could sense it. Physical pain, emotional anguish, and a broken heart. Running towards him as Wintergreen helped him over to the couch, her soft hands touched his face as she stood behind the couch with her head tilted up. A blue glow followed as she began to whisper.

"Your pains unto me... your pains unto me..."

Slade let out a soft groan as his profuse bleeding began to stop. Raven grunted in pain as she tried her hardest to heal his eye before letting go of his face.

"I can't heal it entirely. I'm sorry -" She rubbed her temples as she felt the sting of the pain she had just absorbed. It hurt a lot, especially with the emotions she had tried to drain from him. A little overwhelming for her, she thought, to see a capable man in such a state.

"No." His hand rested on her shoulder as she sat next to him. "You did good." Slade continued to slump in the couch, nursing his pain with the towels Wintergreen brought.

"Sir I -" Wintergreen began shakily.

"She shot me. Addie shot me." He turned to look at Raven. "My wife shot my eye out because my actions have caused my second-born to have his throat slit."

"Throat slit?!" Wintergreen repeated in shock. "Joey... Joey is alive then?"

"He is, Wintergreen. But I don't think he'll ever talk again. Addie was beyond enraged."

"Well, sir, you had intended to tell her sooner or later..." Wintergreen heaved a sigh. "A pity. I'm sorry this happened, Master Wilson."

"I'm the one who should be..." Slade tilted his head upwards as he spoke. "...And I suppose I'll be living here permanently now."

He was hurting badly on the inside, but put up an impressively strong front. Raven could sense overwhelming unspoken anguish from him, but she knew better than to speak further.

"It's not a good time for you, I know, but just let me know any changes in plans you have, alright?" Raven gently held to his arm as he tried to get up. "Or if you ever need some, uh, emotional healing."

"I'll be fine, Raven. Thank you for helping me. Schedule goes on as per normal - this won't affect anything. You still need to train your powers and I'm not going to let my issues get in your way of progress."

She teleported herself back home that night.

* * *

Adeline Kane was furious. There are no words to truly describe the level of anger she felt, but 'furious' would suffice. Her husband of nearly ten years had just caused their second-born to become a mute.

He had refused to give Joey's captors the name of the person who had hired him to kill their leader. A _code_ of the assassin, he claimed. He thought he was fast enough to take the kidnappers down before they did anything to Joseph.

He was wrong.

That night, Adeline learnt of the double life her husband had been leading without the family's knowledge - by day he was Slade Wilson, wealthy businessman, and by night, Deathstroke the Terminator. Years prior to their marriage, he volunteered himself for a military experiment to turn him into a supersoldier. It didn't work well enough for the army to be impressed, for it endangered his health greatly - but as the years passed and his body began to stabilize, he hid his new abilities from nearly everyone - save Wintergreen.

He was a thrill-seeker bent on being the very best in his field. And that had led him to be the most in-demand assassin in the dark society's underworld, fetching the highest prices on contracts for he had never failed.

That night as she shot his eye out in fury, she swore to work against him and to never have anything to do with him ever again. The idea of having a killer as both husband and father was beyond disturbing to her, let alone her two young sons. He had been a liar, all this while, and she felt sick, right to the stomach.

In his selfishness and greed, Slade Wilson never once thought that his activities would put his beloved family in the crosshairs of his enemies.

What was that old Chinese saying? That paper could never contain fire?

That fire burned his family. The Wilsons would never see their father ever again.

* * *

The news of Timothy Cheney was beginning to bore Raven to bits, but everyone around her wouldn't stop talking about it.

She began to zone out in class as she thought about the happenings of the previous night, and wondered if Slade was really in a good shape to be continuing with her training.

Wally slipped her a note. _Don't forget about today at 2pm! :)_

Smiling to herself, she scribbled back on the paper. _How can I forget? Can't wait!_

Class was ending early today, and he had asked her out to the amusement park. Was it a date? Raven pushed the thought out of her head. _Well he isn't as ugly as most of the other boys in the school, but... I am ten. He is thirteen going on fourteen. How does that all add up?_

Regardless, Raven wouldn't mind him as a date, but she worried about how what happened to Slade and his family would happen to her too.

The bell soon rang, and Raven and Wally were out of the classroom in a jiffy. "I know what the best rides there are. I can't wait for you to try them all. Hurry, Rae!" The words tumbled out of him as they both hurried to stuff their books into their lockers.

"I get you, Wally, I get you... but I can only walk so fast..." Her short height and legs disadvantaged her greatly as Wally grabbed her arm.

"Oh right, I always forget you're like, ten. Kept thinkin' you're my age. Ha! Sorry Rae!" He finally slowed down as they approached the bus stop. "Or maybe I'm just too excited!"

His enthusiasm was precious. This boy had the purest emotions of joy and genuineness - and Raven loved being next to him, soaking up the bright feelings from the usual troubled ones in school. _Again, suppress. Channel them. Control it._

It wasn't before long that they finally reached the park. Wally made a beeline for the Battlestar Galactica ride as an amused Raven followed.

The atmosphere was most pleasant. It was just like Wally, but amplified. Still, not something she minded after all the chaos, fear and tragedy that have been emanating from people for the past few days.

She was put through multiple scares and jerks along the rides she took with him, but none of them were too overwhelming. It was a positive sign to Raven that her control over her emotions was getting a lot better. _This is what happens when I am exposed to the outside world instead of being kept in an emotionally sterilized environment,_ she realized. And she saw that it was good.

Wally's yells and screams were most entertaining. It was a side of him she never really got to witness through their interactions in school. She finally understood why he had insisted for them to go out. It was a way to get to know each other outside of the institution where they first met - and Raven suddenly felt warm all over, touched by the friendliness extended to her by someone who just didn't have to do all that.

Having tried nearly all the rides in the park, it was 4pm when Wally and Raven parted ways. He handed her a teddy bear which he had won at a booth. "Take this, Rae. I won it for you, actually."

She took the bear with a curious expression, feeling one for the first time. "Thank you, Wally. That's very sweet of you."

He winked at her before he boarded the bus home. "It's what I do best, Rae! See ya tomorrow!"

She wasn't mistaken the last time they had met in the park. Wally was nervous, but he insisted on putting on a confident front. The need to impress was there. But why? She hadn't done anything to attract him in the slightest... Or was it her doing? Did she unintentionally influence him to fall for her? It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. She would have to consciously manipulate him - but nothing of that sort happened. Raven was happy being a figure of solidarity.

It was all too strange to her, to feel this from someone in a long time, not since times she spent with Azar in the lush gardens of Azarath's greatest temple. Love, and all its sub-feelings such as care and fondness, were feelings most distant to her. Slade did care for her, yes, but this was on a different scale.

She dropped the thoughts and took her bus back home to change up for training.

* * *

"Oh my god! That was stupid. That was cheesy. Rachel isn't the kind who digs that!" Wallace West was having a teenage crisis. He lay on his bed sprawled, replaying the scenes from a few hours ago.

"She probably thinks I was acting really weird." Wally groaned as he grabbed his pillow to cover his face in frustration. "Think, Wally, think!"

"What seems to be the trouble there?" A smiling Flash leaned on the wall of the bedroom looking at Wally. "Sounds like someone's head over heels for an unfortunate girl."

"Aaah! How long have you been there!" shrieked Wally, sitting upright in fright. "Bart, I told you to knock the next time you want to come in!"

"Sorry, Wally! I have urgent matters to discuss with you. I mean after all, you are Kid Flash. You deserve to know what's been going on."

"Okay, if this is about Tim Cheney I am going to -"

"Well, it is about him. Sort of."

"Ugh! I'm so tired of that dude's name!" Wally groaned as he fell back on the bed again. "I'm surprised the Bats hasn't figured it out yet. What is it?"

"Batman has managed to confirm Deathstroke's involvement," Flash began, "but this time it's different. Deathstroke has a partner now, and this is... this is terrible news, basically."

"I knew it was him from the start, but help? Since when did the all-capable assassin need any help? And how's this relevant to me anyway?"

Flash sighed as he paced around Wally's room. "Reports from informants have said that Deathstroke's new operating base or home is now in this city. Which means -"

"-that his assistant is also from this place." Wally finished the sentence for him. "Okay, got it. I'll keep a lookout and act like how Bats acts in Gotham. Any gargoyles to recommend for perching?"

"There's also another thing. Batman managed to deduce the profile of this assistant of Deathstroke from a Snapchat video. He said it's a girl, about 4 feet 6? Doesn't look older than 11 from her physical profile. Our interest is to nab this assistant because judging from the powers she has, she's real bad news for everyone."

"Roger that, Bart. I'll start patrolling tonight."

"It's about time you became a defender of this city anyway, Wally. I think you'll be alright."

He beamed up to the Watchtower, leaving Wally to resume his romantic woes.

* * *

 _11pm, on the balcony of an unnamed condominium._

"We have a new job tonight, Raven. It's not as exciting as your first one, but you'll get used to the up's and down's of this job." Slade took out his gun, standing on the ledge of the balcony with Raven. "Standard kill."

She understood what that meant, as part of the book of codes Slade had passed to her some days prior. "So when do we strike?"

"When a black van rolls by and some people get out of it to unload some nice white parcels of meth."

"Tch. Drug mules." She kept her eyes trained on the road. "How many are there to take care of?"

"There'll be about four of them, but just any two to send a message. We split." Slade replied, preparing his gun. They were about 50 meters away from street level, leaving a good distance to provide accurate shots. "The hard part comes in making the van explode."

Just then, a black van did arrive and come to a stop. Four men wearing sunglasses began unloading boxes from the trunk, blissfully unaware of what was about to hit them.

Two quiet snips and the deal was done. Cries of shock and fright sounded as two unfortunate men fell to the floor.

Now was the time for Raven to showcase her abilities. Her eyes glowed white as her energy focused on tearing apart the vehicle. There was a resounding boom as the two survivors were thrown backwards from the impact.

Too easy. But the duo would take whichever contract that offered the highest pay.

* * *

 _Watchtower of the Justice League. 0104 hours._

Wonder Woman sank in her seat as Green Lantern zoomed in on the accident site of the exploded van. "Another impossible act of violence by Deathstroke?"

"He could have planted a bomb in the van before any of them got to it, to be fair." Batman pointed out. "Those head-kills are easy for his standards. But this time, he's not as hidden anymore. Security cameras in the vicinity have already captured the faces of two people responsible for this."

The screen switched to a grainy CCTV footage of the duo readying their weapons.

Wonder Woman clenched her fist in anger. "That person next to him looks too young to be murdering people like that. Deathstroke is a monster who must be stopped immediately!"

"Diana, there's a lot of things in this world that would surprise you." Superman crossed his arms, glaring at the screen. "But honestly? I don't believe it either. She really is just a kid."

"We all know Deathstroke is an unrepentant killer, but this kid probably has a shot at reforming." Green Lantern, aka John Stewart, remarked. "She's new. Maybe he manipulated her and took advantage of her - you never know."

"I agree with John." Batman walked over, tapping on the keyboard. "This kid is something else. Too dangerous to be manipulated into being a killing machine."

Hawkgirl joined the rest as they crowded around the screen. "So her powers aren't limited to just teleportation now. It's confirmed to be telekinesis via the form of some...dark magic."

"Indeed, Shayera." Martian Manhunter replied. "I wonder what more she has in store."

"We need to get moving. Cameras are showing that Deathstroke is still out there. They probably have more people to finish off, and we need to stop them."

Beaming themselves to the nearest location where Deathstroke was last seen, it didn't take long for Martian Manhunter to track the duo down using his psionic powers and Superman's acute hearing.

"I sense company approaching." Raven turned sharply around to be greeted by the League glaring at Deathstroke.

"So you've moved on from being just an assassin to a child-manipulator, Deathstroke?" Superman took a step towards them. "You need to stop this. Now."

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly, Superman. You mean Batman is allowed to have sidekicks and I'm not?" Slade questioned mockingly. Raven had to turn away giggling a little. _This man. This man is impossible._

Batman was slightly offended. "I don't manipulate them or make them kill people, Deathstroke. There's a huge difference there."

"What you're doing is despicable, even for you." Wonder Woman added as she took out her lasso of truth.

Slade rolled his eye (well he doesn't have the other one anymore) and turned to Raven. "How about you tell them?"

"I'm here by choice." Raven confirmed. "Also," she turned to Slade, "Does their presence here means they're going to stop us?"

"The answer is a huge yes, unfortunately." Slade brought out his twin blades as the rest of the League got into fighting positions. "But the good news is that you can do the job alone. I'll handle them."

He charged towards the League as Raven hopped off the building. But Wonder Woman's lasso lashed at her, pulling her back to the League. "You are not going anywhere, young one!" Wonder Woman said firmly as Raven hit the floor. Martian Manhunter sprang at the opportunity to dissuade her psychologically by entering her mind.

It was a bad decision.

He yelled in pain and turned away, crouching on the floor in agony.

 _On what had happened:_

 _J'onn entered a world which was unparalleled to the human ones he had been in. Floating rocks populated the space as a solitary figure sat upon a throne made of skulls at its base._

 _"Fool. You thought you could change me if you came inside my head, hmm?" The figure slowly stood up, stepping out of the shadows. It was the girl but she looks different, thought J'onn. Her eyes opened to reveal four glowing red eyes, as black, crackling energy began to ran through her arms. "How about I change you instead, Martian Manhunter?" A bird (was it a raven?) shot out of her body as she spoke, charging towards him. It entered him and shocked every fiber of his being, producing unspeakable images of his torturous time on Mars and filling him with a desire of vengeance and bloodlust._

 _He could only scream in pain as he struggles with his inner good, yelling over and over again that this was not him._

 _Raven's mouth twisted into a smile as she began to absorb his suffering._

Outside _,_ Superman and Hawkgirl were busy dealing with Deathstroke. He was lethal and fast, and had already disarmed Shayera of her mace.

As Martian Manhunter fell back with pain, Batman managed to help him up as Wonder Woman tugged Raven towards her with her lasso, holding the girl up with one hand by grabbing the neck of her costume.

"The lasso of truth will reveal yourself to me. Who are you?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"Your lasso can't do anything to me." She spat as she struggled. "But I would voluntarily tell you that my name is Midnight."

Teleporting herself away from the lasso, Raven swished out her blades and charged it up with dark energy. Sensing Batman about to throw something at her from behind, she defended herself as she slashed his batarang into two.

"We don't want to hurt you," Batman growled as he sparred with Raven. He managed to grab her from the back and lifted her to his height to

"You're all getting really annoying." With a cry, her eyes glowed red as her soul self emerged to sweep the League members, enveloping them in darkness.

Deathstroke seized the opportunity to hurriedly finish off their last target for the night, leaving Raven alone with the League.

"Bru - Batman... where are we?" Wonder Woman groaned as she gained consciousness.

"Did she just teleport us to Washington DC?" Martian Manhunter asked incredulously. "But what -"

"It's a taunt." Batman got up angrily. "She put us here in front of the White House to tell us that she was the one who killed Cheney."

"Smart as ever, Batman." Raven leaned against the lamppost the League had landed next to. "Why do you all look so surprised?"

Hawkgirl shook her head. "Because you're like, eleven? What on earth -"

"Ten, actually." Raven corrected her. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go." With a flick of her hand, she disappeared.

The League was left to themselves as they reflected over what had just happened.

"She's not human." J'onn was the first to speak. "I entered her mind. It's dark. Dangerous. Definitely not from Earth."

"What did you see?" Superman asked.

J'onn sighed. "Demon-like. Four eyes. It's a kind of presence I know all too well... She managed to find my worst fears and used them against me, to paralyze me. It's frightening to know that she possesses such powers and yet not use them for good."

"Four eyes. That sounds good enough a clue we can work with. We'll hit up the database files and do a quick sweep. I'm sure we'll find something." Batman dusted his shoulder as he spoke.

"I would agree with J'onn. My lasso had no effect on her, when it should have. That means there's power within her to actually resist Zeus. This is so worrying." Wonder Woman turned away in pain. "To see a child have such destructive tendencies, I just -"

"I know, Diana. But there's nothing we can do except to stop her now. We gave her a chance tonight. No more next time." John replied.

The rest said nothing as they beamed back up to the Watchtower.

* * *

Slade carried Raven into the living room as she used the last of her energy to teleport them back to the manor.

"Wow. That took a lot out of me." Raven flopped onto the couch as she took in heavy breaths. "I never tried doing that before. Resisting a God's power, astral projections and teleportation of resistant souls.. on top of all that heavy fighting...god..."

"You managed to put up a strong front in spite of the fact that the feat sapped your energy. That's impressive." Slade removed his mask to reveal an eye patch.

"It's called my soul self. Doesn't come out all the time, only when I get really mad. It's a...representation of the part of me my father owns." Her eyes shut tightly as she groaned before passing out.

Slade sighed as he paused to think over the skirmish with the League. Whatever he did, he had never attracted the attention of the League before, save for a few times. They took a special interest in Raven, and he could imagine Batman going all out to figure out her real identity. It was bad news as it meant that Raven would have to fly low-profile for now.

He couldn't risk losing his apprentice just to earn a few more million dollars. If they ever managed to capture her, her abilities would be wasted in being suppressed or confined.

Slowly stripping himself as he made his way to his bathroom, he pondered over what future Raven could have.

Meanwhile, Raven fell into a deep abyss in her own mind. She was dreaming, but also not dreaming. All around her were lava, flames and an apocalyptic world turned to stone as she got up, exhausted from the night's ordeal.

 **"I see that you have finally awakened."** A voice boomed around her. **"How long I've desired to speak to you, daughter, ever since you turned your back on Azarath."**

"You're not going to get any favors from me, Trigon." Raven snarled as she braced herself. "Why are you even here?"

He laughed. **"I have called you here today to remind you that your fate is to inherit this world, with me. The day will come sooner than you think. And while I may not be able to enter your dimension... don't you forget that I'm watching your every move."**

"Even if I were to own the world, Trigon..." Her left hand powered up with a black bolt. "You will have no part in it."

He gave another one of his maddening laughs again. **"Truly, daughter, your dark side is developing very well. Is it any wonder Blood had said you and I are so alike?"** Another laugh. **"One day, you will come to realize it."**

"You wish. As long as I draw breath, I will never be fighting on the same side as you, and I'll make sure of it."

 **"You cannot think to defeat your father alone."**

"I'm not alone, Father." She spat the last word like it was poison.

 **"Ha ha! That mercenary guardian of yours would sell you out the moment I offer him all the riches in the world, Raven. You cannot deny this because you know it's true. He doesn't care for you. He cares only about your powers and how they can benefit him."**

"NO!" yelled Raven in anger as she tried to blast him with her dark energy. "I - "

She woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavily.

* * *

No, she didn't defeat the JL, she only teleported them somewhere to not bother her and Slade. Just to clarify... ~~~

Hopefully the Teen Titans can start appearing by the end of the next chapter! :) I'm going to fast forward things a bit. Fast forward by say, about... 5 years? Stay tuned :) and leave a review!

Love,

Nictophilia


	6. Go!

21/12/17

Life has been a mad flurry of events these days.

What are you guys up to?

23/12/17

Dear I'mNotShortI'mFunSize : THANK you so much for your reviews thus far! they are very very appreciated :') I'm still thinking about the rushing part actually, maybe I'd rush, but not as much as I had originally planned.

To everyone else who has left a review so far, thank you all too! I'm sorry I haven't done review shoutouts because I honestly don't know what to reply sometimes (am bad at talking so let my story do the talking hahaha)

but know that every review gives me encouragement and a teeny electric jolt in my heart whenever I see my email blink! thank you all so much for the favorites and follows as well. It truly keeps one going.

And hopefully it keeps me through university once it starts in January too...

* * *

For once, she knew her father was right and she hated it. As much as Slade was sincere and willing to help her, she knew it all started because he saw her use her powers. She needed a backup plan in case Slade couldn't be an ally, even if she was 90% sure he would be.

Lying back down on the couch, she started to think.

 _The next morning._

"What are you thinking about?" Slade asked as Raven ate her cereal. She had been spacing out from time to time, thinking about people she could call on for help.

"Nothing, just school stuff. And also, about last night." She paused and stirred her cereal. "Do you think -"

"About last night," Slade interrupted, "I've a ... change in plans for you."

Her brows were raised in surprise as she looked at him. "What is it?"

"I apologize for not thinking a scenario like last night would happen. I think I'm going to put a hold on your activities for now, and train you till you're able to take on the Justice League yourself."

"If I don't join you for contracts, does it mean I'm free to do whatever I want at night from now on?" She started thinking about the Church of Bloods that she had yet to slaughter.

"Your little project can wait a few months. It's best to stay low profile for now. I wouldn't want you get into a situation where you're fighting Wonder Woman alone."

She was pretty sure she could handle Wonder Woman, but she knew what Slade meant. _Alright then. Back to normal schoolgirl me._

* * *

 _Weeks later._

"Whoa there big guy!" yelled Kid Flash as he zipped around Cinder Block in circles, creating a tornado strong enough to lift the cemented oaf high up into the air. "You can't just do that here!"

Cinder Block roared in pain as he crashed back to the ground, creating a large hole on the road. He had been on a destructive rampage that afternoon, and the new protector of Jump City had just finished school in time.

Civilians screamed in fright as the ensuing fight escalated. Kid Flash managed to evacuate the public from the vicinity before returning to handle Cinder Block, but he missed out Raven, who was trying to get back home.

In a rage, it threw a car at her. Stuck in civilian persona and unable to do anything, Raven stood stunned as Kid Flash rescued her from the car, scooping her up and carrying her elsewhere.

"Miss, please be careful," joked Kid Flash as he put her down in front of a cafe. He did a double take when he realized it was Raven, who was still in a daze. "Uh, I uh, gotta go save the city now. Bye!"

It was unreal. When Kid Flash came into contact with her, she could see flashes of his life - school settings, The Flash, Justice League... Strangely enough, his life seemed awfully similar to hers. Out of it all, she felt a familiarity of him with someone she knew.

She had been intending to go to the city library to borrow some books, but decided against it. Turning in the direction of the Wilson Manor, she started thinking about Kid Flash and his recent show of heroics in the city. Jump City having its own hero now? But why, if there wasn't any threat previously in the city?

And also, why did she feel that way from Kid Flash when he held her in his arms? There and then her panic could have unleashed a force to protect her but he was faster than anything she had ever witnessed. She sensed nervousness in a hero who was initially confident and determined to stop a rampaging monster.

How did so much happen in the less than 2 seconds from the time Cinder Block used her as target practice?

* * *

"Raven, what are you doing?" Slade peered at the screen as Raven tapped away furiously, scribbling down notes on her notepad.

"There's a new hero in town. Calls himself Kid Flash. Didn't pay any particular attention to him till today.." she drifted, recalling the incident again. "You heard of him?"

"Sidekick for Justice League's Flash, and he's no old news. The only news is it seems like he's moved in to our city."

"Doesn't that concern you?" Raven replied.

"He's no match for me. I needn't worry about it, honestly. Neither should you, actually, since you're going to be off the business for a while."

 _Right. Kid Flash was still pretty young and inexperienced to match up to the Flash. But then again... when did he start appearing?_

She probed more, reading articles of foiled criminal activities due to "mysterious forces" which all commonly involved a person of great speed. He had been saving the city from troubles since about a month ago. Nearly hitting two months, and that was the earliest local record Raven could find on him.

 _One and a half months ago._

 _Wasn't that around the time when Tim Cheney died?_

Hurriedly, she checked the date of the publication. It was two nights after the murder and one night after the announcement by the government that they were working together with the Justice League to improve national security.

Such a coincidence, but Raven knew it wasn't. The Justice League tried to stop her and Slade, which meant they were putting him on a high priority.

 _They suspect Slade must've settled in Jump City and decided to attach someone to it._

But why Kid Flash if Deathstroke was the enemy? Clearly the Justice League should have sent experienced members. Unless of course, the enemy wasn't Deathstroke, but... _her_? She wasn't experienced, but she was well-trained. The League saw for themselves the kind of powers she could use. Why would anyone send someone with super speed against her? Against other menacing creatures such as Cinder Block it was fine, but sending someone like Kid Flash against her was just odd, regardless of whether she could best him in battle.

Honestly, about that last part, even Raven wasn't so sure. She never had to deal with speedsters before.

 _I think I'll start by studying his moves and tactics. Where's the command for hidden CCTVs again?_

* * *

 _One week later._

"Hey Frances, I was just wondering... As a girl, what would move you greatly if you were on a date?" Wallace West was having a dilemma. He and longtime childhood friend Frances Kane were walking along the bustling street of Jump City, chewing on their donuts.

"Are you still into Rachel?!" Frances shrieked. "I mean, Wally, she's only ten!"

"Well she doesn't act ten!" retorted Wally. "Besides we've already hung out more than a few times so -"

"Wally, please. She probably thinks nothing of it. She's just a kid! We're...older. Teenagers."

"But she's shown some signs which are pretty positive - " protested Wally as he finished off his chocolate creme donut.

"Alright, let's hear it. What did she say or do?" Frances put her leftover donut in her paper bag and folded her arms, looking at her friend.

"She went out with me even though she has tight schedules. She, uh, said my shirt was nice, and also that my haircut was amusing and -"

"Sounds nothing like feelings for you, Walls." Frances shook her head as they continued walking, gesturing dramatically. "Please, just -"

"Hi Wally, hi Frances." Raven turned around the street corner as they did, looking stunned.

"Hey Rae!" Franced beamed at Raven. "Where are you going?"

"I'm ... just taking a walk around town. Still haven't quite fully explored this place, you see..." She drifted off as she desperately tried to think of excuses. She was actually heading to certain sites which Kid Flash had appearances in to try to identify which locality he could be from.

"Oh! That's nice! Y'know Rae if youneedatourguideI'mheretohelp!" Wallace speed-talked again. "In fact, why don't I go with you? It's nice to have someone after all!"

Frances rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Have fun, you two." She stalked off without bidding farewell.

Raven felt a sting. Frances was...hurt by him?

"Bye Fran!" yelled Wally. "C'mon Rae, let's go!"

"Oh, uh, thanks, Wally. Are you sure - " She cast a furtive glance at Frances whose figure shrank as she walked away.

"France is fine, don't worry." He waved it off. "Girl problems and all that stuff."

He was referring to adolescent mood swings from the onset of puberty, and Raven understood. She let out a nervous smile and laugh. "Okay, if you say so."

 _He's clueless about her. Her mood became so poisonous when he talked. Could it be... well. It must be. Oh boy. Love triangles._

Raven fell deep in thought as Wally chatted about the city to her. She was listening, but she focused on her primary objective.

They came across the scene where Cinder Block was at the other time, and stopped as they looked on the restoration works happening. "Some big bad dude was here the other time. Left a huge mess. Thankfully, someone was here to stop him." Wally remarked anxiously as the workers in neon vests paved the road. He remembered how he had saved Rachel from the car and his heart, for some reason, started beating fast. Unbeknownst to him was that Rachel, or Raven, could feel his emotions all too well.

 _He's harboring a huge secret of some sort. And also a giant crush on me, though that's not exactly very secret... I'll have to get it out of him if I want to know more about this masked speedster. Something tells me these two are related..._

"Yeah, I know. I was there." Raven said quietly. She looked at him. "He was really fast."

"Only second to the fastest man on Earth." He grinned. "I know all about him. He's one of the most -"

"Wally," Raven interrupted. "Does he only have super speed?"

"Well, that alone allows him to do many things you see... Time travel, tornadoes..."

"I've been trying to find out all about him since that day. I don't know why but... I'm just so intrigued. I've never seen anyone like him before." They continued walking, reaching the city sports stadium.

"Well, a lot of people have never seen someone who's that fast. Usually because they can't even see them. Haha! So you should be pretty honored you were rescued by one -"

She stopped. Wally realized he had made a mistake.

"How did you know?" Raven asked, her eyes widening. "No one was there except for -"

"I - uh, saw it! From really far away!" He grabbed her hand, walking faster and talking louder as his voice rose with some panic. "Y'know there's a lot in this city you've yet to explore and -"

"No, don't change the subject! I -"

"And this, Rachel, is the city museum -" He rattled on as they walked past more establishments.

"Wally ... " Raven finally used her left hand to grab his arm to stop him. "Wally, slow down." They stopped and looked around. They had ventured into an open field with tall grass swaying to the breeze.

"-and this is the picturesque field of Jump City, where the grass is always green." He finished, looking at her as he stopped to catch his breath. "What's the matter, Rach?"

She stared up at him. She had grown about four inches taller from the time she came to Earth, and she understood it as her demonic growth spurt acting up earlier. Now as she faced Wally, she had reached the height of his shoulders when previously the most she could do was measure up to his chest. He wasn't tall to begin with anyway, of average height and built.

The wind blew about them as the grass tickled their legs.

"I just find that you and him are really similar." She finally focused on his face, zooming in on his prominent features, trying to imagine him with a mask. "And it's not just the fastness you both have..."

 _Oh, crap. Way to blow cover, Wall. Let your pride and need to impress take over you and suddenly the girl of your dreams suspects you're Kid Flash. Well, except she's right._

The panic was real in him. _He's struggling between lying and being honest,_ she realized. _Maybe I should push it a bit more?_

Her hand went up to his head and felt his hair. "It's the hair too."

"Wait, you're saying _I'm_ Kid Flash?" He tried his best to sound astounded, breathing heavily in nervousness. _Oh, he really did._

Without a word, she hugged him as she buried her face in his chest. _Shock. Excitement. Uncertainty._ She felt it course through him, a stark contrast from the usual joy and enthusiasm.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for saving me."

 _I hope that works._

"I, uh- " Wally embraced her back as his right hand felt her hair. "Well. You're smart enough to figure it out, and I was dumb enough to give it away, I guess. You're...welcome, Rae."

"So you're really him?" She slowly let go of him as she locked her eyes with his. _Eye contact makes it harder to lie._

"Yes. Yes, I am." He took out a red ring and wore it on his index finger. Pressing it with his thumb, a costume generated out of it and before she could blink, the boy before her had transformed into a red and yellow suited hero. "It's a costume engineered with speed. I change into it when running to the crime scene."

She was still stunned by what she had just witnessed. All this while, before her very eyes, was a meta who befriended her and is now placed in this very city to keep watch on her.

And yet, he was also madly in love with her.

It would make for an interesting story one day, but currently, Raven had to react.

"That's...amazing," she managed. "I just -" Before she could finish her sentence, there was a flash of light as he carried her, running across the plains of Asia and onto a deserted, elevated point in the Himalayas.

She clung to him as she experienced almost the same feeling whenever she teleported via dimension hopping. When they stopped, the view that greeted them was breathtaking, to say the least. He held her right hand with his left as she stared at him, dumbfounded at what had just transpired.

"I figured this would be a nice, quiet place to do what I wanted to do for a really, really long time." He paused. "That's about two months for you."

"I -"

"Do you prefer Wally West, Rachel?" He interrupted her. "Or Kid Flash?" His face came close to her, as his eyes lowered.

She smiled, not knowing what to reply. "I...don't think it matters."

 _It really doesn't,_ thought Raven as her eyes closed. _You're still going to be the same person who noticed me in school and never felt intimidated by my presence._

He was the fastest boy on Earth. He experienced time in a faster speed than others. But as he leaned in to kiss her - unaware of who she really was - for the first time in his life since being Kid Flash, he decided to take it slow.

* * *

 _Four years into the future, in Jump City High._

"Love you, babe." He kissed her cheek as he got ready to leave for class. "See you tonight."

She smiled shyly and blushed. "See you soon too. Love you."

Raven was now 14 and they were both in their final year in high school. She was in AP (Advanced Placement) while he wasn't.

Frances Kane had moved to another city after a bitter fallout with Raven, leaving the couple to themselves.

Four years had passed since the day they first kissed, and these years were some of the best in Raven's life. For apart from the usual drill with Slade, she had been progressing well in her plan to live normally, shelving her plans for her father's followers. And for a good reason too - she didn't want to do anything that would lead Kid Flash to her.

She remembered the story of Slade and his family all too well.

The day she'd end it with him would be the day he returns her to the business, she decided. It was, to be fair, for the greater good. But the problem of being alone to face her father still troubled her. Having Kid Flash as a boyfriend was a good thing too, if she ever had to fight. But what if the supposed day that her father looked so forward to happened after they had split? She supposed manipulating his feelings would be a solution, but not for the long term. She did have a plan for her father, nonetheless, and it was about to start its infant phase.

 _Hours later._

They were sitting in the same spot where they shared their first kiss watching the scenery before them, after some bottles of cider.

"It's funny, don't you think?" Wally sighed in bliss as his hand found hers. "Four years ago here. It was so spur of the moment, so spontaneous..."

"What about it?" She squeezed his hand back, taking in his emotions. "All I remember was someone literally sweeping me off my feet four years ago..."

Wally laughed. "You're so different from the rest, Rae. You don't care about the things those girls at school care about. You focus on your future and do your best in everything. You're funny. I just don't know how I'm so incredibly lucky."

"You're different from the rest too, Wally. When I first came here I wasn't even expecting to make any friends. No one even noticed me...except you. I'm still trying to figure out what was it that drew you -"

"You're kidding, right?" His arm went round her waist as he pulled her closer. "Nobody wants to be alone. Every new kid's gotta find new friends. Plus...you jumped mad grades to join us. You're special."

She was a different looking person now, compared to when they had first met. Much more different - longer, black hair, a body which didn't quite look like a fourteen year old's, and her eyes of a deeper shade of purple. She was gorgeous, but she does not notice it.

"You too, Wally. Y'know, after all these years as Kid Flash... Do you ever feel like stepping out of the sidekick industry?" Raven murmured as she rested on his shoulder. Wally gave a snort as he patted her head.

"I wish I could. Honestly, living in the shadow of the Flash... well, it's not like it's terrible, but it also makes me feel like I should be something...more. Flash just tells me to focus on college first and then -"

"Then why don't you?" She questioned curiously. Four years, she had waited, for this moment. Four years was what it took for her to formulate a plan of action against her father, and it all would start with Wallace West.

"I don't know how to, baby." He looked to the sky. "How do I make a name for myself?"

"You ever thought of...maybe making a team on your own? At least you can lead it if you found it." She suggested, locking her eyes with his. _This never fails._

"Oh! I actually thought of it once but nah. Don't think anyone else but Robin would be interested. Besides, it'll be like a Justice League, but fun-sized. Right?"

"I don't think so, Wally." She hugged his arm as her face leaned back on his shoulder. "I think Robin and a few other non-League related heroes would be interested."

"Really? You think so? But where am I going to find superpowered people to -"

 _Any time now,_ Raven calculated.

And there it was. A flash of green light in the sky and sounds of intergalactic laser shots. What seemed like a meteor fell from the sky and headed straight towards Jump City's center.

"Oh my God. Trust something like this to happen on our anniversary. I'll take you back to the city, okay? Then I'll save it. Again."

* * *

 _Weeks before._

Robin. The Boy Wonder. Protege of the Dark Knight and a sidekick unparalleled, despite having no powers of his own. Otherwise known as Dick Grayson.

He had been prowling Gotham alone for a while now, managing without Batman. But sometimes, he intervened, which made the Boy Wonder slightly annoyed at how he was thought to be still an unprepared sidekick unable to strike it out on his own.

Gotham was unusually peaceful that night, apart from the few usual petty crimes. It was almost too unbelievable. As he returned home to the Wayne Manor, stripping himself of his costume and mask, he fell into his bed for the night, sleeping soundly.

He began to dream.

 _"You won't get away with this, Joker." Robin twirled his staff and struck a threatening pose. "You never do."_

 _"Robin, make sure the captives are unharmed. I'll take care of Joker." Batman landed in front of him as the Joker laughed hysterically as usual._

 _The place was unknown and undefined. But Robin could feel the fight in him, even in his dreams. Batman, once again, took it on himself to do the main job and let Robin do the side-tasks. It was incredibly frustrating, frustration being a feeling that had been accumulating for months on end now..._

 _There was a flash of light and he was in a different place. A portal extended before him against a backdrop of pure white, contrasting with the dark galaxy beyond the portal. A hooded figure gracefully stepped out of the portal as he stood, numb. It was a woman, cloaked in white, her face concealed by the shadows of her hood. Her mouth curved into a gentle smile as she spoke._

 _"Hello, Robin. This is not a dream."_

 _"It's... It's not?" Robin looked about him wildly. "Seems to me like it -"_

 _"Robin, you ought to pay a visit to Jump City soon. Kid Flash will be waiting, along with the others."_

 _"Kid - what? Why would he -" Robin began, but it was too late. The figure had disappeared along with everything, and all turned black._

Dick Grayson awoke from his slumber, gasping for air. Was that real? Should he actually call Wally up and demand to know what's going on? He fell back to bed with a soft groan.

 _At the time when the sky exploded in green._

He had traveled to Jump City as he tracked the trail of the green meteor, leaving a note for Batman to explain his absence and reasons. He remembered what the mysterious figure had said.

 _Kid Flash and the others._

Who exactly were the others?

* * *

"I'm not going out there." A huge figure in the dark of a room said. "People are going to _freak_ when they see me."

"Victor, please. You have to adjust to this new life... and that includes going outside." Dr Silas Stone was trying his best to counsel his son.

Victor turned around, this time revealing a glowing red eye and a scowl.

"Easy for you to say, pop. Easy for you to say." He stalked off back to his room. "I wish I just died with Ma."

Dr Stone sighed in resignation. He had lost his wife in an accident a month ago, and now, he seemed to be losing his son too. Victor Stone was rescued from the arms of Death when he responded well to the mechanics that replaced his missing limbs and torso.

He clawed his way back to life, but he didn't seem appreciative of the opportunity. He wasn't to blame, however. Sitting down at his desk and burying himself in his lab reports, Dr Silas Stone let his son be as he hid from his troubles using his career.

Victor Stone sat on his bed as he started to explore the technological functions of his new body. It was high-tech prosthetic, in all fairness when one looked at it, but prosthetic nonetheless. He used to be the star athlete in school, en route to prestigious college scholarships owing to his excellent academic records as well. He loved his life and how he constantly pushed himself to be better, and finally, to be the best.

But all that was destroyed when an experiment went wrong and he became a victim. A shell of who he used to be, who now has to spend his days in hiding in fear of the eyes of society.

He continued to run commands to his arm as they produced maps and 3D views of the city he lived in. All these abilities...and for what? He couldn't even step out of the house without being screamed at.

A flash of green light lit the sky as a meteor-like object fell, heading towards a nearby city. _What in the blazes?!_

* * *

"Steve, you're too harsh on the child..." Rita Farr sighed as the Doom Patrol fired a member that day. His name was Beast Boy, and he was told to get off the team because he "couldn't take orders".

Beast Boy, or Garfield Logan, was a green-skinned, pointy-eared teen who was reaching fifteen soon. His condition was caused by a virus known as sakutia, transferred to him when a green monkey bit him in the wilds of Africa. Despite the cure which saved him from dying, Garfield was left with green skin all over, even his hair. There was more, however - he now possessed the ability to turn into any animal he knew or imagined.

He knew he could never belong if he tried - so he did what was the next best thing. He tried being a superhero, using his gifts for good, to help those in need.

Years of seeing himself look so vastly different from ordinary humans had led him to cover his insecurities with corny jokes and bad puns, as well as develop an attitude which catered more to the feelings of others than himself.

Garfield Logan was a lonely boy. In the Doom Patrol which he tried incredibly hard to believe was his family, he felt more alone than ever.

The night he left, he had no plan on where to go and what to do next. The idea of a circus career encircled his mind as he tried to think out of it. Despite his insecurity, deep down, Garfield Logan believed his abilities could bring him much further than just the circus.

As he trudged through the woods from one city to another, having no form of transport to call his own, a loud explosion startled him as he looked skywards. A glow of green and laser sounds straight out from a sci-fi movie - heading to the city he was about to enter.

 _Could this be it? His call to action?_

Raven appeared behind him as he trudged forth, unaware of her presence. She was dressed in her usual hoodie and jeans, silently watching her last piece of the puzzle go meet his destiny.

 _Follow the light, Garfield Logan. We will be in need of you..._

* * *

 _Aboard the ship of the Gordanians, reptilian enslavers of the Vegan system._

Princess Koriand'r, now a slave, had just been sold at a hefty price to an unknown, anonymous bidder. But before she would be sold, a few experiments were in order. Psions, scientists which allied with Gordanians, had requested for her body to be the subject as she was supposedly the finest breed of Tamaran, her home planet.

They were not wrong to think this way. She was, after all, royalty.

Tamaranian royals were born with a natural ability to harness sunlight to power themselves and produce energy bolts

As the Gordanian guard unlocked her cell door days after the experimentation, the warrior princess burst out, knocking him out with a powerful strike of her arms which were bound in metallic cuffs. The shells which bound her fists from power broke off upon impact, allowing her to begin shooting starbolts at everyone in range.

The ship tilted dangerously as chaos ensued, while Koriand'r launched herself out of the ship in a metallic sub-spacecraft and into an unfamiliar planet of green and blue.

She didn't care where she was heading. All that mattered was that the Gordanians never capture her again.

In Tamaranian, she thought of the pain she had suffered during the experiments that followed after her sale to an anonymous buyer. Rage boiled in her as she thought of the treatment she had to endure since the Citadel ravaged Tamaran, due to her sister's betrayal. She had nothing but contempt for her enslavers, and she was determined to use her intensified powers to fight till her last breath.

The experiment on her was to see how much sunlight she could absorb and harness. It put her through unspeakable agony, and Tamaranians weren't known to conceal their emotions, including pain. It satisfied her tormentors and she had quietly sworn revenge on them one day. But she emerged more powerful from the experiment than before, with her starbolts producing intense damage and pain.

She was too good to just be a slave.

Koriand'r demanded freedom, and that freedom would be won.

* * *

"Are you seeing this?" Slade's eyes focused on the screen before him and never left it. "Quite a bizarre turn of events in this city..."

"I know. Seems like there's a mini-Justice League in town." Raven replied, sounding as natural as possible. "Even the Boy Wonder is part of it."

"Kid Flash, Robin, a green changeling, an alien princess and a Cyborg." Slade remarked, amused. "They are most interesting."

"Agreed." She took up her teacup for a sip of Earl Grey. "I actually think this band of misfits could achieve pretty remarkable things."

"They're not half the caliber of the Justice League, that's for sure."

 _They don't have to be. They just need to be able to fight demons well._

Raven cleared her throat. "I was just wondering the other day..."

"I know what you're going to say." Slade turned around for the first time since the events of Jump City unfolded. "I think you'd be ready for the Justice League soon, but I think after four years of inactivity, they surely must've just put it in their backlog of work. And now, we have a ragtag team that will be out to stop you and me. It's no threat."

"So Midnight's back again?"

He smiled at her. "Yes."

She shot him a grin as she walked off. She didn't actually mean it, however. She was still thinking about the formation of the team she had worked for years to locate, research and assemble. That included maintaining her romantic relationship with Wally, as well as using her mystical powers to influence the dreams and thoughts of some members. Koriand'r was especially tough because she spoke Tamaranian, but now that she could speak English, Raven's work was about to get easier.

In the time of four years, apart from training, sparring and learning more from him, she had been learning how to harness her mystical powers as well. This was something Slade couldn't train her in - he was no mage. But self-learning was sufficient. It led her to some talented individuals who Raven believed would be the key to defeating her father one day.

She was amazed that her father had remained dormant for the time being, instead of visiting from time to time. She wasn't complaining, though. One day she would reveal the truth. Time will tell all.

* * *

Ayyyyeeeee Midnight's back! Will she go head to head against the new heroes on the block?

Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

Also, that scene where KF zoomed off with Raven? It was inspired from the scene in Justice League when Superman blasted off with Lois Lane to their house in the field of crops. Such a beautiful scene and transition. Hehe. I'm bad at writing romance, I know...

Wally is totally into her, but she's not all that into him, although she does like him to a larger degree than most people. She was supposed to assemble a team and get help. Step 1 was Wallace West! Does that mean she's only just using him?! *shocked emoji*

You will find out only in future chapters.

Thank you for reading, and leave a review! :)

Love,

Nictophilia


	7. Nemesis?

24/12/17:

I suddenly feel like changing up the chapters again, like mashing chaps 1 and 2 together to make it more for an interesting read.

I probably will.

28/12/17:

Dear I'mNotShortI'mFunsize: Yes, Midnight hurting Flash is exactly what I'm going to do OTL AHHAHA predictable plot is predictable buttttt... there will be _**THINGS**_ in between! thank u for ur ever-loyal reviews :') About Rose Wilson, I DID consider putting her in! Tbh if I wasn't so obsessed about Raven I would've been obsessed with her! I'll try to see how I can fit the Ravager in but for now I'm letting Midnight's costume take the Ravager's mask, unfortunately.

30/12/17:

I've been pretty busy as of late. That's why it's been taking longer to push out new chapters, but omg my fanfic plots are actually coherent FOR ONCE! Patience pls haha

* * *

Raven stepped out of the shadows on the rooftop of a corporate building, decked in a fresh, new suit. The old one was too small for her, and Slade took effort in designing a new one. Previously, it was a hood with a short cape, attached to a jumpsuit of orange and black complete with two holsters for her blades. Now that she was older and better with her powers, she had no use for swords to focus her energy in anymore. All she carried was a mid-length dagger strapped and sheathed on her back, and relied on her dark energy to do the work for her. Her suit was still the same color scheme of black and orange, a leotard fused with a long cloth behind which gave a mystical feel about her. No capes this time, bared arms and high-heeled footwear which extended to her thighs. Honestly, she was initially surprised at the new, sexier look, but his rationale was that she could always phase herself through bullets and didn't really need all that protection anymore, compared to when she just started out.

 **(A/N: I've already posted this design up on my Instagram, just go to my profile for the link. Or you can just search up Fergie's outfit for her 'Imma Be' music video and get the idea.)**

She silently observed what was going on below on the streets as the newly-formed team got to know each other after the alien princess pulled Robin in for a kiss. It was amusing to watch. The gentle breeze on a higher altitude blew her long hair to the side. It was still a shade of black, to fit in with the crowd. If there was anything Raven didn't like about being on Earth, it was the constant need to dye her hair to an acceptable color.

 _Four years I've waited for this to happen,_ mused Raven as she propped her right leg up the border of the roof. _The vision I had induced from when I was twelve truly did materialize._

She had spent her past four years fruitfully reading, practicing and working her mystic abilities. To a certain extent she was a witch, but her abilities still mainly consisted of her dark powers combined with lethal hand-to-hand. Mysticism was just a small part of her which came naturally owing to her heritage and history with Azarath.

She pondered over how the team was to know about Trigon when the time came. On top of all things Raven always prayed he'd never succeed, but she had learnt well from Slade. She learnt to always be prepared. And this team was her best plan. Of course, there was one other thing to do as well, which was to insure herself against the day she became another one of her father's minions. She had been searching for an artifact or object strong enough to contain a piece of her soul, but she had had no luck thus far.

So much had changed in a span of four years. She was now fourteen, but looked nearly like an eighteen year old due to her demonic anatomy and physique. Hybrids of any species tend to develop faster and look older, and she was no different. Her rigorous physical training had helped in achieving a toned body as well, subjecting her to the envy of many girls in her school, whose whispers about plastic surgery she heard loud and clear in her head. Being Wally's girlfriend wasn't exactly helpful either.

Wally was seventeen now, a prime age for seeking out his own adventures instead of living in the shadow of his mentor. So was Robin, who was slightly older - eighteen. Raven had spent nights wandering the streets of Gotham, collecting emotional information from him as he guarded the city with Batman.

Her project on the Churches of Blood stalled as they gave way to her new project, titled Titans. She did like the name very much, for titans were powerful second-generation deities in Greek mythology, descendants of the sky and earth. She kept up with the news of Tamaran, observing its political developments and zooming in on the three royal siblings. When the Citadel attacked Tamaran, she knew Koriand'r would eventually escape her enslavement, as her brief vision provided her.

Slade possessed insider data on STAR Labs, an organization known for its dabbling in metahumans and dangerous, non-Earth materials. The moment when the Mother Box of Earth exploded, killing almost everyone, she had tracked down Silas Stone to keep tabs on how he was going to rescue his nineteen year old son.

Lastly, there was Beast Boy. Honestly, he was truly a good person at heart but just wasn't with quite the right company. She had heard from Slade about the Doom Patrol, and noticed that their youngest member didn't seem to fit the serious facade of the team. He was unusually young for a superhero - about fifteen, suggesting that he haven't quite matured as much as Robin and the rest.

It was such tiring work putting two and two together, but she pushed through knowing that it was for the greater good even if she herself wasn't fit to be called a good person. The hardest part was keeping this project entirely under wraps, with all her research being labeled as just "curiosity". As a way to cover up, sometimes she would search on the Justice League just to appear somewhat impartial. Slade had gotten used to her probing, inquisitive mind by then - he knew she knew knowledge was power.

And it was.

As the Titans embarked on their first ever mission/adventure together, Raven couldn't help but smile as her plans came together.

* * *

"On your planet, I believe my name means Starfire." The alien princess stepped out, decked in a pretty suit of purple which more than complemented her figure.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire." Kid Flash zoomed over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "We're nice people here!"

Robin grinned as he turned to admire the view. They, five heroes, were on an unclaimed island in the heart of the city. It was a beautiful location to set up headquarters, and they were about to embark on a life-changing journey together as a team.

Previously he had thought to strike it out alone as Robin, but he had realized and found better. A team to lead, together with Kid Flash.

"Somebody oughta build a house here." Cyborg remarked as he surveyed the land.

"Yeah, if you like the beach, and the sun..." replied Beast Boy, to which Kid Flash chuckled.

"You're a funny guy, BB." Kid slapped his back as he laughed. "So are we a team?"

"It does seem like it." Starfire nodded. "I am most excited to be part of the team."

"Alright, then..." Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He had felt like using the name 'Titans', as if he had heard the name somewhere before, or that it was whispered into his mind just when he thought of what to call the team. "Every team needs a name - how about Titans?"

Beast Boy looked around. "Everyone's here not over twenty years old yet, right?"

They all nodded, looking at each other. Cyborg somewhat understood what Beast Boy was hinting at. Slapping their hands against each other in a high-five, they both yelled the same thing.

"WE'RE THE TEEN TITANS!"

* * *

 _Some days later. About 10 at night, in the working headquarters of Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke._

"How's the suit?" Slade asked as Raven entered the room dressed in it.

"It fits fine. Feels alright."

"Good. Now, on to the main point - you know that I take up other deals such as money in exchange for deeds like obtaining certain wanted goods."

"Stealing, you mean." She grinned, understanding. "So that's our work for tonight?"

"No. That's your work for tonight. Tonight's task is to obtain this particular thermal blaster from Wayne Industries, at the city's downtown district." He passed over his tablet to her as the image of it flashed on the screen. She took it with her free hand, studying her targeted object.

"Got it. Do I hand it straight to you, or -"

"To me. I'll handle the rest from there. I suppose this small set up would give our new young superheroes a chance to familiarize themselves with you." He got up to leave, with his face turned to his left to look at her from above. "They're going to recognize us for a long time from now."

Raven gave a smile as he left, wondering if she was to be the archetypal nemesis for a team she indirectly created. Her main worry was her relationship with Wally, whom she had planned to leave soon. She wouldn't be able to be both girlfriend and foe without being exposed. If it ever happened, if she ever had to use her emotional manipulation on him because he just hated her so much, she would. Even if it made her uncomfortable just thinking about it.

She did like him, after all. Just not as much as he does.

* * *

 _At the same time._

"Robin." Batman's voice sounded over the Tower screen. "I understand that you've now a team on your own?"

"Yes." Robin's response was measured, not daring to venture out to informality.

"Jump City is a relatively peaceful city, but there are dangerous people who lurk. It has been four years since this particularly worrying figure has made an appearance, and I thought you should know. She goes by the name Midnight, and she's a meta-apprentice of Deathstroke."

"I think you told me a little about that before." Robin nodded, in deep thought.

"Yes. The Justice League faced them off one time and afterwards, Deathstroke started acting alone again. We've been trying to track her down for years, and recently..."

"-she's back." Robin finished off Batman's sentence. Batman nodded as his eyes narrowed, looking straight at his ex-protege.

"Correct. And the duo are still basing their operations in Jump City. You and your new team will have to handle them. She is too powerful a person to be working with Deathstroke. Although actually..." The screen flashed to a scene of a burning building, blown to bits and surrounded by its debris. "...this time she's also alone."

"Where is that?" Robin asked, watching the scene of the crime in horror. A dark figure was teleporting about, slaughtering people dressed in black robes. Bloodcurdling screams were heard as sirens wailed in the distance. The figure looked about as it finished off its last victim, as if admiring its handiwork. Then it disappeared in a puff of darkness.

"Los Angeles. This was a church, known as the Church of Blood. It seems like she has a personal vendetta against its followers. The Justice League is still unable to determine who she is, and where she's from. Martian Manhunter had an encounter with her which he concluded that she is of a demonic descent. But nothing more."

"We'll do our best." The screen turned off as he finished. Robin leaned back in his chair, his face in deep concern.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in to the Ops Room, bickering about whether burgers or burritos were better. Robin turned around as he got up, about to say something to the duo when the alarms of the Tower went off.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

 _Wayne Industries._

Raven had just managed to nick the thermal blaster from its encasing, busting open a hole in the ceiling to make her escape as the alarms of the building blared. The Titans landed on the rooftop of the building as she leaped out, with all members poised for battle.

Beast Boy yelped a little and weakened his pose a little, shivering. "I thought we were going up against some thug in a super suit but ... but she's hot!" He whispered to Cyborg nervously.

"Don't let the looks fool ya, kid." Cyborg muttered back as he positioned his sonic cannon.

Robin could recognize the color scheme of her suit well. _This must be Midnight._ "You should've put that back."

Raven gave a smile as she walked towards the team, thermal blaster in hand. "That's flattering, Beast Boy. And unfortunately, Robin, this belongs to me now." With that, her right arm extended towards them and powered up a dark surge of energy. The team fanned out as the blast from her blew off the part of the roof.

"Titans, together!" yelled Robin as he sprinted towards Raven, staff in hand. Raven gave a mildly irritating smile as they began their full-frontal attack. Starfire was encircling the area, throwing her starbolts at her. Robin was about to strike her with his staff and Cyborg was charging up his sonic cannon. All this, in one split second, and Raven phased her entire body to immunize herself against the starbolts and sonic blast. Grabbing the staff with her hands, she swung it around with Robin letting go and falling back. Phasing herself back to flesh, she used her telekinesis to raise up the concrete floor, causing Wally to trip and land on his face. Ever fast to react, he quickly formed two tornadoes with his arms which flung Raven up in the air where Starfire lunged at her at 45 degrees, pushing her through the roof and onto the last level of the building. Teleporting herself back to the roof before she could get hit and on to the letter 'R' of the neon sign which read 'Wayne Industries', Raven let go of her soul-self which had grown a lot stronger in the four years she had been on hiatus.

Robin managed to roll him out of reach of the astral projection as it swept away his team members, knocking them off the building. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew back, transforming into a rhinoceros mid-air as he dived at her. Her telekinesis held him up and flung him against Starfire who was unfortunately too slow to react. Changing himself back to human form, Beast Boy yelled in panic as he rammed into Starfire, knocking them both into a nearby building. Cyborg landed painfully on the sidewalk of the street below, but was picked up by Kid Flash as he sped up the building.

"Oh god you're heavy! How dense is your metal again?!" Kid Flash yelled as he mustered all his strength to bring Cyborg up.

"Sorry, Kid, but thanks anyway!" Cyborg yelled back as he leaped up to the building towards Raven, who was sparring with Robin.

"Who are you!?" Robin demanded as his staff continuously twirled and struck Raven, who constantly dodged his blows.

"Curious, aren't you, Robin?" Raven blocked off his punch with his arm, grabbing it and throwing him off. "I think the Batman would have told you about our little history."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of his ex-mentor. "He did. But it's not enough. Haiya!" He did a roundhouse kick which knocked her back a little. Regaining her ground, her dark powers surged to her right hand as she blasted a startled Robin away. Cyborg had landed and was running straight for her while Kid Flash ran past her, knocking her off her feet.

She grunted in pain as Kid Flash continued to rain blows on her, phasing to her dark self. Grabbing his fist, she phased back to flesh as she kicked him hard on his side. She could feel his agony as his rib cracked. _It's nothing big. It'd heal in an hour._

As Kid Flash fell back in pain, Starfire flew to his aid, carrying him. He groaned as his eyes opened, looking at the Tamaranian beauty before him. Passing out, he muttered, "That girl's got mad strength."

Beast Boy returned to the scene again in the form of a pterodactyl, diving straight for Raven. A rope made of dark energy grabbed him and flung him again towards Robin and Cyborg, who were about to perform their "sonic boom". The trio yelled in panic and pain as they fell back, crashing against the roof surface.

"Thanks for tonight, Titans. I had enjoyed myself very much." With a dismissive wave, she disappeared in a dark zap.

"Ugh." Beast Boy sat up, rubbing his head. "Is it me or does she really like tossing me around?"

"Can't imagine anyone who wouldn't." Cyborg replied as he helped Robin up. Beast Boy scowled as his head sank into his shoulders, delivering Cyborg a murderous glare.

"Dude, some sympathy would be _nice_." He emphasized on the last word.

"Yeah, I'm feeling sorry for all of us tonight alright. Girl's got game." He dusted himself. Robin kicked a piece of rubble in anger.

"I can't believe she just... single handedly took us down!" He seethed. Starfire, who was carrying Kid Flash, placated him with an arm to his shoulder.

"Wally needs attention. He is -"

"No, Star, I'll be...fine," Wally grunted as his eyes opened once more. "I heal faster than normal."

Robin narrowed his eyes in anger as he looked off into the distance. _We'll find her, and who she really is. And then we'll stop her, whatever she needed that blaster for._

"Let's go home."

* * *

Raven stepped into the room where Slade was replaying footage of her skirmish with the team.

"Here." She placed the blaster into his hand which extended to her as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"You did pretty well despite being outnumbered. Although there was a moment of unpreparedness - "

"Kid Flash." She interrupted, knowing what he referred to. "I know."

He nodded. "I'll leave it to you to figure that out." With that, he left the room.

Returning to her room in the manor, which she had moved in to since a few years ago, her phone beeped with a few messages from Wally.

~WWest: [22 08] How ya doing? :)

~WWest: [23 44] Ribs broken but I'm healing. Some strong villain that was...

~WWest: [23 45] Shall we meet tomorrow night? :) :)

~Rachel: [00 24] :) I'm fine with tomorrow night. How're the ribs? Healed yet?

~WWest: [00 24] Where have you been?!

~Rachel: [00 25] Sorry Wally I was reading a book and my phone wasn't with me.

~WWest: [00 26] Y'know, just once I'd like to hear or see you call me something other than Wally...

~Rachel: [00 26] You know I don't do terms of endearment.

~WWest: [00 27] I know, I know. I'm just Kiddin'. Get it? HAHA

~Rachel: [00 27]...Yes. Are you sleeping soon?

~WWest: [00 27] Too restless thinking about what happened tonight.

~Rachel: [00 28] You can tell me about it tomorrow. Goodnight. Love you

~WWest: [00 28] Ah well alright. Love you too babe. Sleep tight!

She fell back on her bed with her phone on her chest, feeling the memory foam massage her tired muscles. Her team was young but formidable. Her mind drifted off to the thought of having to end her relationship with Wally, but she couldn't think of any reason other than her having to attend college in fall. Wally had chosen to not go college and focus on superhero business, a decision which he didn't quite like.

 _It's not even valid as a reason - he could just easily run over to see me. With his powers, distance is no problem... and I would really hate for us to split on non-amicable terms. Maybe just...ugh!_ She rubbed her temples in frustration. There wasn't any way around it other than flat-out lying she had lost all feelings for him. Worse - if he decided to quit being Kid Flash because of her, the Titans wouldn't be quite the team to fight her father anymore.

She blinked as she looked up at the ceiling, pondering possible steps. She was due to matriculate in August, and it was now March. Should she postpone college then? _Christ_ , she cursed as she began to suddenly hate her life. _Is this the teenage angst they talk about?_ She covered her face with her pillow as she groaned softly. Postponing college also meant needing an excuse as to why. There was just no easy way out and she had to act fast. The easiest way, currently, was to drop college plans and focus on grooming the Titans. After all, no threat was as big as her father. She knew it was written somewhere in the stars of her fate, that one day he would arrive on Earth and claim her soul as his. It was just a sense of knowing it was going to happen, no matter what she did to try to stop it. The only thing she could do was to mobilize stronger people to help her, and hopefully to also save herself.

She had no guarantee to herself that she would live, following a future ordeal with her father. Slowly, all faded to black as she retired for the night.

* * *

"We need an action plan, and attack like a team. The next time we face her, we'll be prepared." Robin continued to tap furiously on the keyboard of the Tower computer, scouring the database for footage.

"Chill, man. So she kicked our butts. We'll get her next time!" Cyborg rested his hand on Robin's shoulder as the team leader cooled off.

"But you guys don't understand... Well, okay, let me explain then..." He cleared his throat as he swiveled around to face his team mates. "This person calls herself Midnight. And she's not some petty thief - she's the mercenary-partner of Deathstroke."

The team gasped, except for Wally and Starfire. "It's kind of why Wally's still in this city." Robin continued. "Four years ago she made her first appearance by assassinating someone in the White House, and after a while, she disappeared. Wally was appointed the defender for this city when that happened, and now, she's back."

Starfire raised her arm timidly. "Who is this Deathstroke that Cyborg and Beast Boy are so... the freaked about?"

Robin sighed. "He is probably the world's deadliest assassin who'd do anything for you as long as you can pay him. He has no remorse, no morals, and no compassion." The screen flashed to a photo of Deathstroke in action. "You see that? Their color schemes are the same. Black and orange."

"No wonder I thought she looked familiar!" Cyborg cried as he started to panic. "Man, we're going up against _Deathstroke?_ "

"I didn't even notice that!" Beast Boy wailed. "I was just so taken by her and how hot she was -"

Wally delivered an appropriate smack to Beast Boy's head with a face that resembled Rachel's whenever he made a bad pun. "Beast Boy, what the hell."

"Sorry," the green changeling sniffled. "How are we going to defeat her then?"

"CALM DOWN!" Robin yelled. "We got this. We can do this. Okay? I promise." Starfire gave a hopeful smile as Robin looked at the team, trying to up their morale.

"I trust in Robin." She said, turning to the rest. "We shall work even harder and kick the butt next time we meet!"

Wally leaned against the couch, smiling. "I'm with Starfire." He turned his head sharply to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who have pulled themselves together and nodded in agreement before turning back to face Robin.

The Boy Wonder gave a confident smile. _This team is going to achieve a lot some day._

* * *

Raven waited at the deli for Wally as he ran up to her. "Sorry Rae!" His voice dropped to a sudden low. "Had a bank robbery by Dr Light to foil just now."

She smiled, understanding his situation. "It's okay. You must be hungry then?"

"You bet I am!" He exclaimed as he pushed the doors open. "Starving!"

They took their usual, favorite seats by the window and looked at each other. Dating was not something common for the couple for Wally's higher responsibilities often demanded that he cancel on her or reschedule. Villains just didn't seem to care about how superheroes had their own personal lives too.

His hand reached over to hold hers on the table. "I missed you."

"So did I." She managed to sound reciprocal enough, thinking about the time they fought. "So what's been happening?"

"Oh, you would never believe it. The mercenary person who caused me to be the defender of this city finally came back after a hiatus. A hiatus which she went on _after_ I became defender! Jeez!" He rolled his eyes jokingly. "But seriously though, she's mad tough. The team's wondering how to deal with her. And Robin - Robin's _mad_ mad! I mean we calmed him down and all but still - "

She pretended to be taken by the story. "Who is she?" _Oh god. I can't even laugh or cringe or...or anything!_

"Calls herself Midnight. Honored partner of all-time favorite mercenary Deathstroke. Except this time Robin can't figure out why she'd want to steal something like that? Like they're more of the killing, not stealing, type you see..."

"Whoa. So what does Robin make of it?" She stirred her tea, picking it up for a sip.

"He thinks they're plotting something bigger than just getting paid to kill. Y'know these people and their world domination plans... it's crazy. He might be onto something though, I mean, he's _Robin_."

Raven laughed. "That's true. I hope you guys have better luck next time." The food arrived and the two began to eat. Wally was fast as usual, shoving his pasta by the mouthful. Raven was more measured, taking the time to savor her shepherd pie.

When he had finished, Raven was only a quarter through; he decided to call for the next course to come. In the meantime, his head leaned against his hand on the table as he gazed at his girlfriend of four years.

"You really changed a lot since we first met."

"Well, I could say the same for you." She looked at his muscular built, which showed through his t-shirt.

"Naw, I only gained a little bit of muscles. Still a skinny guy though. But you? You shot up like crazy. You grew your hair out so much. And..." he trailed off, his eyes going south. She was wearing a black top with a V-neck. "...And that." He blinked as he zoned out. "You're a man's best dreams, Rachel."

Raven blushed a deep red as she made a playful swipe at him with her fork. "Wally, what the hell." He laughed, remembering that was exactly what he had said to Beast Boy. She returned back to eating, with her face pink.

"C'mon Rae, I was joking around." He giggled. "But you know the girls in school -"

"Thank _God_ we're graduating." She looked at him as she broke out in a toothy, relieved smile. "I know, I've heard them talking before."

"Heh. Well I, for one, know those rumors aren't true."

"That's why they're called rumors." She finished her food just as Wally's second serving of food came.

* * *

Slade had returned home one night looking really odd. Raven could sense something was amiss, for his emotions were all...tangled up.

"What's the matter?" She approached him with caution, from his back.

"My son, Grant." He turned his head to the side. "He's decided to become like me."

"Oh." Her eyes focused on the ground now. "You're taking him in?"

"God, no. I actually don't want any of my children following in my footsteps. But unfortunately..." His arms rested on the keyboard as he bent over the system of computers and devices. "...his childhood wish of becoming like daddy was for real."

She could sense the pain of a parent. But Slade wasn't good with his emotions. He had been estranged from his family for more than four years now, and yet his actions still impacted them in such ways. Before she could say anything, he continued.

"Grant was determined to be better than Deathstroke. He decided to sign up with HIVE and volunteered to be the subject of the same experiment that made me, me." He turned around to face Raven. "Problem is, his body is young and the serum they put in him is not compatible with such a developing body."

"So he's dying." Raven quietly concluded.

"Yes." Slade shut his eyes, not knowing what else to do. He covered his face as he looked upwards, rubbing gently.

She looked away, allowing him to sit in his misery. "Let me know if I can help in any way. I'll be here."

"There's something you can do. Track him down, and use your powers to let him die thinking he succeeded in his work. Could you do that, at least?"

"It's not a problem for me. Where is he now?"

"He's hunting the Teen Titans. _They're_ his contract." Raven's eyes opened wide. _HIVE is after the Titans? But why?!_

 _At the Tower._

"You will fall by the hands of Ravager!" yelled a masked man dressed similarly to Deathstroke, but not quite, as he charged at Robin. The other members spread out to attack the trespasser, who had made his intent to murder them pretty clear.

Raven and Slade arrived at the scene, witnessing the bout of sparring before them. Grant was really good in fighting, enhanced by the chemicals flowing in his blood. It would ironically kill him in about ten minutes, Slade calculated. Without further ado, Raven rushed in to assist the Titans, grabbing hold of Grant's torso using her telekinesis.

"Whatever you let them put inside you is killing you. If you continue to exert yourself like this, you'll be dead in ten minutes flat." She warned him as he struggled. He reached into his belt and threw explosive pellets at her, which she managed to dodge easily. However, her grip on him was lost as he landed and continued to fight the Titans.

Slade, in Deathstroke garb, stepped in. "You're only making this worse for yourself, boy."

Grant froze as the other Titans did. This was his childhood idol, right in front of him. But his idolatry slowly turned into anger as he jumped into conclusions, yelling, "You're here to show me up, aren't you? Because you know I'm gonna be better than you!"

Deathstroke sighed. "No, Ravager. I'm here to stop you because you're dying, you stupid boy!"

 _Six minutes. Six minutes left to his death._

Ravager continued to attack the Titans, while yelling to his idol. "I'm going to show you I can kill them all! All of them! And then you'll finally acknowledge me as your equal, or better!"

The experiment had made him bonkers, Raven realized. His emotions were all in a mess, and his body was burning out. It was the ultimate agony for Slade Wilson as he had to witness his child die before him, not knowing he died because he was trying too hard to be like his father.

Ravager panted as his sword suddenly felt heavy. Struggling to even run now, he began to collapse on the floor. Recognizing her cue, Raven rushed forth to touch his forehead, feeding him an illusion. Grant saw the Titans dead, slaughtered on their homeground, and gasped.

"I.. did this?" He croaked as his life slowly sapped away.

"Yes, Grant. Yes." Raven murmured as she calmed him down. "You've done it. You killed the Titans." The purple glow of her hand was slowly fading as he rapidly approached death.

"Ah, ha. See. I told you I was better than Deathstroke." One last gasp.

And the first-born of Slade Wilson was gone, just like that.

Slade held his deceased son as he grieved internally. It was so strong that even Raven had to keep her physical distance. Casting the Titans a glance, she understood all too well what they were feeling. She was, after all, an empath. But it had been a shocking night in general, one which they would never forget.

"Get back to your business, Titans. Let us handle this." She looked at Robin, who had no choice but to agree. The team left as Raven teleported father and son back to the manor.

* * *

Well. That took real long to write. Happy new year everyone!

Love,

nictophilia


	8. Collaboration

31/12/17:

It's one more day to my 21st birthday. But by the time I publish this, it would've been over already, by a good week or so. Happy birthday to myself, I guess. And a happy new year to everyone reading! May 2018 be a better year than the last for you. Love from Singapore xoxo

The last chapter was a bit of a 'here and there' but I hope it wasn't too confusing!

And once again thank you, INSIF for your review! (Shortened your name bc I thought it was cool)

I won't lie - I did think of involving Rose Wilson, but I changed my story up a little bit and decided to leave her out eventually. But the first Ravager was meant to be in the story all along, and his death would be pretty pivotal in the relationship between Slade and Raven.

Side note: Also, I cannot believe it took me 8 chapters to finally write about the Titans as a real full team. Ugh hahahah

PS: In many of the parts in this chapter, things do not go according to the way the actual episode was directed. Sorry if that bothers you. I just can't be bothered to go back and watch everything T_T life is as tiring as it is :'D

* * *

"They were his first and last contract. I suppose I'm obliged to carry it through." Slade sat at his study, sorting through some papers. He was dressed in his usual business attire, having taken time off work for some internal, personal grieving.

"You're rendering free service to the HIVE, you know that?" Raven looked out of the window as she thought about what this bode for her. "As much as you're grieved about Grant... I think you should let it go. " She turned around to place her hand on his arm. She had tried lessening his pain, and it worked to a certain extent. But Slade Wilson was a hardened man over the many years of his existence, and his emotions were walled up even heavier than before since the night half his vision was lost.

"I know it's free service. Hell, it could be what they wanted. Maybe you're right. But this...this is too much to take. The Titans were the ones that led to him over-exerting himself and his eventual death. Even if I'm not paid for this, I'm going to do it to avenge Grant. It's the only thing I can do as a father."

"It's not really anyone's fault, Slade." She felt a sudden panic in her. "If anything it's HIVE you should be going after. I don't like the Titans much but it's not their fault." She sighed. "I...I'm sorry about this. There are many things you can do for Grant as a father. Many things, instead of this."

She took a seat across him and stared into his eyes. "They're just people of Grant's age, Slade. You can't possibly just murder them thinking it's justice for him. It's not." She was dressed nicely for a date with Wally later on, but her face currently was anything but pretty.

"Fine. I'll deliver them to HIVE then."

"That's - that's not what I meant!" She said, exasperated. But he had already gotten up, pacing. She knew he had a plan in his mind, and he was determined to see the contract through for his son. But there were things bigger than his son's death or Slade's vengeance - and Raven wouldn't allow such things to hinder her plans to defy Trigon.

* * *

 **((A/N: This is taken from the episode 'Deception'.))**

The Titans had just returned back to the Tower after a losing battle with HIVE recruits Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth.

"You put a tracking device on Jinx?" Beast Boy asked. " _Veeeery_ sneaky. Looks like the HIVE's secret headquarters isn't so secret anymore."

The screen revealed a building which the blinking red dot rested at, indicating of Jinx's presence in it.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked, turning to Robin.

"We need to know what they're planning first. Otherwise, we could be walking into a trap." Robin replied.

"Do I hear an undercover assignment coming on? Lucky for you guys, I happen to be a master of disguise." To prove a point, Beast Boy hurriedly transformed into a series of animals.

"Yeah, a green mongoose is going to fit right into HIVE." Kid Flash remarked.

"Sorry Beast Boy. But I was thinking of someone with slightly better disguise..."

 _In another place at the same time._

Raven sat on her bed back in her own apartment, her legs dangling off the edge. Why did HIVE send Grant to capture the Titans? It was obvious that an evil organization wanted to rid the city of its do-gooders, but why didn't they immediately call for the top-gun mercenary himself? It sounded like an obvious ploy to obtain free labor from Deathstroke if they knew Grant was his son, but Slade didn't even seem to care if it was unpaid now. He was too driven by his grief and anger to listen to her. And she supposed she had to handle this herself without him knowing.

No one was going to take down her team for their own petty wants. Everything she was doing now, she guessed she could say it was for the greater good. She was going to find out HIVE's plans and take the organization down.

No organization, no contract. No contract, no pursuit of Titans. _Sounds good enough_ , she reasoned.

But how was she going to do it? She contemplated a fake identity, wondering what to make of it.

Her dark powers would have to be hidden and she could only tout her physical prowess as her superpower. It would be another 2 hours before she managed to come up with a fully fleshed-out identity, backstory included.

 _Back at the Tower._

Cyborg stood in front of his mirror, in a brand new identity. Actually, this was an image of him had the accident never happened to make him a Cyborg. Before him he saw Victor Stone, champion athlete and student.

He flexed his muscles, admiring his toned body. "Aw yeah! Someone's been working out!"

He suddenly spotted a Starfire behind him in the mirror. "Uh..." He gave a sheepish smile. "Hi there."

"Forgive me, friend Cyborg. Your door was open."

"Ah, it's cool. I'm just checking out the old unimproved me. I'd forgotten what it was like to have real hands." He glanced down at his hands. "Well, almost-real."

"They are most convincing. However, my preference is for the original version."

"Heh." Cyborg turned back to the mirror. "This is the original version."

* * *

 _HIVE Academy's Cafeteria._

"You're in my seat." A hulking Mammoth looked upon Cyborg, now Victor Stone, in disgust.

"Yeah, newbie, this is our table. What do you think you're doing here?"

Mammoth took Cyborg's sandwich and wolfed it down. "I'm hungry."

"What's your name?" Jinx asked curiously. "You look familiar. Did you go to Darkway Prep?"

Gizmo dropped a disc on the floor, which launched Cyborg up into the air and sent him crashing down. The rest of the students in the HIVE Cafeteria laughed, enjoying the scene.

In a fit of anger, Cyborg clashed the two rings with his fists and transformed into a human made of granite. With a fist held high, he brought it down, smashing the table. A shock wave spread all through the floor, causing a column to be blown out in a corner.

He folded his arms, and spoke with a menacing voice. "My name is Stone. And you're gonna have to find a new table."

In the corner, a new student of HIVE looked on the drama that had happened. Long purple hair, dressed in a sleek black jumpsuit together with a half-face mask, she is undoubtedly the heroine of our story - Raven Roth. But this time, it was different. She had taken on the guise of a vengeful ninja with deathly quick reflexes and skill, under an ethnically ambiguous name of Ryang. _Thank heavens Arella always had a little Asian look about her._

Raven stole a look at Stone as she walked away. _Really, Cyborg? Just because your looks have changed doesn't mean you aren't the same person. Well, the more double agents, the merrier. What are you really doing here though?_

She returned to her room, which had the standard accommodations. _Not bad._

The academy alarm sounded for all students to gather at the academy hall, where the headmaster would address them. Try as she might to find the leader of the Academy, she just couldn't. Raven braced herself as the number of people surrounding her increased, all making their way to the hall.

It was Assembly time. Out of the corner of her eye she could spot Cyborg/Stone sitting comfortably with his newfound friends - the top students of the Academy, Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. She didn't know what transpired between them to change them from lunchtable enemies to friends, but she didn't care. All Raven was here for was to look for why HIVE had assigned a contract on her Titans, and who better to look for than its own leader?

As the doors of the hall opened with a hiss and the silhouette of its headmaster appeared, everyone turned to him in rapt attention, breaking their chatter instantly. It was odd - teenagers couldn't really behave; much less teen villains in training. Raven could suddenly sense an emotional void all through the hall as the students kept their silence. It was as if everyone had stopped feeling.

The man from the smoke emerged, and Raven fought really hard to hide a choke and a loud gasp.

 _No, it can't be._

 _I killed you._

 _I killed you four years ago._

The man before her raised his arms to greet his students. "Welcome back to the Academy. As the new term begins, I'd like to announce some good news. Our class project will be unveiled in a few days. The culmination of all of your hard work over the last term will soon be unleashed and our foes will tremble in our wake!" He paused. _This man is still a bumbling idiot with excessive grandiosity._ "TREMBLE!"

As he yelled, the rest of the academy started cheering on cue, but Raven sensed no jubilation. No emotions. She had noticed that their eyes were all glowing the same red as Brother Blood, and she realized that he was merely brainwashing them to be his army.

 _Bad, bad news._

 _Father must've brought him back to life in order to bring down the Titans. That means... he actually has a reason to fear them? Now that's flattering._

 _But with an entire academy mobilized to be Blood's personal army, the Titans can't possible stand a chance especially with this mysterious class project... Huh. No wonder Cyborg's here._ She stole a glance at him. His eyes weren't red like the rest. _I knew it._ She gave a small smile. _Half machine, half man. Blood could never dream of controlling the non-human side of him._

As she returned to her room after the bizarre experience, Raven was left wondering about the best way to kill Blood off again so that the Titans would be safe. She could do it there and then if she wanted to. But she also needed to know about the class project, which only Blood seemed to know fully about.

She could only wait it out and see if the Titans would strike first. If they could shut down the project with Cyborg's help, all she had to do was just lop the head off Blood and kill him once more without having to interact much with them.

 _Actually... It would pay greatly to ally with them from time to time._ She laid on her bed, thinking through her plans. _This does it. I'm going to keep a watch on Cyborg and wait for him to make a move. Then I'll follow._

* * *

 _Five days later._

She had just returned from combat, having ranked as Cyborg's equal in class. They were both topping in everything, much to Gizmo's dismay. The only thing she excused herself from was dance which was totally not her thing, but Cyborg and Jinx sure enjoyed it. She was getting slightly worried that he seemed to be... too well-fitted into the place. It was most likely because of his past, she deduced. Having to drop out and not be 'normal' anymore because of the accident. He reminded her a lot about herself -two souls struggling to be like the others, rejecting their own true selves.

As she walked past Cyborg's room under the guise of fetching some books from the library, she could hear a conversation between him and Robin as she stopped abruptly outside his door. She listened in closely as Robin chided him for not having gathered enough intelligence.

 _He's going to do it. About damn time he did. Also, a test? Why is he so serious about this?!_

The next night, Cyborg crept into a restricted room of the Academy as he loaded its data from the computer. Holding up one arm and relaying with Robin, Raven stood outside the room as a means to protect him.

"Okay Robin, I'm in. Now it says here that the project is a -"

"An ion amplifier." A maddeningly familiar voice interrupted him. Raven's eyes widened in shock. She had been wrong about protecting Cyborg from the outside. Clearly, Brother Blood had his eye on him for some time now. _"Cyborg? Cyborg?"_ Robin's voice rose in panic before being shut off.

 _Oversight. Should I step in? But the ion amplifier..._ As her mind wandered off, she only managed to catch snippets of the conversation behind the closed doors.

... "Wow, my arms! It - it feels real! I can feel it!" A pause. "Wait - wait, NO!"

She sensed it all too well. Joy from an illusion, the bitterness of realizing reality. Cyborg was being played by Blood, but she was pretty sure his machine part of him wouldn't succumb.

... "I'll.. I'll do anything you ask."

 _What did he just say? Oh, he's lying. Relax, Raven. Blood will always be a low-tier nemesis and he has nothing on the Titans._

She walked off, deep in thought about her next steps.

Meanwhile, at the Tower as the team got cut off by Cyborg, Robin stood at the screen pondering about his next steps too. "Maybe it's time to go on the offensive..."

* * *

As the Titans infiltrated HIVE, Raven could feel their presence as they made a less than desirable entrance into the more abandoned part of the building where no one really visited.

Readying herself for a brewing violent confrontation, she hurriedly left with her swords, making her way to where the Titans were.

 _Wait, what? Where did they go?!_ She had lost them. Running to where she last sensed them, she noticed the giant hole in the floor which they must've fallen through. _Really, Titans? My A-team for fighting Trigon and you fall into these predictable traps?_ Rolling her eyes as she considered training them more by fighting with them, she dived in, landing in an arena where Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth and Stone were fighting the Titans. Her presence was largely unnoticed as the they sparred, except Brother Blood who was standing on a levitating platform.

"Oh, hello, Ryang. You must've gotten lost." He smirked from above as he indulged in the chaos. "But not to worry. When it comes to chaos like this, the more the merrier. Join us against these intruders. No mercy to be shown! No mercy!"

Raven whipped out her blades, facing the Titans as if in obedience to him. As luck would have it, Kid Flash whizzed towards her, attempting escape Gizmo's missiles. Jinx was busy with Starfire, while Mammoth took on Beast Boy. Stone/Cyborg was battling Robin while Gizmo tackled Kid Flash.

"Y'know, my speed can melt pretty metal like yours. Also, aren't you a little too pretty to be a villain?" He remarked as he ran past her. She jumped out of the way as the missiles crashed into the spot she stood. Aiming at him, she threw a dagger which hit him on the leg with its hilt and he stumbled. Charging towards him, they had a brief moment of hand-to-hand combat as she conversed with him in hushed tones. Gizmo had went off to target another Titan somewhere.

"Y'know, I'm actually on your side." She hissed as she blocked off Wally's barrage of punches.

"What?!" He hissed back, continuing to throw punches. "Then why are you fighting me?"

"Pretending to obey that bumbling idiot over there! Look, he has plans to eliminate the Titans -" She ducked as Wally gave a roundhouse kick.

"- through that ion amplifier thing!"

"And not the world? Why us?" More kicks and punches. She struck him in the jaw and held him in a stranglehold, pretending to restrain him for a killing.

"He serves a master who is afraid of the Titans. A master whom I'm not on friendly relations with."

He broke free as she let him, turning to face her. "Then fight with us."

She looked over her shoulder as Brother Blood stepped off the platform and Cyborg annihilated his robot double. The rings on his fingers shattered, revealing his true form.

"What?! I knew it!" yelled Gizmo in anger. "The stinking gack bag is one of them!"

"No," Blood replied, smirking. "He is.. one of us."

The eyes of Cyborg glow red, including his natural one. "And I'm ready to prove it."

Blood stepped to Cyborg. "I had a feeling you'd say that. This will amplify your power by magnitudes unimagined."

"Cyborg, no!" Robin yelled.

He fitted the amplifier onto his sonic cannon, aiming straight at the team, who were too paralyzed by his apparent betrayal.

Raven knew she had to move fast. Somersaulting herself out of the way and into the air, she landed next to where Blood stood. Kid Flash looked on with dismay as she seemingly returned to the side of the villains.

One blade cut through the air and landed on Gizmo's gadget backpack, slicing it off him. Her undercover specialty was her combat skills learnt from none other than the best mercenary in the world. She could easily beat out Jinx and Mammoth, but she was careful in not being too protective.

 _They can't suspect anything yet. Not for now._

As Gizmo yelled in shock and surprise, Raven took the opportunity to fling him towards Blood, just as Cyborg yelled "PSYCH!" and turned his cannon towards Blood, blasting it. Blood managed to shield himself with red energy, which the blast reflected off and went towards the ceiling of the arena. Everything came crashing down, column by column. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo hurried to Brother Blood as rubble came pouring forth.

"Haven't we met before, Brother Blood?" Her voice was pleasant as she unsheathed her swords and he tried to use his powers on her. "It has been... so very long." His eyes widened in shock as he realized who 'Ryang' was. Raven had already teleported to his back, with a sword into his chest and to the shock of his three best students.

"I thought I sensed something familiar about you." Brother Blood growled as his body crumpled to the floor.

"And I thought I killed you." Raven replied coldly, driving the blade into him deeper. An agonizing cry escaped Blood as he knelt in pain while her other arm held another blade facing the three menaces, who were about to attack her.

"This wasn't what I meant when I said fight with us!" Kid Flash yelled. "We don't ki-"

Before he could finish, Raven had finished off Blood's head with a swoop of her blade. Turning towards the Titans, who were running from the impending destruction, her astral projection covered them all as she teleported them back to the tower.

* * *

"What just hap -" Cyborg began but was cut off by Robin who stepped back and nudged his arm. "Oh, man."

"No way." Robin eyed the girl before him in disbelief. " _YOU_ were her?!"

Midnight tilted her head to give the Titans a smile. "That's how you go undercover, Robin." Rolling her eyes, she walked over to Cyborg, who was still stunned. "Good job back there, by the way."

"I am not sure how to...feel." Starfire managed, looking at Raven. "You just murdered someone and you also saved us from the destruction of the academy. This is...a dilemma, yes?"

"It doesn't change anything, Starfire." Robin glared at Raven angrily. "It doesn't excuse the countless people she has killed so far."

"You should know I'm not a threat, Robin." She walked away from the team, turning her head towards her shoulder. "Do you guys really think the Ravager came out of nowhere to kill you all?"

The team was silent. Kid Flash stepped towards her, managing to speak. "You mean someone put us on a contract?"

"Very bright, Kid Flash." She eyed them mischievously. "And guess who?"

"The HIVE." Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"So you went undercover just to figure out why?" Robin questioned, folding his arms. "Did you manage to?"

She gave them a nod. With that, she transformed into a dark projection of a raven, disappearing into the air before Robin could open his mouth to ask what it was.

The frazzled team looked at each other, at a loss.

"Seriously?" shrieked Beast Boy. "She didn't even tell us -"

"Leave it, Beastie." Kid Flash cut him off. "It doesn't matter anymore. HIVE is destroyed and they won't be hunting us, unless Blood survived. And I'm pretty sure he didn't."

"Wally's right." Robin spoke. "Whatever it is, whoever is coming for us, we'll be ready."

* * *

 _Weeks later._

"Alright, the fireworks should be starting in five..." Robin's voice trailed off. The team was in tune with the occasion of America's Independence Day, with cheese burgers and hotdogs ready by the grill.

"Four... Three.. Two.."

Before the nation could count to one, a face appeared on the screens of every device with the background of a black and white hypnosis.

"Hello my duckies." The redhead smiled as he spoke. "So sorry to interrupt, but your revolution will not be televised."

"Mad Mod!" the team gasped, as they scrambled to cover Beast Boy's eyes.

"Matter of fact, it's been outright cancelled," he continued, twirling his ruby-topped cane, "as in, it _never_ happened!" Just then, the screen of the Tower changed to show a pattern of black and white aiming to hypnotize. As the nation fell prey to the visual effect, the Titans cast their glance away from the screen, knowing all too well how to tackle Mad Mod's programming.

"I'm reclaiming this city in the name of jolly old England!" A crown appears on his head as his full body appeared. "And you lot best bow down before your new ruler... King Moddy the First!"

 _At the same time..._

"I can't believe he's serious." Raven deadpanned as she suited up once more in her own apartment. "Where are the Titans in this entire... insanity?"

She had been watching the live broadcast on her tablet while filling out college application forms before the strange red-haired man took over. As she looked out of the windows, reality had strangely been altered - with mechanic Buckingham Palace soldiers marching about and the Union Jack decorating every street.

Hopping right out, she witnessed the Titans busily engaged in a battle with the mechanic soldiers. _Where is Robin?_ Raven pondered as she joined in the fight with them, much to Starfire's surprise.

"Midnight! You are unaffected as well!" yelled Starfire as she blasted one soldier off.

"Yes, yes, where's Robin?!" Raven yelled back as she controlled one soldier to bowl over several others.

"Mad Mod has taken him and his youth!" Another blast. "We are trying to locate them!"

"Hello again hot assassin!" Beast Boy yelped as he was thrown against the building. "We could really use some help here!"

"There's too many of them!" Kid Flash shouted as he zigzagged the soldiers, disassembling them in 5 seconds. "He's the King now, remember?"

"Then we retreat, yes?" Starfire swooped down to grab Cyborg while Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Kid Flash, taking off after her. With a sigh, Raven's astral projection appeared again, wrapping the team in it and teleporting them to a place where they wouldn't be found.

As the team found themselves hiding under the bridge, they huddled together, all bursting with a plan on their own.

"We need a plan! We have to stop Mad Mod, save Robin, and take back the city." Cyborg whispered. "I know they're tough, but we gotta tackle these tin toys head-on. Full frontal assault!" He banged his fist against his palm, indicating his choice for aggression.

Starfire shook her head. "No. We must find Robin. Once Robin's youth is restored, he will lead us to victory."

"You're both wrong. Mad Mod's behind all this, so we have to sneak into his control room and take him down first." Kid Flash chimed in. "Handle the source, solve the problem." Raven nodded in agreement with Kid Flash.

"I think Kid Flash has a valid point."

"What we need to do is go underground! Organize a resistance movement, starting with a trained gerbil army!" Beast Boy blurted out excitedly. Upon seeing the less-than-amused faces of the others, he retreated. "On second thought, that's a little too hard. I'll go with Star."

"May not look like it, but we're still in America." Cyborg spoke. "So I say we vote."

Raven and Kid Flash looked at each other, indicating their choice of a plan. Cyborg looked at them, and then back to Beast Boy and Starfire. "So I'm a tie breaker, huh? I'll go with finding Robin first. It's your plan, Star. Lead the way."

 _Moments later..._

An exhausted team, together with a relatively more energetic Raven, wearily took refuge underground. "So that's two plans down," sighed Cyborg.

"And one more to go." Midnight said, pointing at Wally with her thumb.

"Okay everyone," Kid Flash took a deep breath and closed his eyes before beginning. "Listen closely."

 _Many moments later..._

They were once again defeated, and were back into hiding in an underground train station.

"City Hall. We should be able to hide here... 'til Mad Mod's tanks come to tear it down." Cyborg remarked as they all entered.

"Whoa. That was actually more depressing than what I was gonna say." Raven replied. She could tell the team was demoralized by their chained defeat, but she insisted on being a passive character, choosing to not act on anything. In all honesty her powers were enough to keep smashing past hordes of soldiers, but she needed to observe the team and test them. Without a leader, she would watch how the others acted, and what they were capable of.

"Do not despair. We will rescue Robin and save the city and stop the Mad Mod..." Starfire began, but trailed off. The team was slumped and tired. "...somehow."

"I like your optimism, Star." Raven said with her back towards Starfire as she looked at a casing which displayed the Declaration of Independence. Starfire joined her in the looking as the boys sat behind, down in spirits.

"We're dealing with a scrawny little stick-man with a tricked-out cane! Why can't we bring him down?" Cyborg vented his frustration.

"He wasn't even this hard to deal with the last time we met him." Kid Flash added, supporting his head with one hand.

"Because the Mad Mod was right." Starfire broke in, turning around from the Declaration.

"The American Revolution was really a hoax?" Beast Boy asked, dumbfounded. Raven did a facepalm as he spoke, earning her a small smile of approval from Kid Flash and Cyborg.

"No." Starfire shook her head. "He said, "Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. We have failed to learn from the history Mad Mod is attempting to rewrite." She began to walk towards the team. "Your democracy is not merely about voting. It is about compromise. Out of many different people, you make one country. Out of many flawed ideas, you create one that works.

"We don't need four different plans..." Cyborg started, with an enlightened look.

"...we just need one." Raven finished with a smile, looking at the rest.

* * *

 _Titans Tower rooftop._

"I gotta say, you don't seem so bad for someone who makes a living off killing people." Beast Boy mused as he sat on the edge with Raven, who was still dressed as Midnight. "Maybe you should be one of us someday."

Raven gave a little laugh. _You'll see soon, Beast Boy._ "I don't think so."

"Friend Beast Boy is right." A voice sounded behind them. "I too believe you have much... potential to do good, Midnight." Starfire looked at her hopefully as she took her place next to Raven.

"No, no..." Raven tilted her head to the sky as she replied. "Just because I helped you guys out a few times doesn't mean anything. I'm a mercenary, remember? No interest other than private interest." She got up lightly, hoping her words didn't pinch too much.

"I wanna have a word with you." Robin began just as she turned, facing him. The two other team mates looked at him with surprise, not knowing he was behind.

"Speak." She cocked her head sideways, looking at him.

"The last time you helped us, it was against the HIVE. You said the reason why you went undercover was to find out why they were after us. And just twenty seconds ago, you said you have no interest other than private interest." Robin paused. "Why?"

She raised an eyebrow, her mouth slowly curling into a small side smile.

"Why were we an interest to you, Midnight?" Robin rephrased.

Kid Flash had just zoomed up to the roof top to join his team mates, and cast Raven a look. "Thanks for the help, Midnight."

"You're welcome." Raven replied, ignoring Robin's question. "I appreciate your persuasion, Beast Boy and Starfire, but I need to go now."

"You haven't answered my question." Robin pointed out.

Raven made a face as if pretending to decide between answering or not answering, which infuriated Robin internally.

"Well, Robin," she began, looking at him brightly. "I do think your team is interesting. It'd be a pity if Ravager did actually succeed. I mean... who else would be there to challenge me?"

He knew she was lying, but couldn't prove it. But before he could retort, she was gone in a zap of dark energy.

* * *

Fast forward buttons. Fast forward buttons everywhereeeee. Sorry for fastforwarding the episodes so much but I really wanted to finish this chapter quick D': IT's been so long since the last update! I've been busy and stuff, and school's starting soon... but I will push on! Future chapters are gonna be HELLA fun!

Love,

Nictophilia


	9. Home

10/1/18:

Well, here I am again, about to start on a new chapter.

Dear INSIF: They're all in the plan! Tbh I'm pretty stoked about future chapters bc there's gonna be... BETRAYAL...and LIES...and SECRETS... LOL actually I shelved some Slade/Rae moments after some consideration bc I decided to let her bond a bit with her baby team first, and also to prepare for what was going to happen in this chapter! Once again thank you for your ever loyal reviews, it's more than enough to keep me typing. I'm starting to get a hang of this commitment already actually! Let's hope I never leave this fic hanging for more than a month. :_)

Dear CartoonAnimeWriter: AWW thank you so much for your kind words! Do stay tuned for future chapters, as slow as they may come! (Hope I don't disappoint..~)

16/1/18:

Welp, school has started. Y'all best check back one month after this publishes, aight? LOL

22/1/18:

Dear God the progress is frighteningly SLOWWWW.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe what happened over the fourth of July weekend." Wally West stretched himself on the deck chair of the Titans Tower swimming pool. "Some loco called Mad Mod decided to brainwash America into thinking the revolution was a hoax! And he nearly succeeded!"

Rachel Roth slid into the deck chair next to him. "Really?" She was nicely suited up with a black bikini, one which was capable of distracting Kid Flash as he peered from the corner of his shades.

"Also," she added, "Please remember to thank Robin for allowing me into the Tower. I know it's a private space and all -"

"No problem, Rae." Another stretch. "Besides, you're only allowed in the pool area. And the rooftop. No other places. Don't worry about it."

She shot him a grateful look. For the first time in a long week, they managed to have some time to themselves, instead of one running off to save the city (or world) and the other applying for colleges and working overtime as an intern in Wilson Enterprises.

"I'm just really glad we're both free for once." She leaned back on hers, relaxing.

"Tell me about it. I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to this loser who calls himself Adonis." Wally rolled his eyes as he removed his shades, turning to his girlfriend. "Seriously, some guys have egos so big it'd be a renewable ener-"

The doors of the Titans pool opened with a huge slam as a green-skinned being entered, startling the couple.

"Sup, Walls. And hey Rach. Lookin' hot." He winked at her as he pointed a finger gun at her, before entering the pool with a huge splash.

Wally raised a concerned brow. "Say what?"

"I was about to say the same thing." Raven replied, in a lower tone. "Is he like this all the time?"

"No! He's usually not this confident and flirty, I swear - "

Beast Boy resurfaced, spitting the water out of his mouth like a fountain statue. "Y'know, Wally, I really envy you. You get a free pass to check your own girl out while others have to do it in secret." He swam to the edge of the pool near the couple and rested his elbows on the side. "Are you really fourteen?" He stared up at her, not making it a secret that he was looking intently at her chest. Wally was beginning to show signs of irritation at Beast Boy's uncomfortable remarks.

Raven didn't know what to say. She was never hit on before, much less in this manner. "I - uh, yeah. I am." She managed a polite smile. She could sense a tension brewing between the two - one of irritation, and the other of masculine aggressiveness.

"Well, if you ever get bored of fleetfeet over there, you can always call me." He got out of the pool from the side, before gently rubbing her chin as he went past.

 _Oh no. Wally's mad._

"Did you just do that right in front of me?" exclaimed Wally. "Dude what's up with you?"

"What, threatened by some competition?" Beast Boy whipped around, in an aggressive stance. "Of course you should be."

Wally was infuriated, but he couldn't risk the spat getting even uglier in front of Rachel. "No, I'm not. Leave us alone, Garfield."

Beast Boy stuck his chin out slowly, as if challenging his team mate. "Make me." _Gotta impress this hot babe right here by being a man, B. Do it._

Wally was at a loss for words. "Look, you don't just saunter in, hit on my girlfriend and then act like you didn't do anything wrong. You're acting like jerk, B."

"So?" Beast Boy tilted his head to one side. "Girls like her love guys like me. You just don't want my presence here to risk her falling for me, huh?"

"Ex...cuse me?" Raven piped up. "I'm sorry if you had the wrong impression, Beast Boy, but Wally and I -"

"-have been together for four years and counting." Wally finished it for her, putting an arm around her as if to make a point. "Go be a jerk somewhere else."

"Tt." Beast Boy tutted as he shot Raven one last look, with a smirk creeping up his face. "How 'bout I go jerk off -"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Wally had slammed him into the wall in a flash.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Wally yelled in anger as the two boys wrestled for control. Beast Boy was now worked up as well, managing to shove Wally off him.

"You got a problem with what I do?!" Beast Boy growled back. Raven was at an absolute loss for words - _what on earth was up with Beast Boy?_ She didn't recall him having such characteristics and mannerisms. _Whatever happened to the goofball of the team?_

"Both of you! STOP NOW!" Robin yelled as he, Cyborg and Starfire ran into the pool dome.

"What's gotten into you man?" Cyborg demanded.

"You are behaving like a royal zarbnarf!" Starfire added, angrily.

 _Seems like Wally's not the only one who had an unpleasant experience today._

Beast Boy stalked towards Robin. "Look. This is who I am now. You guys don't like it? Tough!"

"Fine! If this is how you want to act, do it somewhere else! None of us are interested!" Robin snapped back. The rest of the team threw a dirty look at the changeling, signaling their their agreement with the Boy Wonder.

With a face burning with spite, Beast Boy made a move as if to strike the leader, to which Robin flinched at.

"Huh. I thought so." He made his exit as the rest of the members looked on, slightly confounded but mostly frustrated.

Robin cast an apologetic look to Raven. "Rachel, I'm sorry you've to witness the team in this state. We owe you better hospitality next time."

"It's okay, Robin. Being able to set foot here is quite something already. Besides, every household has their issues." She gave him a reassuring smile. _Lord, he is quite the package. Why isn't he his own Batman_ already?

She turned back to Wally, whose arm slipped to her waist again.

"Let's go for a swim."

* * *

"What do you mean, Starfire's missing!" Wally zoomed off as he changed into his usual yellow suit after a fast shower followed by sending Rachel home. From the town center he ran off in different streets as he swept through vicinity after vicinity.

"We have two Titans missing and no explanation. We need answers, so split up!" Robin's voice sounded through the communicators of Cyborg and Kid Flash. Cyborg revved up his T-Car as he went past an abandoned area of the city, before making a sharp turn into an alley.

"On it, chief." Streaks of yellow and red followed the speedster as he combed through the East wing of the city, which came to an abrupt stop as he ran up the roof of a tall building. He had spotted a fence which was partially broken through and viciously scratched. "I found something! Something.. "

"With claws." A different voice sounded over the speaker as the Titans each stared into their own blinking device in surprise.

"Hello, Kid Flash. It's nice to see you again." Midnight flashed him a smile as he stared at her in mute surprise.

"How are you here?!" Kid Flash was dumbfounded. "I just got here!"

"Less asking and more searching, Kid." Midnight lifted herself off the building before heading down with a dive towards the fence. "Your friends are in trouble!"

"Steering to your coordinates, KF." Cyborg's voice crackled on the speaker. "Also, is it the assassin chick again?"

Wally West sighed as he ran after her. "Yes, Cy. Yes." He was beginning to take some form of interest in her, much like Robin. Why would she drop by on troubling times just when the Titans needed a hand, as if she knew what had happened? He knew she was powerful, but he didn't think she'd be close to all-knowing. Almost... goddess-like. She was an intriguing figure. Didn't quite help that she had the looks to bowl anyone over too.

"So what happened?" She zoomed over the sewer waters with Robin and Cyborg as Wally zipped ahead. The three of them eventually stalled at a junction, not knowing which tunnel to go through first. A howl was heard and echoed throughout the system, lending no clue as to where it came from.

"OVER HERE!" Wally sprinted past them from one tunnel to another. The team and assassin followed, with Cyborg facing Raven as they ran along.

"That's what we're about to find out!"

* * *

 _Late night._

"Friend Beast Boy, I wish to thank you for saving me from Adonis. Had I known why your behavior was -" Starfire was cut off with a sad sigh from Beast Boy as the two hung out at the edge of the island.

"It's okay, Star. I was such a jerk. I can't believe I even ate meat..." Beast Boy groaned, face in his palms as he reflected. "That thing that I became... it came from within me. And it's still there. I can feel it."

"If it was not for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside does not make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man." She beamed at him with her trademark cheeriness, before enveloping him in a crushing hug that made him fear for the future of his ribs.

 _Rooftop._

"So... why? I know Robin always asks this, but now I'm curious too." Kid Flash continued playing volleyball with himself as an amused Midnight watched on.

The ball hung in midair, as Raven willed it. The running stopped as well, with an amused speedster looking back at the assassin.

"Very funny. Now give it back." He put his hands on his hip, pretending to be indignant.

"Ever did something just because you wanted to?" She looked at him, hand raised. She threw the ball towards him with a flick of her hand, which he caught squarely. But Kid Flash didn't resume playing, and walked towards her instead.

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "At the beginning you were just like any other villain. But now... now it's getting weird. If you're trying to join us -"

"I have no interest in that," she interrupted. "Like I said before, I do things because I want to. Maybe I'm just a really bored schoolgirl. Ever thought of that?" She turned away, preparing to leave.

"So... bored, eh?" Robin and possibly Rachel would probably kill him for doing what he did next, but Wally couldn't stay curious any longer. "How about I take you around town? Just try to keep up." With a grin, he rushed off the island, sending waves of water rippling in his wake.

"You're on." She muttered, before jumping down the roof and swooping just above the water. God, she loved the rush and the wind on her face. It reminded her of her times in Azarath before Azar passed, when she was encouraged to practice her powers about the monastery and temple. It also reminded her of how she started out training with Slade, where he'd make her fly with weights strapped to her thighs to strengthen her body.

To ordinary people, flying was probably the best thing a hero can do. But what they disregarded was that flying, like walking, took up just as much energy as any form of bodily transportation. Even teleportation was exhausting - it required fast and careful rearrangement of one's atoms and cells, transported from one plane to another and put back together with no mistake. The first time Raven attempted it, she was eight years old - and even then Azar had to guided her patiently throughout.

She was terrified of having one arm stuck to a place where it didn't belong, but she made it anyway. That was life for Raven back then, where her mistakes weren't frowned upon, treated with suspicion nor frowned upon. Azar's love was impossible to replicate. Slade was a mentor, a better fatherly figure compared to her actual one, but he had no patience for mistakes. She was fortunate that she was a fast learner, and a gifted one at that - but even then, every training session had a vague sense of fear tied to it.

Before she knew it, she had reached the harbor where Wally waited, with his arms folded and a taunting expression.

"I said 'try to keep up', Midz." _Cool, a nickname. Just what Wally does best..._ "I didn't say 'take your own sweet time'!"

He was kidding, she knew, but she was beginning to feel roused by his challenge.

"Speed's not reeeaaally my thing," she drawled, raising one eyebrow at him with a small intention to seduce. "Strength, on the other hand..." She extended her arm towards him as a dark raven enveloped them, transporting them to a bank robbery which just happened at the same time.

"...is more like it." She dropped a surprised speedster on the road as they arrived at the crime scene.

"Heh." He gave a low chuckle. _He does that when he's shy._ "You. Are. So. On." In a streak of yellow, he was gone, targeting Gizmo and disassembling his backpack.

As Jinx turned to look at Raven in the eye, awestruck at the appearance of the second best mercenary in the world, her world went dark just as Raven's eyes glowed a raging white.

* * *

"Apart from Robin's suspicions, the rest of the team seems keen to have you with them." Slade's metallic voice sounded in the room as she reported the night's bizarre happenings. "Which does give me an idea..."

Raven sighed. "Slade, if this is about Grant -"

He slammed his fists down onto the keyboard, badly damaging it as it buzzed. "Regardless of it being about Grant..." He turned around, his cold eye piercing hers. "... you are an apprentice. I still require your loyalty and obedience."

She said nothing. Part of her knew she owed him too great a deal to turn her back on him. The other part still insisted on preserving the team for her plans. She knew the man who raised and trained her was still hurting over the loss of his firstborn, and the empath in her couldn't shake off the obligation to make him feel better, even if it was just a little. He was, honestly, not that bad as a parent - holding his end of the conversation after trainings about literary figures, books, metahumans, religion, and the list goes on - whose involvement in her life was unquestionably life-changing.

Grant's death had left him hollowed of much emotion apart from bitterness, which he tried to numb by becoming Deathstroke full-time. Many nights he insisted on doing things alone because he was having a particularly bad episode, consumed with rage towards his own life in general, and some of those nights were times Raven dedicated to helping her favorite band of heroes. His conglomerate had been handed over to some associates, which made it slightly awkward for Raven who was an intern in there since she was his legally adopted child (from the very day he had signed papers for her to enroll in school).

Life went on for the world, but not for Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke.

This was a horrible dilemma, one which she found absolutely no ground for compromise. Raven knew she had to save the Titans, but she was presumably Slade's instrument of destruction of the team now as well. The rich irony of it all could nearly make her laugh - she had spent the past years of her life planning for them, and now, she was expected to deliver their downfall. It was almost too much to take, but that was just her on the inside. On the outside, she merely shrugged at her mentor, told him she'd think about it before turning away to make a comforting cup of earl gray to placate herself, and to ponder over her next steps.

 _Why, oh why, am I the way I am?_

But her thoughts were short-lived when she fell over after being struck by a thrown object. Gasping for air as she lifted herself off the floor, she came face to face with a familiar gun, cocked and ready to be fired.

"I really don't know what to make of this, Raven." Slade moved a little closer, as Raven tried to inch backwards. "It's such a pity that our partnership had to end this way."

"What's going on with you?" Raven rasped as she frantically thought of her next move. _Really, what's even going on at all?!_

"Your refusal to comply with my orders are disturbing, Raven. For a person who has stood by me longer than most people..." He shook his head. "I'm disappointed."

 _People? PEOPLE?! You literally only have two people who know and accept your bu -_

There was no point in trying to reason with him. She had to escape, but his reflexes would be too fast for her to teleport. _If only..._

"Sir." A voice broke the tension, granting Raven slight reprieve. Slade kept his eye on her, and did not move.

"What is it, Wintergreen?"

"What are you doing to Miss Roth?"

"What I do best, Wintergreen."

"But you cannot! She - "

"-has been an utter betrayal and disappointment!" Slade snarled, interrupting his sentence. _Continue to buy time, Wintergreen._ Raven's eyes glowed temporarily as Slade was about to fire, causing the ground beneath his him to burst and make him fall back. A gunshot rang in the air while he rebalanced himself. Seizing the opportunity, Raven phased into dark energy as he fired, before running towards her with an angry yell.

"What's happened to you, Slade?!" She yelled as he missed her with a punch. One more dodge. "Why have you become - "

"You are either on my side, or against me." He leaped off the edge of a large drawer, preparing to strike at her.

Having had enough, she summoned his entire body. It froze mid air, leaving his head free to move, breathe and speak.

"You've become so emotional. So illogical." She shook her head as she walked towards him, with her right arm still up. _God, lifting his body for a few minutes can really wear one out._ "I want to help you sometimes, but you don't let me."

 _His rage. His rage was so real._ But she was determined to snuff it out, even if it'd cost her a lot of energy. As Slade calmed down, with all his emotions sapped from him, Raven let him down gently as Wintergreen stood through the skirmish, preparing to step in for Raven. The aged butler did have a soft spot for her - she had been a pleasure to serve all through the four years she had stepped into the Wilson Manor.

"I want you to leave." Slade spoke, subdued. "Whatever we agreed on four years ago, is off. We're no longer responsible for one another, and while I'm _still_ your legal parent... I will make sure the Titans pay for what they did. With or without you."

The words stung as bad as when she first began to realize and feel the Azarathians feelings towards her. With a heavy heart and a deep sigh, she looked away, preparing to do as he bade.

 _Utter disappointment? Betrayal?_ Something was wrong with Slade, but what? _Why did he have such a flare up? Whatever happened to the calm, measured man she knew and grew up with? The one she had to call 'Father' in public?_

She supposed she had underestimated the extent of grief Grant's death had put him through, as well as everything else. He was estranged from his family, with a missing eye to remind him of it every minute of his life. He was a man who kept everything so hidden and had trouble communicating out his emotions, to the extent which negatively affected his family. The two assassins were indeed, similar in that aspect. Landing on the top of a building far away from the manor, Raven's soul grew more troubled by the minute as she reflected on how sudden she and Slade had severed their ties. It was hardly likely to be a temporary one. She knew him too well to come after her to resolve issues No, Slade Wilson would find something to blame on and focus on that instead.

She feared that this time, the blame would once again fall on the Titans. It would not do. The team was her biggest hope, and she'd fight anyone to the death if they tried to take them apart. Even if it was he who fed, sheltered and trained her.

What was she to do next?

 _What's the plan?_

Plans. That was what her entire life had been about. She had planned to escape Azarath, planned to live on Earth, defend it against her father, to have it all... And for a period of time, it did seem like her plans were finally going to work. But nothing ever went quite as what she expected - meeting Slade, dating and falling for Wallace West, Grant's death etc - all which threw a spanner in the works which she had initially ignored. But everything was catching up on her now, and for the first time in her life apart from the night she discovered her paternal family tree, Raven Roth felt utterly out of control of her own life.

 _Control? Ha._

Control was something she needed all the time. Control was also something she craved, especially when it came to governing her own life as opposed to being a lackey for her father. It was what that always drove her to do what she did, from the time she landed on the planet to now, as she stood on top of an unknown building, with one foot on the roof's parapet. Control was also her identity, for without it her emotions would consume her. It was everything to her, and she hated how at this moment, nothing was how it should be.

Out alone, Raven realized her dual personalities couldn't be kept up for long. Despite having lived with Slade for four years, the fact that she was fourteen years old still meant that she didn't have much financial freedom. Their accounts were shared, and all she had were a few tenners back in her own apartment, kept in a wallet. She had moved out in just a mere few minutes, teleporting everything back to the humble apartment that had protected her since she set foot on Earth.

No more college. No more civilian life, or rather, not much of it left. It all felt like back when she came to Earth for the first time - lacking resources and being alone. She had no choice but to finally use her own identity to start out again. On Earth she was always either Rachel or Midnight, and never Raven.

But now, Rachel Roth Wilson was dead, and it was time to be Raven.

* * *

"Well, she _saaaaid_ she fought big time with Deathstroke. I don't think she's lying. I mean, think about the times she helped us! It's totally because the two of them had issues!" Beast Boy argued. The team was huddled, just like a football team before a match.

"I will agree with Beast Boy. Midnight comes across as a person who is capable of doing so much more good than evil. I believe we should put her mistakes aside and give her a chance." Starfire added. "And she will be most useful in the kicking of butts, yes?"

"Can't argue about that part. Maybe she realized being with Slade was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes." Kid Flash shrugged.

"Doesn't matter what I say, Robin. You still got a majority against you." Cyborg whispered.

Robin frowned. "Fine. We take her in, but she'll have to prove herself worthy of our trust."

The team zipped back to the Ops Room, where Raven stood, admiring the room.

"You'll have to have a new identity. No but's." Robin said firmly as the rest of the team zipped happily about her, thrilled to receive a new member. "In this tower we protect and give shelter to those who need it, those who are lost, and those who need help. You have to leave your past behind and abide by our ethics. Understood?" He emphasized the part about abiding by their ethics, which was frankly quite understandable.

"Fully, Robin." A weary Midnight smiled at him. She knew he accepted her into the team because he wanted to keep tabs on her and especially Slade, but she didn't care. She could prove her worth in time to come, and what she sorely needed now was a community to belong to. And most importantly, protection from the best mercenary in the world.

"SO, what's your new name gonna be? Twilight?" Beast Boy wiggled his brows and giggled at his own joke while Kid Flash gave an amused smile.

"Yeah, what's it gonna be?" Cyborg pressed.

"Raven. That's my real name, by the way." She turned around as the doors of the Ops Room opened. "Thanks for taking me in during this time. I know it wasn't an easy decision."

"Don't mention it." Wally waved his hand. "So... Raven." He walked along the path with her as she made her way to her room. Meanwhile, in the Ops Room, Beast Boy raised one indignant eyebrow.

"Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?"

 _Back to our couple._

"Yeah. I don't suppose you can tell me yours but..." Raven began, but was cut off.

"Wally." He replied coolly, as she turned around to face him in shock.

"I know, I know..." He muttered as he opened the door for her. "Robin's going to kill me for saying that but honestly? I'm going to trust my gut and trust you."

She gave a very grateful smile, one which he had never seen her give before. He was a little stunned at the moment, and the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before realizing it was awkward to stare. They turned their heads away quickly, slightly blushing from the social blemish.

* * *

 _Two months later._

"No, Mr West. I haven't seen Rachel for some time either." Slade poured himself a cup of coffee as his ear and shoulder held the residence phone in between. "I'll let you know when she comes back or if the police calls. Mm, yes, I understand. Alright. You too. Goodbye."

He put the phone back, continuing to prepare his own breakfast.

Rachel was dead to Slade Wilson, but Raven wasn't. She was out there, with the team he despised now, out of a fault of his which he refused to admit. Slade couldn't quite explain what came over him that night, but he kind of regretted it anyway. Part of him knew the right thing to do would be to make amends, but it was never so simple.

Had it been that simple, he wouldn't be making his own damned breakfast either. Wintergreen had left shortly after the fallout, in a huff (which was usual), muttering something about how "emotionally stunted man-children _have_ to grow up someday". Slade knew he'd come back eventually, it was just a matter of when. With two of his constants gone now, the Wilson Manor began to feel a lot colder.

Meanwhile, it had been two months since Rachel Roth Wilson disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving a hung-up speedster in her wake. Her last words to him was a "goodnight" and a "love you" over a phone call two months ago, words which Wally would do anything just to hear her say them again.

He was beginning to lose hope of ever finding her, having combed through the entire planet daily. _Why did she leave just like that? How could someone just... disappear?! If anything happens to her... God, no I can't think about that. You'll be fine, Wally. Everything's going to be fine. Rachel will come back._

Slade Wilson resumed his business in the criminal world, solo again. He was still dreaming up schemes everyday to get the Titans, to avenge his son. But whichever way he tried, it didn't work, thanks to their new member lending a real helping hand in their battles. He knew all too well who the new member was, but he pretended as if he didn't care for her. They appeared in the news, the TV, everywhere, and the image was beginning to mock him. She stood among them, heroic and strong, wearing a blue caped hood with a black leotard - an outfit he first saw her in. The audacity was baffling, but Slade learnt to put it aside.

So what if she fell into the Titans? It was still the same name, same team which led to Grant's downfall. The fact that his rogue apprentice had joined the very team he despised with no intention to sabotage them maddened him further.

 _I will bring the Titans down. With or without you. With or without you in the team._

* * *

"It's just so weird how someone can just disappear like that." A heartbroken Wallace West sat on the rooftop in defeat. "It's been five months, but nothing has turned up. Not even a trace of something... like her hair." He choked back a sob as tears streamed down his face. Raven, in her earnest effort to comfort him, placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it to soothe him.

Tonight was especially bad for the speedster, as he began to brood over his de facto breakup now that his girlfriend was missing without a trace.

"Sometimes I hate myself. I'm supposed to be loyal, and all that, while she's not here... but sometimes... just sometimes... I wonder if I should just move on and try again with someone new. And sometimes I hate her, for leaving me like this, with no message or goodbye and it's just -"

"I'm sorry." Raven's voice was now reduced to just a whisper, heartbroken at the sight of him tearing up this badly. "I'll always be here for you, Wally. It hurts to see you hurting like this." She was almost on the verge of tears, consumed by his misery. If only he knew who he was looking for was literally right in front of him the whole time...

But he would hate her if she revealed the truth, wouldn't he? Another dilemma confronted Raven now, as she tried to decide on a right time to tell him. The problem was that there wasn't a right timing, much like breaking the news to one's parents about dismal grades.

The rest of the team steered clear of the topic on Rachel, going so far even as to avoid the whole topic of romance altogether. She loved the team - they were some of the funniest, most annoying, yet the kindest people she had ever known.

They were forgiving.

 _"I know you used to kill people, Rae, but we don't do that here. Try again alright?" Beast Boy restarted the program, as the rest looked on, cheering her on. Robin was eyeing her, wondering if it was a mistake to have taken her in. She would prove him wrong, after managing to foil crimes on her own with no help from the rest. The rest of the team celebrated with her, praising her skill and organization. Even the Boy Wonder was impressed this time._

They were like a family she never had.

 _"ROBIN'S GOT THE STANKBALL!" Cyborg yelled as he dived behind the couch. "TAKE COVER!"_

 _She had rolled her eyes initially at their silly little games, wondering if they were for real. The silly little game turned out to be pretty fun, after all._

 _Or how about the time when she helped Cyborg with his T-Car too? Moments spent in the workshop with him were golden - he'd regale her with tales of his life, laughing along with him at his embarrassing life moments. Who knew maintaining a car could be so fun?_

They were the most annoying as well.

 _"I said, I'm reading! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled before slamming her door shut. Sometimes her introvert gene would act up, not wanting to interact with anyone. But those were also the days when everyone in the team wanted or needed her. It was irritating, to say the least, but after the outbursts she'd make it up for it by accompanying Starfire on her shopping trips, and helping Beast Boy score one against Cyborg and Robin in a game of Stankball. Only Wally understood her need to be alone, saying it was something his girlfriend used to insist on as well._

Ah, and there was Wally West. The two of them had gotten together like fire and oil, confiding in each other. It was mostly Wally doing the confiding, but Raven was always there to share in his joy and pains. Within three months, the Titans had officiated her in the team, giving her a permanent room of her own, complete with an embarrassing initiation into the team.

Back to Wally, she was beginning to feel like joining the team had been the best thing she had ever done, except from the romantic dilemma she was currently in.

"I think if she really loved you... she would want you to be happy. Even if that means starting a new relationship." She took the empty can of soda from him, tossing it into a wasteland dimension. _It's true. It hurts that you're crying. And I want nothing more for you to be okay again._ "Sometimes things happen in the way we don't understand." She looked at the night scenery, waiting for him to calm down as she soothed his emotions.

He was more stable now, managing to speak without choking and his tears have dried. "Is it wrong to fall for someone else when in this state?"

"I don't know who you can possibly fall f -"

She stopped short as lips touched hers. They stayed in the position for some time, with lips locked in a desperate embrace. She hadn't felt his warmth for so long, and allowed herself to indulge in it. Questions could be left for later.

He broke away, a face torn between guilt and surprise. "I- I'm sorry if that -"

 _You know what, Raven Roth? Forget about 'right timings'._

She lifted off her hood, revealing her head of bright purple, with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry if what, Wally?"

* * *

CLIFF. HANGER. WOOO!

Man this took SO LONG to write! I'm so sorry guys school's been busy! But thanks if you're sTILL READING! \m/

Okay so anyway to clarify she joined the Titans and her new alias is finally her own name, complete with the suit she wore in the series! Yay for going back to normal timelines! Okay, almost normal. What's going to happen next? Will Wally hate her? Or will they have hot steamy - no. That won't happen. Wally knows his laws - and Raven is still a minor. LOL! I'm kidding guys, nothing R-rated is going to happen. Or, should I say, sorry to disappoint.

The next chapter will be filled with drama, action and angst so uh... PLEASE CONTINUE TO KEEP TABS ON THIS STORY OTL

Love,

Nictophilia


	10. Disappearance

24/1/18:

I'm so glad that more are starting to review LOL thank you Georgio, Flora and CAW (haha shortened your name too!)! I'm very touched by your kind words. Also to the ever loyal INSIF: I understand ahaha I was pretty sad at having to tear the two apart but it was sorta important! Just stay on for future chapters, I think everything will make sense by then! Wrt KF and Rae, I'm thinking of something else for them as well, but I don't know if I'll actually do what I plan lmao (like should I split them or nah?) there have been a few small changes here and there since I started this fic so that's where reviews come in handy, y'see! So no worries about leaving something less than positive. Nothing wrong with your opinions, and I only want the freshest, most honest ones *makes the okay hand sign* :) [[PS about the Starfire part I just decided to swap her with Raven since she's the only female on the team. No other intention behind it, and using Robin/Cyborg also didn't seem to fit right]]

On to the story!

* * *

When one experiences a heart attack, the usual symptoms were lightheadedness, dizziness, a contraction of one's chest and something of the sort. There would be a shortness of breath, cold sweat, and eventually one falls to the floor, because, you know, you're having a heart attack.

All of the above mentioned symptoms were not far from the truth, from the moment at hand, as Wally West's world came crashing down. He could almost, _almost,_ feel his heart about to spring out from his chest, but all around him was a blur and it was as if he had forgotten how to speak.

"I know. It's a lot to take in." Raven bit her lip as her tears spilled out in a stream. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will herself to stop the tears. "I've missed you. I've missed being Rachel Roth so much." She hugged her legs in towards her chest, tighter and tighter. She wanted to bury herself alive so badly, but what was done, was done.

There was a brief flash of yellow and red as he pushed her past the island's waters, yelling hysterically, "DON'T PLAY PRANKS ON ME, RAVEN!"

She gasped for air from the sudden rush of wind. "I'm not tricking you, Wally!" Coming to her senses, she managed to brake abruptly using her flight and pushing against him. Forming a disc of black energy below, she gently let Wally onto it.

"It's not a joke. This - everything about me - is real. It always has been."

He inched backwards, shaking his head frantically. "No. You just LOOK like her, but you're not her... she has black hair! Not this..."

"Wally, what would people in school say if I had this color from the very beginning?" She questioned him back.

"You're not making this any better, Raven. You're not Rachel. End of story." He was about to turn around and zoom back to the tower before she let out a sigh and extended her arm.

As Wally West opened his eyes, he realized he had been teleported to a familiar fairground. All was abandoned, dark and quiet about him as he got up, looking around to see Raven walking fast towards the booths.

"Where do you think we are, Wally?"

"It's... It's the park I first brought Rachel to." He stared at his surroundings in awe.

"I still keep the bear, Wally." Raven said quietly. He tore his eyes away from the park and stared at her in mute shock. _She wasn't lying. I NEVER told anyone about the bear! How?! What's going on?!_

"I know it's a lot to sink in, but..." She looked away in pain. "All I wanted was to feel like I was a normal person. And you... you were the first one to ever make me feel that way."

Her fists continually clenched and unclenched themselves, as she fidgeted bit by bit. It was mortifying, having to reveal this much to a person in one night, but she knew it had to be done. Wally's emotions were so strong and persistent. But she let him be anyway, in all his authenticity and rawness. It was what made humans, humans after all.

"I just... I just don't understand everything right now. Why did you leave? And why did you join the Titans, while knowing all along that I was hurting?!" He was upset now, jabbing his finger towards himself. "How could you do that to me if you claimed to have loved me?"

Pain was an emotion Raven knew all too well. Pain was also the emotion that filled her as she tried her best to find the right words to say.

"I couldn't let you know. I didn't know when to tell either. It's... It's not as simple as just telling you, Wally, I have other problems too -"

"What problems, Raven? What problems?" He was breathless with anger now. "You wanna know what my problem is? It's having a girlfriend who lied to me for four years! I trusted you! _WE_ trusted you! I told you about _everything_ about my life! And you just lied to me for _four_ years, pretending to be someone you're not -"

"That's not true!" She shot back, beginning to hate herself a lot more than Wally did at the present moment. "My identities are real, Wally, Rachel is just the part of me who wants to be just like..."

"- yeah, and what about Midnight?" He spat out the name like it was poison. "Is that a part of you too? It sure seems like it, because you toy with people, don't you? You date them knowing you two would someday fight. You slaughter people all because ' _you just wanted to'_ , 'you were a _bored schoolgirl_ ', right?"

Her mouth opened slightly, not knowing what to reply. She had long abandoned her past moniker, but it seemed like it hadn't abandoned her. She supposed it was bound to happen.

"You don't know enough to be talking like that." She glared angrily at the ground. "Midnight was an identity I now regret, okay?"

 _So that's how Midnight knew everything. Because I've been telling her every damn thing since I became a Titan._

"How will I know that, Rach - Raven?" He glared at her with the most venomous look on his face, a face hurt by betrayal and characterized by rage. "You lied to me. You lied to the people who took you in. The Titans. Me. You lied for four years, and now you want _me_ to believe that you're telling the truth?" He stalked away from her and towards the sea. "I'm letting the team know about this. And by tomorrow morning, you're leaving the Titans."

He sped off, leaving her behind with her bitter tears which fell to the ground. The moment was tragic, yet Raven knew in her heart there wasn't any better way to have done it either. She cursed the fact that she had been naive in her childhood, cursed the fact that she had been born as the devil's daughter and not anyone else's, and just her whole life, in general, when she thought about how she had spent it keeping up some sort of appearance.

It was too much to take, but as an empath, she fully understood Wally's reactions. His words hurt her, but she knew she didn't really have a right to argue, nor was he in the mood for her defenses. He wasn't wrong when he pointed out how her life was a huge fabrication. Lying to him and the team, to Slade, and even to herself that the Titans would eventually work out to be a good plan.

She remembered how Slade lost his eye, a grim reminder of the family he lost. Was she going to lose her only family now, too?

* * *

"I do not believe you, Wally!" Starfire cried, with a look of hurt across her face. "Raven is one of the most earnest -"

"But it's true! She told me, square in the face, that she was basically Rachel AND Midnight!" Wally yelled back. The team was in an uncomfortable situation, with its members divided on what to think of Raven.

Robin was predictably furious, but Wally suspected he was more furious at the fact that she had been under his nose all along and never noticed. Starfire was in denial, choosing to believe in the good nature of her very good friend. Beast Boy, although he never quite understood Raven, was in denial as well. Cyborg was horrified, and admitted he felt betrayed, but suggested they hear out Raven first. She was, after all, like a little sister he never had.

"Remember what you said about her when she first joined us, Walls?" Beast Boy stuck an angry finger in Wally's direction. "You said everyone makes mistakes."

"So we cannot treat her like this!" Starfire insisted. "She may have her reasons for having lied to us, or she may have her own problems, but we are friends! And friends forgive each other!"

"Oh... boy." Cyborg sighed. "Alright, I know it sucks being lied to and being played, I mean I hate it too, but it always felt like she was here out of choice. What makes you think she could be workin' for Deathstroke?"

Wally folded his arms angrily. "It's a possibility, that's what. Don't tell me you're willing to take the risk, Cyborg."

"I'm not." Robin finally spoke, with a frown on his face. "But we need to catch her out on it to see if she's telling the truth. The only problem is that she hasn't returned home all night."

"She knew she got found out, so she doesn't dare to come back here." Wally was beginning to feel his anger wearing off, but kept up his show of spite anyway. He was still pretty mad at her, for doing this to him - five whole solid months of ghosting and pretending to not know anything. But infuriatingly he knew he still loved her, because he couldn't stop thinking about her, and where she was now.

As everything began to make sense to Wally, the dumber he felt. He hated being lied to, and being kept in the dark. Deep inside he knew he still cared deeply for her, but it was precisely because of that, that he felt the biggest sting out of the team.

* * *

Alone, and without friends again. Was she doomed to a life like this? She continued to traverse the city via rooftops of buildings as she rued over her failed relationships thus far. First Slade, and now Wally, and then her team. Her prized team, if she may add, for it was through her they were created.

It had been days since she had the fallout with Wally. She hadn't dared to go back to the Tower for fear of her team member's reactions and interrogations. As much as she hated her situation, she understood why there would be a cause to mistrust her.

It was always evil by association. Raven had a first taste of that when she first met Trigon. And now, her affiliation with Slade was costing her dearly.

She eventually settled on the horizontal flag poles of a government building, hiding in the shadows like how Batman did with gargoyles. Sitting there and immersing herself into the peace and quiet of the night, she began to ponder the very question that had always drove her to do what she did.

 _What's the next plan?_

Before she could answer herself, a troubled feeling and unease settled into her soul. Something was wrong and she could sense it, but it was not of an earthly origin.

She knew all too well what it was, and she dreaded it.

Azarath was in trouble.

Leaping off into a portal that awaited her, she braced herself for the confrontation that had yet to come.

 _Azarath, covered in blazing, hot flames with its citizens accepting their death ever readily, for they do not believe in resistance._

"Where's Arella?" Raven yelled as she charged forth, using her abilities to clear an area for children to be protected in. It was no use - the children were terrified and screaming in fear, while the adults clung on to their loved ones and property in silent tears.

 _These people never stood a chance._

Gazing at the sky with rage, she saw her father about to rain another bout of hellfire upon her homeland.

She might not have liked Azarath, but she sure detested her father a lot more than that. Teleporting herself to where she once lived, she figured the only person worth saving was Arella herself.

"Mother." She said, slightly breathless. "Why is he here? He's not supposed to -"

"We don't know, Raven. Oh dear child, where have you been?" Arella cried as she threw herself at Raven, wrapping her in an embrace. It was awkward, but Raven managed a small pat on her mother's back as she eyed the ensuing chaos below her residence.

"Arella, I don't have time to catch up with you, but I'm going to put a stop to this. Doesn't matter what they say about deaths being ordained or fated." She began to levitate, as she cast one last look at her mum. "Please get the others to safety, at the very least."

Raven was surprised at herself. Had it been two years ago when this happened, she would have let Azarath burn to ashes instead of coming back. Being with the Titans had changed her in many ways without her noticing, and it was beginning to show.

As she flew towards her father, she could feel the fear in her bones. She never had to fight someone this powerful, but she would try. And she would die trying, knowing he could end her with but a thought.

"Ah, Raven you've finally arrived. Join me!" Another blast from his top pair of eyes shot out as he spoke, before he turned to her.

"I'd much rather die first." With a cry of anger, she flew towards him as she willed his body to retreat. That took her a lot of strength, but she was trained to have stamina. As he charged forward with a roar, she lifted a large chunk of concrete off the dimension and shot it squarely in his face.

It was nearly ineffective, but she moved on anyway. There was no time to lose, and she had to defeat him fast before he burned Azarath to the ground. With a deep breath, she fashioned two blades out of her dark power, and leaped towards him.

There was a roar of pain as she dug the blades into his two upper eyes, and increased the size and length of her energy swords to pierce through his head.

She winced a little as she felt his power vibrating through her swords. _So strong. But I have to be stronger._

As she let go of the blades and kicked herself off him, she shot beams of energy right at him, which caused him to retreat slightly. His enormous strength was beginning to frustrate her, but she was satisfied at the fact that he could be harmed. She landed on a tall tower, preparing her next move.

The Titans would frown upon her ways if they witnessed the entire fight, but she didn't really have to care now that she wasn't part of them anymore, did she?

She lifted off a large pole off the ruins below, which was once used to hold up buildings and sharpened its end to a tip. Controlling his torso once more, Raven created a rope of a sort that was connected to the dark energy on his body and left her cloak behind. Leaping off the tower and swinging herself up in the air behind him, Trigon turned around furiously only to see her plunge the sharpened pole into his chest. With an agonizing yell, he crashed against the floating land, causing tremors all about it. He clung to the dimension, weakened and raging, lifting his hand towards his offspring, who had landed Azarath to face him once more.

"Insolent, little, -"

"Stop talking." Her eyes glowed in white rage as she began to power up herself.

With a roar, a red beam shot out from his palm just as she released a large powerful form of her soul self towards him.

The two forces met, with one trembling before the other. Raven's soul self was battling against the evil which it itself contained, but she was resilient. The soul self grew larger as it absorbed the red beam, launching itself against him and enveloping it as it grew to a size to match Trigon's. With one final roar of horror and pain, he was gone in a blinding flash, and all was peaceful once more, leaving Azarath half destroyed.

* * *

"So what do we do if she turns up?" Beast Boy questioned. "It's been days now, and still no sign of her."

"May it stay that way." Wally sulked, as his mind drifted back to how he had spent the past years with her. How he wished it wasn't all a lie - that Rachel Roth was real. But he knew better than to wish.

The team sighed as they deliberated on their next course of action. They knew Wally was hurting, but they couldn't abandon their team mate, even if she was one with many secrets. They trusted their gut to trust her the first time she sought them out for help, without knowing fully who she was and maybe even what she was.

Surely with that sort of hospitality, Raven would have it in her to repay the Titans for their kindness, and not bite the hand that fed her.

 _Meanwhile, in Azarath._

"It doesn't make sense. Why would he do that? And how?" Raven crossed her arms as she stared at the restoration works happening below. Arella stood next to her, with a sad look on her face.

"I wish I knew, Raven. But I fear for you. Whatever he does, every move he makes... know that it is all about you." She looked at her daughter. "None of us here concern him. Only you matter."

"I know that." Raven replied quietly. "But what did he want from me? He knew I'd come back, but it can't be that he's merely testing me, can it?" _It was almost too easy. He couldn't have been defeated just like that._

Arella's hands took Raven's right hand. "My prayers are with you, Raven. Please be safe." Her face hid years of confusion and sadness, but Raven could sense it. She could sense her curiosity bubbling just beneath her facade which she had trained herself to prepare for her caring for Raven after Azar's death.

"I know what you're thinking. About where I've been and what I've been doing. I went to Earth." She looked away before facing her mother again. "I did many things there. Some good, some bad..."

"They said you murdered people." Arella lowered her eyes. "I told them I don't believe it."

"How on earth do they know everything?!" Raven asked grumpily. Arella, upon hearing her confirmation, let her mouth fall open with surprise. And also shock.

"The- the stench of death was upon you, they said." Her voice was a little more than a whisper now, still shocked at the latest revelation. _I have clearly forgotten the mystical powers of this land. God, Raven..._

Raven pursed her lips and looked down once more, sighing. "I made mistakes. Mistakes that I'm paying for now." Her amethyst eyes met her mother's, who now looked at her with a tint of fear and apprehension. "I fell in love, too."

"But you can't, Raven." Her mother was beginning to break even more into sadness and fright. "You know what happens when you -"

"I know." She snapped angrily, but in a somewhat measured manner. "And that's exactly where everyone was wrong."

Arella shook her head, refusing to accept the news. "No, Raven. Azar... Azar can't be wrong."

"She's dead." Raven got up to leave. "And hopefully so is Trigon, but I highly doubt it."

"Please, Raven -"

"Mother, don't." She dismissed her mother quickly. "I'm going after him. I need to find out what was that all about."

"But you don't know the dimension in which he rules -" Arella began, but regretted quickly. Raven whipped around and stared at her mother.

"Do you?"

"I think I do."

* * *

Months spent isolated from people had made Slade Wilson into a man he never thought he'd become. At times he found himself dunking his own head into a basin of water just to escape the heavy feeling in his head that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. To be honest, he didn't know why he would do that, but it was as if his body just _willed_ him to do it. Sometimes he found himself on the floor, as if he had blacked out randomly, but the dent on the wall next to him said otherwise.

His own security footage had shown him crashing his head against the wall multiple times the night before. It was a marvel that he was still alive, but Slade was more concerned with why he had done it.

Sure, he was still bitter about how his life had turned out, how he forced his ward out in one sudden night, but why did his emotions keep clouding up? Why did it feel as if he was no longer Slade Wilson, but a madman of some sort? His insides constantly felt like it was churning, but there were no identifiable physical discomforts whatsoever. He was no stranger to negative emotions, but why was it that this time, things felt a lot ... worse and strange?

He was beginning to think he'd truly gone mad. But there was no time to brood. Deathstroke the Terminator had an appointment in twenty minutes with a mysterious business mogul who was interested in a deal.

Deals.

Deals were exactly what Slade Wilson prided himself in. He was, after all, a former businessman. Deals enriched him. Deals advantaged him. The only deal he felt like he missed out on... was his ex-protege who was now missing in action. It had been quite some time since he last checked on her, but recent sightings of the Titans did not include her. Journalists were scouring the deep web and their networks to get the scoop on what had happened to the rising Titan, who had showed much potential in being a trusted defender of the city.

Truth be told, he found himself questioning why he even cared about her anymore. She was supposed to be banished from his life, forever, but there was a feeling within him that wouldn't let go of her.

 _Damned paternal instincts._

He knew how having a terrible father was like. He was his own greatest example - his own missing eye was proof. She had the misfortune of being the product of an unhappy union, and Slade Wilson, the part of him that wasn't the cold-blooded, thrill-seeking assassin, found the girl almost too unworthy of being his sworn adversary. He would also admit that he enjoyed interacting with the girl, be it learning or sparring, but he screwed it all up in a moment of blind rage.

He wasn't a man to say sorry, however. But he knew he was slowly turning insane if he were to spend any more waking moments alone, and an empath like her would be of great help. Slade Wilson was beginning to feel desperate.

* * *

Time was a strange concept as Raven traversed the dimensions in search for her father. Time ceased to exist, and she began to lose track of what time Earth was running on. Sometimes it felt like it became daytime too quickly, and other times the dark of nights lasted way longer than it should have. Nevertheless the demon hybrid continued on her journey, determined to find answers. She was determined to know why he had attacked Azarath, and why he wanted her attention. To Trigon, only two things mattered to him - Power and his sole begotten child.

She was beginning to tire of all the traveling, for every time she thought she felt him, she was wrong. When she got exhausted she usually picked a quiet dimension to stay in for a few hours before setting off again. The quest to find her father was not easy, but she couldn't afford to waste any time. She had to get back to Earth soon, and try to explain herself to Wally. _God,_ she realized. In the midst of all the fighting and thinking about Trigon she had actually forgotten about her and Wally. What an awkward situation it would be when she were to meet him again, but Raven knew what had to be done. She was prepared to lose him, but she wasn't sure if losing him meant losing the Titans.

She could not have Wally, that's for sure, but just not the latter.

The Titans were her last beacon of hope, and she prayed with all her heart that they would help her.

As she flew past a terrain, a familiar heat and strong sense of Trigon caught her attention. Could this be it? Flying closer to observe the dimension, she noticed its inhabitants were largely human-like, with ugly demon-troops herding the public about and keeping them in order.

Make no mistake, this was surely the homeland of Trigon the Terrible. His insignia was all over the place, as if a symbol of worship. The mark of Skath, as Trigon was known in other worlds, burned harshly on the grand pillars which marked his place of residence. His palace was extravagant, for he fashioned it himself. The rest of his dimension lived in peasantry, and a good number in poverty. Raven was rather surprised at how her father was actually ruling over human subordinates, instead of strange creatures she had seen in her travels. Could this explain his fascination with Earth? She could only ponder as she landed, walking straight towards the gigantic structure which reeked of her father's senseless evil.

The guards noticed at once that she was unlike the rest, and turned their full attention towards her.

"You are a traveler." One remarked, blocking her path. "For what purpose are you here?"

Before she could say anything, one guard pointed at her chakra on her forehead and started screeching. "She's an Azarathian!" He made a lunge for her with his armed spear, but she dodged it fast. Sighing to herself while glaring at the guards, she decided to stop wasting time. A black disc formed below her feet as she flew up, towards the palace. The rest of the guards took off after her, demanding her to stop.

Boy, they were ugly. Lizard-like, heavily armored, armed and huge, they were intimidating to their subordinates but not to Raven. She was beginning to regret being nice to the guards, but she knew starting a ruckus would come to no peasant's benefit.

As she crashed through the windows, landing on the floor, there was a strange feeling that gripped her. She did not feel so good - after all, this was a dimension ruled by her father. Was it fear? Or was it simply her other half relishing the environment of...home?

* * *

Yet another week passed on Earth with no sightings nor news about Raven. The Titans were beginning to think she had left for good, and decided to not pursue the issue anymore. It left them puzzled, however low key, about her sudden disappearance right after Wally discovered the truth. But to disappear for this long was unexpected. It certainly didn't seem like she had any ulterior or harmful motives for joining the Titans, or for dating Wally. The speedster had calmed down a lot since then, and had managed to get himself over Raven. Still, as the days went by, he occasionally found his eyes wandering into the landscape, wondering how his ex was doing and where she could possibly be now.

He was beginning to entertain thoughts of leaving the Titans, as a way to have closure to the entire him-Rachel-Titans revelation as well as to fulfill his own desire to pursue higher education. He ached for the normal life, just like how Raven did. The team certainly could survive without him. They could always find new members to recruit. Four was a good number - and even the Chinese believed good things came in pairs.

As the night closed in on him, he found himself dreaming of a life unburdened and free.

 _Meanwhile._

"I don't believe it. I traveled this far and wide, and all I - " Raven was muttering furiously to herself as she flew about the castle, scaring the living daylights (if they even had any) out of the servants and guards. Her father was missing. Was he busy conquering yet another dimension or world? She continued to dodge and evade her pursuers, taunting them by knocking all of them over in one fell swoop.

 **"CEASE!"** A thunderous voice roared throughout the residence. All froze in their place, even the most thuggish creature.

She could feel her skin prickling with a mix of fear and anticipation. It was a marvel how he still had all the energy to roar with this volume after being torn apart by her. Unless... she had been searching for him for that long?

Shaking away her distracting thoughts, she turned around to meet a much shorter version of her father, but taller than most nonetheless. His face twisted into an evil, satisfied smile as their eyes met.

 **"Hello, Raven. It has been a while."**

* * *

Oh my gosh. I'm so busy with school lmao but my commitment game is STRONK alright I will continue to update every now and then, please don't worry!:P my instagram is still pretty active, go give it a look! I post my artworks there too and you can see it first hand :') Also, I get that this story is going in various turns and scenes and it may be confusing! I'm still trying to figure out a nicer way to transition and place paragraphs more appropriately so...well. And yeah I pretty much have the entire fic planned in a word doc so you know it's not possible to have a writers' block! hehehe.

Love,

Nictophilia


End file.
